A change of Fate
by Missus X
Summary: L's death was a event in history that must be changed. So in order to do so, they sent Agent Wellington. Now she must save the life of L despite the supernatural forces. Can she do this, AND return to the future with no regrets? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1&2

**L LAWRIET: died November 5, 2007. Heart Attack. While working on a special task force to catch a homicide killer, he collapsed with a heart attack. This was not due to normal causes. The homicide killer mentioned before is the likely cause of death. This killer, called "kira," was notorious for murdering people with just knowing their name and face. Ergo, 'Kira' was the murderer of L. 6 years later, the real 'Kira' was caught and it was revealed that L's close friend, Light Yagami was the real 'Kira.' **

**L was an incredible genius that died before his time. If he had not been murdered, the future could possibly be altered to change in our favor. **

**The mission operative is to stop the murder of L as effectively as possible, even if this means eliminating Light. Your transportation will be ready at 4:00pm at HQ on April 1. Your alias and means of befriending L is entirely up to you. **

**God Speed.**

**Agent Wellington**

Tara Smalls

It is the year 2021. My name is Tara Wellington and I work for Interpol in a special unit that can 'fix' any historic malfunctions. Some of them you never hear of, like a certain man named Martin Sharpe; he nearly completed an entire chart of the weakest parts of a human's body. That is, until he was killed by a drunk in a dark alley on the way home. However, with regards to the historical division of Interpol, we 'went back' and saved his life. Today's medicine would not be as advanced if we had not done this. A better-known example would probably be the supposed Kennedy Assassination, you may thank us later.

Alright then, its time to get up. My new mission starts today and I had better head over to the HQ. It always takes forever to get everything situated and prep for the travel. As I walk through the streets towards the bus, I can't help but think of the case, _I hope this case ends soon, I would prefer the fruit in my fridge to still be edible when I return. But never mind that, I wonder what this L is like? With a name like that, he can't be completely normal. Of course, no 'geniuses' ever are, he'll probably be annoying as hell._

When I finally got to the Head Quarters, I was prepared for everything, except the frigid chill of being a few miles below sea level. You'd think that being in a secret organization; they could invest in some radiators. I scanned my I.D., and walked into the 'Prep Room' where immediately, I was seated in a large, dentist-like chair.

"Now Agent Wellington, before we settle you in for travel, would you prefer to change your appearance? Maybe your hair color or eyes?" Asked the intercom.

"No, everything is fine," I answered. My hair and eyes were perfect for an agent like me. My hair was just barely touching my shoulders and was the ideal mixture of blonde and brown, the type of shade that doesn't stick out too much. My eyes contrasted my hair in that they were green, and supposedly, when hitting the light, turned a tad blue. I thought for a moment, "However, there is one thing, could you fetch some clothes that better suited for the time period?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem" the metallic box replied.

After being fitted into strange, yet comfortable clothes, I headed into the Conference room. _Only 2 hours to go… _I thought.

"Agent Wellington, assuming you have read the report, you understand that you may be involved with some supernatural forces in order to save the target. Having that in mind, it is of the utmost importance that you and the target return alive. Now, the date in which we will be placing is a few weeks after one of the task force agents, Aizawa, was forced to leave. Use this fact to your advantage. The center of operations is a large building that was built to supplement their investigation. In the event that you can not locate this building, we have placed it address in your pants pocket." The Director finished with an abrupt sigh and a 'good luck.' _I am ready for this; it will be no different from any of my other cases. Let's go._

I was sitting affixed in a slightly uncomfortable chair would seem trivial compared to squatting in a small crate for about 5 hours, but I was impatient. It was about time they transported me, and they were JUST getting to the countdown. I thought about the year 2007, at that time I was 10 years old. I remember only the important parts of that year, like being in 5th grade and all the super embarrassing stuff I did. Finally, the Intercom got down to the last 5 seconds.

"…5...

…4…

…3…

…2…

(Here we go)

…1…"

A dazzling flash of light came from all walls and everything roared in unison. The ground shook noticeably, and with this, I knew that everything was running smoothly. It would only be a few more moments of these earthquake-like conditions and I would be in the year 2007. It's funny, but the idea of years passing by in just a couple of seconds is almost poetic.

Finally, the light and the rumblings subsided and scenery started to appear. In a few passing seconds, the blur all around me began to focus. The setting appeared to be a back alley, presumably in Japan, and I could hear voices of a large crowd. I walked out, and the daylight engulfed me to a point where I had to shield my eyes. I studied my surroundings and noted the seemingly endless sea of people all around me. After taking in the large crowds, I scanned the buildings around me for the Task Forces Headquarters. Since nothing particularly stuck out, I checked my watch.


	2. Chapter 3

**Tapping the button on the top-left, an address and a picture of a building flashed on the screen. I noted the picture and address and recognized it almost immediately. Wasting no time, I headed to the building. As I drew closer, I noticed the incredibly futuristic and high-tech components of the building. **_**For being in the year 2007, this is similar to my modern day technology. **_**About a block away I got out my cell phone, (Well, I had to trade in my real 2021 cell for a useless 2007 Motorola.) I dialed in my agent ID and my call was immediately transferred to the Interpol operator, as impossible as this sounds, we not only used our technology to fix historical anomalies, but we also have lower-ranking agents that pilot a kind of operating systems. After setting up a viable alibi, I was almost 100% ready for this mission. The only thing left to do was get inside.**

**When I reached the towering skyscraper, I quickly scanned the security systems on the outside. **_** Cameras… There's no telling what kind, but for sanity's sake, let's say they are the whole sha-bang; motion-sensored, infrared, and facial recognition. **_** As I reached for the door handle, I wondered if they cross-referenced fingerprints and if my alibi would back that up. I took a deep breath, and went into total undercover mode. **

**After going through the first regular-appearing doors, I headed into the elevators.**

"**You are Aizawa-san's replacement, true?" Asked the computerized voice through the elevator.**

"**Yes Sir," I replied without even looking up. "I'm a replacement for his absence. He already gave me the details about the Kira investigation, so naturally, I know about L's suspicions towards the Yoshiba Company." In my mind, I made a little smirk; I'll bet whoever is checking my references right now.**

"**Excellent. The task force is on the Basement level 3. As you walk through the rooms, do not bother the security systems." My metallic friend instructed. I pushed the B3 button and sure enough, the elevator doors opened with a ding. While walking across the rooms, I noted the extremely advanced security; it wasn't bad for the year 2007.**

**Finally, I reached a room where there was human life. I studied the group, there were about 5 people, one of them was well over 50, another man looked a little lost compared to the rest, the last of the older-looking men had a stern bodyguard like appearance. The other two were much younger looking compared to the other three, one was possibly just a college student. He had brown hair and a very modest expression, it was quite deceiving. The last one was most peculiar; he had long dark hair that was in a hot mess. Surprisingly, that was not the strangest thing about him; he was sitting on his feet and biting the tip of his thumb.**_** That has to be L, the whole sitting-and-biting-thumb is a typical 'genius' shtick. **_

**While I was studying them, it appeared, they were studying me. There was a long strange silence, until finally, the over 50-year-old man spoke,**

"**Mrs. Smalls, I presume? You are Agent Aizawa-san's replacement?"**

"**That is correct. Aizawa felt guilty for having to leave the task force with only a few members, so he sent me feeling that I am adequate" I responded coolly. So far, I hadn't said anything contradictory. Another pause, then this time it was the alleged L that spoke,**

"**Watari has confirmed her credentials, it is safe to trust her." **__


	3. Chapter 4

The Task force members let out a breath of relief, but I got tense. _What did he just say??? Did he just say 'Watari'? It… It can't be the one and the same... Can it?_

Sir Watari was the founder of the Historical Section of Interpol, MY section. Sir Watari practically invented our 'time machine,' if this Watari was one and the same, then my simple mission just were morphed into a huge migraine.

Coming back to this world, the rest of the task force seemed to relax and was now introducing themselves. The lost one was Matsuda, the over-50-year-old was Chief Yagami, the emotionless bodyguard was Mogi, Mr. Modesty was Light Yagami, and of course, Alleged L was L. They started explaining everything and were starting to catch me up on what was going down, but throughout the whole time, my mind was focused on Watari. Soon enough, L noticed that I was elsewhere and asked me a question.

"As you may have noticed, this architecture is quite large. Where would you prefer your living quarters? Of course, you have options, you may live on your own floor, or you can share with Armane-san. Living with company, I find makes you feel more at home." This shocked me, that sounded somewhat compassionate. _Hold on, considering how cautious and high-maintenance the outside equipment was, this Amane person's room is probably rigged out to the max. _

"I'd like my own room, if that isn't too much trouble." I said with a smile, it would make me seem less suspicious also, I like my privacy. I looked at his face but, I could not tell if he was disappointed or not.

Finally, everything that the task force wanted to explain to me was finished. They politely showed me to my room and left me there. Sitting on the surprisingly soft bed for a few minutes got my brain stimulating, I decided the first thing I needed to do was contact Watari and see what he knows. If he knew that I was from the future then, my job could be easier and less complex. I watched the nearly vintage television until it was midnight, the way I saw it, it would be easier to meet Watari when everybody was asleep.

I made my way into the elevator and pushed the button on the top._ I really hope I chose the right floor… Catching Matsuda in his pajamas in NOT something I want to do while I am here._ After what seemed like the longest time, the elevator 'dinged' and opened up. It was dark, but the faint glow of many televisions guided me to walk ahead into the darkness. I had to be in the right place, this entire floor was practically a surveillance tower. While blindly walking towards the light, I heard a voice:

"Smalls-San, is there something you need? It's quite late, you know." I let out a breath of relief. It HAD to be Watari; this was the only voice one I did not recognize. _Should I tell him? My whole alias rests on it...Maybe I should quiz him. _

"Watari, I'm positive you have at least heard of Interpol_._ However, I would like to know if you have ever heard of the Historical division of Interpol?" As I asked, I was finally able to see his face. He had graying hair and the facial features of a bulldog; overall, he had a very kind and open face.

Upon hearing my question, he squinted his eyes and finally answered. "There are 2 viable options; either you are very informed for a police officer, or you are from the future. Please tell me, what is your mission operative?"

I showed him my badge, the computer screen's glare was reflected against its shiny surface. "I am Agent Wellington, I come from the year 2021, and I am here to save the life of one L Lawriet. At approximately 1:21 p.m. on November 5 of this year, L will collapse and die of a heart attack. Because of his impeccable medical history, it is highly unlikely that it was a death of natural causes. Having said this, you probably realize that he was/will be murdered by Kira."

Watari's eyes widened, I expected him to bombard me with questions, but he only had one question. I knew it was coming, but I still had not decided whether to grant him an answer.

"Do you know who Kira is?" Watari uttered that frightening question. I couldn't decide yet, so I made a last minute decision.

"That I do, but due to your uh, emotional connections to the Person of Interest, I'm afraid I can't tell you the identity of Kira. At least, not just yet. I am sorry but it is for the best. I promise that I will do everything in my power to stop the murder of our friend L," I explained.

Watari sighed, he looked sad, but I think he understood. He shook his head, and with that, I apologized and left. It was only just over 12, but my eyes were drooping and I almost feel asleep in the elevator. Finally, the elevator dinged, I dragged my feet to the bed and flopped down. I closed my eyes and didn't even move, it was heavenly, and it felt like my entire body liquidated. If only that moment could have lasted longer, unfortunately, a voice interrupted my few seconds of Utopia.


	4. Chapter 5

**Little Author's note here: Yah, Im sorry this chapter is really long. I couldnt find a good point to break it off where it wouldnt look stupid. So sorry for making you grin and bear it.**

"Miss Smalls, it seems that despite Watari's reassurance, I do not trust you," proclaimed L. He sounded so confident it was almost pompous but, to give him some dignity, I switched on the light and looked him in the eyes. He opened his smug mouth, and continued, "In addition, sneaking off in the middle of the night on your first day here does not contribute to your trustworthiness. Now, I am going to honor Watari's word however, I am warning you that I am putting you under surveillance." And with those final words, he started towards the stairs, leaving me dumbstruck.

Quick to recover, I managed a "Wa-Wait!"

L stopped, and not even bothering to turn around, he responded "Yes?"

"I have a few questions for you," I announced weakly. I looked up at L; he still had his back turned to me. He was the very image of 'casual,' he had his hands in his pockets, and he had a severe slouch. Then, he spoke,

"Although I have no intention of answering your questions, I will respectfully hear them out." _Of course, _I thought. _Now it is my turn to be the bully._ I smiled, and then spoke;

"Why would you come here tonight, and more specifically, why were you here at this time. If you had not any suspicions about me beforehand, then it would have been more logical to come at an earlier hour. Judging from the shallow imprints left by your feet in the carpeting, I would say you weren't waiting for me long. This indicates either of the following; one, you were following me earlier, or two; you knew I would arrive at this moment. Since you appear to know nothing about what I discussed with Watari, you couldn't have been following me. Which means that you, L knew-"

"Ryuzaki" He interrupted. And with that, I was infuriated.

"Excuse me???" I asked almost yelling.

He sighed, turned around dramatically, and actually had a tired expression. Then he answered in a way that matched his expression,

"You are to call me Ryuzaki, not L. In addition, I believe your forgetting the proper honorif-"

This time I cut him off. "Do You Have No Manners?" I screamed at him. "Don't You Know That It is Rude To Interrupt People When They Are Talking??? I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE!!!" I was fuming, and in my anger, I ran right up to him and yelled in his face. He glared at me with his bizarre eyes, yet he spoke calmly.

"Seeing as how you just interrupted me, I believe we are even. Now as I wa-"

"Do you think your better than everyone else??? Your nothing but a-"

"Now you have just broken the stalemate, giving me the right to-"

"Your stupid holier-than-"

"I believe you are overreacting, now please-"

"I am not overreacting! You arrogant-"

"I am going to call securi-"

"Get out of my room!!!" I finally screamed. Then there was a moment of silence. I realized how close my face was to his, and for a moment, I thought I was going to blush. Thankfully, I knew my face was red enough from yelling, and that he probably could not tell.

He stared me in the eyes, and then broke the silence.

"Fine." And with that, he left, leaving me alone and in silence. As I finally went to sleep, I thought about today's events; about meeting the group, about seeing the faux-honesty in Light's eyes, about having Watari as an ally, about the argument with L, and most importantly, how he just left at my final command. To my dismay, I fell asleep with L's face on my mind.

I woke up the next morning later than I usually do, but I didn't think that anyone would care. I would have a lot of explaining to do if anyone else heard last night's fight. I took my morning shower however, after doing so; I realized I didn't bring any other clothes. _If I am going to have any dignity, I need to go shopping and get new clothes. Wait, isn't there another girl that lives here? I could ask to borrow her clothes until I can buy some new ones. What was her name again?? It sounded like some designer clothing brand name…_ Ignoring my hunger, I wrapped a towel around me and headed down the stairs. I knew the other girl's room was right below mine, so I wasn't too worried about meeting someone else. As I descended the stairs I thought how strange the architecture of the building was, from the main floor, a staircase led to the other girl's room. In addition, there was a staircase from her room that leads to mine. However, there is an elevator for the rest of the floors. _I'll ask Watari about that later, right now, I need to get to her room before anyone else sees me._

When I reached a new floor, I realized that it looked exactly like mine. However, on closer inspection, I noticed that this floor was completely rigged out with cameras. I prayed to the heavens that only Watari was watching the cameras.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anybody there? I'm new here, and I was hoping you could help me." _Why does there never seem to be anybody here?_

"Hmm? Is somebody there?" asked a girl with a high voice. I looked towards a doorway and saw a girl peek her head out of it. "Oh, hellooo! My name is Misa Amane, you may have heard of me!" Her eyes widened when she got a full view of me and y fashion get up. "Oh, do you really feel that comfortable here? There are cameras everywhere you know."

I made a weak laugh, "No, its not like that, I didn't bring any change of clothes when I moved in here so I was hoping I could borrow some of yours until I went shopping for my own. If that's alright with you of course." I gave her my most befriending smile while tilting my head. It was the cutest thing I could do; I only hoped that it would work.

"Of course! It would only be fair, seeing as you're in a towel and I can't compete with that. So it would only make sense that I would lend you my clothes, I DO have to retain my title as the hottest girl here and I don't want you catching the eye of my beloved Light." Misa explained this with a big smile of her face, it made her look stupid, but I couldn't help but like her. Her explanation was silly, but it was honest, and that made me respect her.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. In fact, if you ever need a favor just call on me," I replied. "Oh, by the way, my name is Tara Smalls, I'm Aizawa's replacement." Then I did my 'cute' smile again, it seemed to be working. She nodded and her ridiculous pigtails bounced.

"Oh, it's no problem! Now, let's get you dressed already!" and with saying those words, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She may not have realized it, but it gets a little hard to hold up a towel while running.

I wish I had seen it coming, I wish I had predicted that Misa had company and I wish that I had put on my clothes before leaving my apartment. Unfortunately, miracles were not on my side that day and so without warning, two people came bounding through another doorway.

"Oh my, I am dreadfully sorry! I should have called ahead before going through the door" apologized a sincere-looking Light. " Please….please forgive us!" When he said his last three words, he dramatically looked up from the floor. I could see why Misa was crazy about him. I flashed a smiled and nodded my head, and then I turned to L, who had been standing behind Light.

"What about you?" I asked snidely, "Aren't you going to apologize? Or are you above all of that?" I glared at him.

"I am sorry. I hope this does not affect your high-opinion of me," he replied. He wasn't even looking at me when he apologized, but for some odd reason, it felt as if both of their apologies were genuine. For a moment, I wondered if I had reacted too strongly._ Oh no, maybe it really was a mistake, and I practically mouthed off L! Now he'll never gain my trust, and I'll never be able to save his life. I'll be a failure and a disgrace to the almighty Interpol. _I looked at both L and Light, and spoke.

"I am sorry, it is my fault. I should have been more wary when coming down here. Please forgive me for scolding you two; I was under the wrong impression. Now if you don't mind, I really should get changed." There was a long silence, and then finally, Misa pulled me into another room.

"Well that was strange, but don't worry unlike that Ryuzaki-san, my Light is no pervert. Now, let's get you into some real clothes!" and with those words, she spun me around to the point where I was dizzy. I sat on the ground waiting for the room to stop spinning, all this time I didn't realize that Misa had disappeared somewhere into the depths of the closet. When the world around finally slowed down, I got up and studied my surroundings.

"Misa? Where did you go???" Shortly after calling this out, there was a rustling noise. Instinctively, I turned to the sound. Out of a rather packed hanger of dresses came Misa holding a mountain of clothes. Just as I was taking in the size of the large mass, she flung the clothes down at me with one arm movement. When I got to the top of the clothing pile, she smiled. _Wow, she could actually be strong!_

"I got everything that I don't wear very often and were also about your size. Don't worry; I have good taste so everything will look wonderful on you. Now I am going to go talk to my Light and the perverted Ryuzaki-san. You just choose a few clothes, and don't worry about cameras in this room, they are all infrared. I wanted no cameras, but The Great And Mighty Pervert had them placed anyways. I'll see you later!" With another bob of her pigtails, she exited.


	5. Chapter 6

I surveyed my clothing options; they all looked like something I would wear in high school. I first picked up a short black dress, it was simple enough, but it was also short enough. At that moment, I realized that the whole pile would make my body seem outrageously disproportioned, at least in a suggestive way. I tried on at least twenty different shirts, all of which made me feel dirty one way or another. If deciding on a top was bad, it was nothing compared to finding decent bottoms. Every single pair of jeans, shorts, and skirt looked scandalous on me. I even tried on a pair of zebra-striped skinny jeans, and found myself thinking that I would be better off wearing my towel.

_I know Misa means well, but how am I supposed to go out in public like this? It's only for an hour or so, but what if I am called in, or what if the news catches me on camera? People will stare at me! Elders will look at me and shake their heads in disgrace! I can't do this, but I have to._ I stepped out of the closet and walked towards the room where Misa and co. were lounging. Right before I reached the doorway, I stopped and pulled down the black dress as far as it would allow. I decided that it was the most decent thing that fit me, even if it did make me look like desperate housewife. I took a deep breath, put on a smile, and entered the room.

"Hello, everybody! Just wanted to thank you all before I went out shopping, especially Misa, for letting me borrow your clothes even though we just met." Another awkward silence. _Why do I always create awkward silences???_ "Well, I am out of here! I guess I will see you all at lunch time!" I felt like running out of the room, but I had to play it cool, so I did a strange shuffle-like thing.

"Wait Tara-san!" Called L. I turned around, L came around the corner casually. Right behind him was Light; it was at that moment I noticed that they were both connected by handcuffs. L continued, "You may not have understood when I said this before, due to your suspicious behavior, I have placed you under surveillance."

"Yes, and? Does this mean you will be setting up cameras in my room while I'm gone?" I asked him, _did you really have to come and tell me this before I left? _I looked at them suspiciously; L remained emotionless but was getting closer to me, and Light looked rather sheepish. When L was a couple of inches away from my face, he finally spoke again.

"Not only that, but I'm afraid we cannot let you leave the building without supervision. That goes without saying; you cannot go shopping unless someone comes with you."

"Are you saying I am going to have to be baby-sitted while I shop for clothes? What exactly do you think I could do in a clothing store, buy a high-grade poison or some kind of bomb?" I was slightly annoyed.

"If you were innocent, you should be unaffected with having somebody supervise you." He played that ancient, yet evil card. The If-You-Are-Innocent-Then-This-Shouldn't-Be-A-Problem Card. _I don't want to be a pushover, but I should just go along with it. I mean, I am just shopping for clothes._ I made a kind of pouting face,

"Fine, but who will be going with me?"

"Normally, it would have been Matsuda-kun, but he has to watch over Misa-san. Mogi-san is busy going through the Yoshiba Company's employee data, and we certainly can't spare Chief Yagami, Wedy-san, or Aiber-san, so that limits the options." L listed the unavailable people, it was rather suspicious.

"Why don't you two just come with me? Besides, I have a few questions to ask you." I spared L the trouble of gradually narrowing down to himself.

"I suppose I could make that sacrifice, although I must say, the very idea of me going out in public is absurd; Kira could kill me at any moment."

"You will not get killed by Kira! If anyone is at risk, it's I. So I have one condition before we go shopping." _Oh, I am truly a genius!_ L raised his eyebrows, yet his eyes not interested.

"Oh, and what is that?" L asked not looking puzzled, but at the very least, intrigued. I made a huge grin; _this is going to be a good day._

"You have to pay for all my clothes."

I waited at the front doors; it had been about 20 minutes since they had agreed to my terms. I didn't want to be greedy, but they were taking awhile just to prepare for shopping. After what seemed to be days, the elevator finally 'dinged' and two figures stepped out. Both Light and L were dressed as they were before; the only difference was L was sporting a shiny pair of black converses. I had to fight back a flurry of giggles; all my annoyances were completely forgotten. _He looks so... ridiculous! Those shoes belong to a grade-schooler! _Light noticed my slight grin and actually winked. It was when they finally reached me; I couldn't help myself but say something.

"So L, I take it all this time you were putting on those shoes?" L didn't stop walking towards the doors.

"Yes, now let's go, the sooner we finish this, the sooner I will take them off," he replied sharply. Then he stopped abruptly, "And it's 'Ryuzaki-san' not L." I scowled then looked at Light; he gave me an apologetic shrug. _I'm starting to feel less cold towards Light. How can he be a murderer? I think I'm going to need more information about him, except, how am I going to contact the operating base when I am constantly under surveillance?_

It was when we were riding a shuttle bus that I remembered something I wanted to ask L.

"Hey L- I mean Ryuzaki" I corrected myself quickly. "I was wondering, why are there only stairs for Misa and my rooms? I noticed that once you get to my floor, the elevator goes to the rest of the floors."

"You forgot the proper honorifics," he said matter-of-factly. I made sure to exaggerate in the rolling of my eyes. "As for the building structure, it was my idea. See Matsuda-kun's room is right above yours, and ever since we have been working together, he has complained about not getting enough exercise. So in order to keep him satisfied until the building's gym is completed, we made stairs. Of course, he has yet to realize that he walks up and down approximately 75 stairs each time he leaves or heads to his room. There is actually a bet the rest of the task force has made on when he will realize it, if you would like to wager please consult Mogi."

In the time, he was explaining this, our bus got to our stop. I stepped out onto the active sidewalk and took in the large department stores. It was an awe-inspiring sight, everything was colossal, people were coming from almost every direction, and the sounds were loud yet inaudible. It took a while for me to recover; I could tell the L and Light were completely unfazed by the large mass of people and towering giants.

I started heading towards the nearest suitable clothing store, the two others had to run to catch up with me. Inside the store, the clerks must have thought a tornado had hit them, because I practically ran through grabbing everything that was my size. In the midst of making dash for the nearest dressing room, my male companions stopped me to check the dressing room for any suspicious items.

I tried on an unfathomable amount of clothes, creating a pile big enough to rival my Misa's closet. I made a pile of clothes I was going to buy; it must have contained at least 20 pairs of shorts, about 30 pairs of skirts and pants, and an infinite amount of shirts. I was so overwhelmed with the clothes; I even chose a great number of dresses. Finally, I reached the end of clothes. With a large armful of items I was going to buy, I kicked the door open. There awaiting me were my two supervisors; Light was sleeping on a bench and L was sitting next to him with his shoes taken off.

"I finished!" I announced this loud enough to wake up Light. "L- Ugh, I mean Ryuzaki, why are your shoes off? I hope you can put them back on quickly, because I believe you have the honor of paying." L visibly frowned, I was enjoying this day entirely. _The great L finally meets his match- the modern day sneakers._

This time, Light responded for him; "Tara-san, why don't you find a few more things why Ryuzaki-san and I work on his shoes. There must be something you forgot."

I thought about it for a moment, and realized that I didn't have any underwear. _This is the perfect time, since they won't be with me, things will be less awkward._ Immediately, I zoomed towards the undergarments section.

After grabbing the essentials, I went back to the dressing rooms where I had left L and Light. This time, they looked a little more prepared; Light saw me and immediately jabbed L, who had an unpleasant look on his face. They both stood up and followed me the nearest open register. The clerk lost her fake smile when I plopped all my clothes on her counter.

We waited for a long time for her to finish ringing up everything. When she got to the underwear (which was conveniently placed at the bottom of the pile,) I cleared my throat so loudly everyone jumped.

"I believe that we will be going to a shoe store next, if there are no objections?" I proposed.

"If this was not made clear before, I will repeat myself, the less time we waste shopping, the more satisfied I will be. I will not stop you from going to more stores, but I guarantee you, I can only become more agitated." L bitterly responded.

The clerk finally finished ringing up my clothes, L handed her a credit card. I don't know how much my spending-spree cost, but I am glad he didn't tell me. Despite knowing that L had a very large fortune, I felt a little guilty for buying so many clothes._ I wonder how I can make up for this? Spending his money without so much as a favor for him makes me feel selfish._ Of course, neither L nor Light helped me with my bags, so my arms were severely strained while carrying them to the shoe store.

The moment I walked in, I could smell the brand new leather and rubber. Now, I am not a crazy shopper, but I felt almost engulfed by the many joys of brand new shoes. The other two did not seem to share my excitement. Just as fast as I had flown through the department store, I grabbed thousands of pairs of shoes. This time I had help, since L and Light were able to keep up with me this time, I piled almost every box of good shoes in my size. However, this time I didn't settle on as many as I did when I shopped earlier.

After making my final decisions, I glanced at my babysitters and remembered that I wanted to thank them in some way. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea so I flagged down the nearest clerk and carried out my plan.

"Hey L-err Ryuzaki, so I was thinking; you don't like tight shoes. Mostly shoes in general, but I can't imagine you particularly enjoy tight shoes. So as my way of saying thanks for paying for my things, I got you a special kind of shoes." I handed him a shoebox, he opened it and looked up at me.

"Thank you, but are you sure that it is 'my style'? In addition, you forgot the 'san; part again." He picked up one of the white Vans and actually gave me a pitiful look. I actually laughed at this,

"You better deal with it, or else I'll make you walk around in those high-heels!" I pointed to a particularly painful-looking pair of black stilettos. L visibly winced, knowing he had gotten the message, I continued. "Now, these will stand out than your Converses, and they have more room inside than most shoes. Besides, I think they are quite fashionable these days. I think it would be best to put them on now, before you suddenly turn into the world's most irritable person." I turned to Light, "I'm sorry, but I didn't get any shoes for you, I thought maybe it would be better if I treated you to breakfast?" Light smiled,

"Sure! I know this great place that's nearby." After much convincing, L finally put on his new shoes, and then we headed out of the store. We were walking down a seemingly less crowded street when L suddenly pointed to a bookstore.

"We need to go in there for a quick moment." I looked at him with raised eyebrows.


	6. Chapter 7

"Why do you need to go in a bookstore? Don't tell me you're getting bored of catching a homicidal killer?" L slouched off into a deserted isle while we waited near the doors. He came back a few seconds later with a yellow and black book in his hands.

"If you are going to reside in our 'house' then you need to study this book." He held out a copy of Japanese Honorifics for Dummies. I laughed and looked up at him, he was serious, that made me scowl.

"If you buy that book, then I am buying you Manners for Dummies, and I'll make sure you memorize it cover to cover." L sighed, mumbled something about it being worth a shot, and placed the book on a nearby table.

We left the bookstore and finally came across a little Café that wasn't too crowded. Light was beaming with pride,

"This place really is great, I was lucky I found them while staying here." We sat down at a table in the Sun; I had a hard time fitting all my bags around me. When we were given the menus, I realized that I could not decipher any of it. In all my years of working at Interpol, I never learned how to speak or read Japanese. While I was busy gawking at the menu, L cleared his throat.

"How about I order for you, since you do not seem to be able to interpret the Japanese language? Perhaps we should revisit the Bookstore and pick a language book." My face flushed deep red._ How did he know I was struggling, he didn't even look up from his menu?_

"Oh, yes please, thank you," I sounded a little too relieved. "I mean, yes to ordering for me, not for the Bookstore. It's just, other than today; I don't really plan on going outside or eating out. So I didn't think learning Japanese was something I really needed to do. So thanks for offering to order for me before I made a complete fool of myself." Another awkward silence, but this one was somewhat pleasant. Then Light broke the silence,

"Hey Ryuzaki-kun, since your offering, will you order for me too?" I burst out laughing, but then I realized something.

"Alright, as you probably have guessed, I don't know or even understand these honorific things. So why is it that I have to call you 'san' when Light refers to you as 'coon'?"

"Light refers to me as 'kun' because he is my friend. You are to call me 'san' because you are not." I tried not to look sad, so I quickly spoke up.

"Harsh. I think I'll come upstairs and take back those shoes. So then why do you call Matsuda 'coon'?"

"I call Matsuda 'kun' because he is my subordinate, and because it is another ongoing bet. Don't take it so seriously, it is only the second day I have known you, since I seem to be making many friends lately, it should only be a matter of time. Please don't steal my shoes." Both Light and I sat there with our jaws agape. _That was actually kind of sweet._

The silence was this time broken by the waitress who brought our food and coffee, for some reason, I didn't even remember when she first came over and took our order. It didn't matter to me, I was on the brink of starvation, and there was a delicious stack of pancakes in front of me. As I dove through the delectable slabs of flour and sugar, I realized I was putting on a terrible display of manners and immediately sat up. I decided to play it cool, so I grabbed my coffee and took a delicate sip.

"That's" L began, but it was too late. The second the liquid touched my tongue, I spewed it across the table. Light let out a very girly yelp.

"What the HELL was that??? It tasted like I just drank liquid Vanilla! Ohmygosh I can't get the freakin' taste out!" I grabbed the nearest napkin and began scrubbing my tongue with it. L let out a very exasperated sigh.

"That WAS my coffee," he gestured to the large spill on the side of the table and to Light, who had the misfortune of sitting across from me.

"I'm so sowry guys," I said with the napkin pressed on my tongue. "Especially to you, Light. I was supposep to be twreating you to breakfast. Not to L's coffee." Light gave a sad smile, then I looked at L. "What kind of coffee were you dwrinking anyways?"

"I was drinking the same kind you were, I just prefer everything I eat to be sweet. When you were eating your pancakes with such voracity, that you didn't notice me putting sugar in my coffee. Now if you don't have any objections, I feel a little obligated to take your hot beverage in place of mine. Finally, once again, please call me Ryuzaki-san." Suddenly there came a cell phone jingle, it was the kind that you have to pay for. L pulled out a silver cell phone and answered it in the strangest way; he held it beside his ear, but not against it.

I looked over at Light, who looked as interested as I did. "Who do you think he's talking to?" Light leaned in to me.

"There's only one person he could be talking to; Watari. I just want to know what they're talking about; I can't imagine he's berating Ryuzaki-kun for breaking curfew." I actually giggled at this, but after doing so, I felt guilty. _I really shouldn't be so friendly towards him, he is the man who murders L._

L flipped his phone closed, and wasted no time explaining.

"It seems Matsuda has gone missing. He accompanied Misa-kun to her movie rehearsal, and then he suddenly disappeared. Watari is tracking his movements as we speak, but if he is in trouble, it will probably be too late."

"You're just going to sit there? He could be in deep trouble! We have to do something about this. What if we're the ones closest to him, he might need our help? You two are supposedly geniuses, think! Where would he be?"

The 'brains' of our group looked a little bewildered, I felt almost ashamed that I was putting Matsuda's life in their hands. I released an irritated sigh,

"Use your intellectual minds! When you last talked to him, what did you guys say?" The others still looked a little lost, but then L spoke.

"Yesterday he asked me if there was anything helpful he could do and I asked him to get me some coffee. Maybe he's gone to a coffee store to get a refill?" I gave him a faux-flabbergasted look.

"Are you serious? You have an I.Q. of over 150, and your hypothesis is he went to get a coffee refill? Did you ever take Matsuda's emotions into consideration? Put yourself into his shoes; you're the least qualified member on the task force, and your biggest contribution is being a manager to a person under surveillance. Matsuda, from what I have observed, is a genuinely kind person; I think he wants to help as much as he can. If I were he, I think I would be a bit hurt by being asked to get someone's coffee. Now, you tell me, if he wanted to help out as much as possible, where do you think he went?" There was another silence, and then true enough, Light broke the silence.

"You don't think he went to infiltrate the Yotsuba Company by himself?"

"I think he's on his way there, as we speak. I think if I ran, I could probably catch him before he does anything rash. However, I can't wait for you guys to keep up, and carry my shopping bags."

"I understand but unfortunately, you are still a person of suspicion. Therefore, we can't leave you alone, regardless of the conditions." L finally spoke. I goggled at him; Matsuda was a colleague of his.

"C'mon, there has to be something we can do! Matsuda could be in there with a bunch of mass murderers who would do anything to cover up their crimes!" I was a little shaken up, but with my few years of training, I could stay calm under severe situations.

"I suppose, I could place a camera on you, then take your shopping bags and go back to the tower, while you chase after Matsuda-kun. I still believe that you are overreacting, if Matsuda got into trouble he would push the clasp on his belt." I felt a little bit more relieved.

"What does this 'belt' do?" I asked, I may have been slightly soothed, but I still was a little worried.

"These belts were given to every task force member, the clasp of the belt has a type of homing device where it calls Watari-kun and is instantly tracked. I doubt even Matsuda-kun would forget that his belt is his lifeline." With this, I felt much more mitigated.

"Oh, well I suppose that I don't need to go rushing off in his direction. How about we pay our tab, call a cab, and go watch our computer screens for signs of Matsuda."

They both agreed, and surprisingly, nobody corrected me. We finished our breakfast, I paid the bill, and just as we stood up to get leaving, a great big black limousine pulled up at the Café. I was star-struck, _I really got to stop being so amazed whenever something fancy comes around or occurs. _We made a beeline to the great snake of a car, when I got in; I was instantly reminded of my senior prom. I imagined what it would have been like if Light, L, and Misa had gone to the prom with me. This gave me a faint smile that I kept to myself throughout the whole car ride. Strangely, nobody said a word for a while, hoping that it was my turn to break the silence; I brought up the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey L-er-san, do you know how to drive?" I blurted this a little too loud. "I mean, like a car, do you know how to drive a car?" L looked away from the window, and into my eyes.

"Ignoring that pitiful attempt of proper grammar, I don't like to go out of character often, but that was just the stupidest question you have asked me yet. Nevertheless, I will dutifully answer that ridiculous question. Yes, I can drive a vehicle; I can also successfully maneuver a large range of aeronautical and sea-faring vehicles. Now why would you ask such a bizarre question?"

"Well, uh, it was pretty quiet, so I just broke the silence. That was just the first thing I could think of." I was blushing profusely, for reasons unknown. _Why am I getting so embarrassed about this? The worst I can do is look like an idiot._

"I see" and that was all that was said for the remainder of the car ride.


	7. Chapter 8

**Note-**** I'm certain that I misspelled the names. But have mercy! **

When we arrived back at headquarters, and I had put away all of my new clothes, I went downstairs to join the rest of the task force. They were crowded around the large computer screens. It looked just like the first day I met them, except this time a blonde haired man and women were there.

"Hi there, my name is Aiber! Sorry we didn't see you the first time you came." The man said while beaming madly.

"I am Weddy." The lady said abruptly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I managed to squeeze out. Then I turned to the screens with the rest of the force. "So what's Matsuda's status?"

"He pushed his belt buckle, and we have his location, he is definitely in the Yotsuba Building," Light said. "We are about to contact him," he gestured to L, who was holding a cell phone. I was on pins and needles as the cell phone rang.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice from the phone.

"Yo, Matsuey!" L said in a completely ridiculous voice. The corner of my mouth twitched. "Yah, it's me, Asiahi. It's been awhile buddy." I kind of smiled at hearing this; this L was so unlike the one who winced at a pair of high-heels.

"Asiahi, yah it's been a long time" Matsuda replied.

"It doesn't sound like your out right now, don't tell me your home already?" L asked inconspicuously.

"Yah."

"So, you by yourself?"

"Yah, I'm by myself, what's up?" With those words, L turned around at us, put his hand over the phone, and whispered

"He's probably being watched as we speak, somebody please contact Misa-san and put her on the phone ASAP." Then he talked back into the phone, "so, do you wanna like, go out drinking tonight?" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Suddenly, five large fingers covered my mouth to muffle my cries of laughter.

"Huh, right now? Oh sorry, I'll have to pass tonight." I could barely hear Matsuda's words.

"Don't tell me your wallets IN TROUBLE again." More snickers from my part, it probably didn't help the person trying to suppress my laughter.

"Yah that's right, BIG TROUBLES with money you know me way too well." He gave a fake little laugh. Again, L turned around, placed his hand on the phone, and whispered

"Matsuda is saying he's in trouble" then he went back to the cell phone. "Well that's too bad, guess I'll drag you out some other time alright? See ya buddy." With those words, he flipped the phone shut and then turned to us. He looked at me, with a slight tinge of surprise. "We should start executing the Matsuda-kun rescue plan, Light-kun I believe you can let go of Tara-san. In the event that she begins laughing again, you have permission to knock her out by any means possible," I protested, but then Light cut me off.

"Ah, he's only joking. Also I think he was jealous that I was holding you and he wasn't" I gaped at him in surprise; L rolled his eyes then spoke again.

"Say what you like, next time I will keep a supply of chloroform down here." I laughed at him, and decided I was going to poke fun at him.

"Whatever you say, Asiahi. Now how are we going to save Matsuda's life?" There was a very short amount of silence, and then L spoke.

"With Misa's help, we could fake Matsuda's death, leaving no suspicion on him." L explained an elaborate plan, in which I would be stuck driving an ambulance van for Aiber, who would pretend to be Matsuda who had accidentally fallen from a balcony. It was a brilliant plan, and I had no doubt that it would work. So while I was waiting in the ambulance, I decided to warn its passengers.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to warn you, I did not pass my driver's Ed test the first time. And of course, there is the well-known stereotype about Japanese drivers. Do you people really believe that I am the best driver for this? Are you sure that you don't want to switch jobs with me or something?"

"I think you would be better at driving than me, besides we need someone to be able to lift Aiber. I highly doubt that you two ladies could do lift over 100 pounds."

"I'm sure that Aiber would appreciate that he was left on the wet ground for an extended amount of time because you two stalled about." L brooded.

"Yah, yah." I hoped that L had a good mental image of my sarcastic face. "Will someone at LEAST give me directions on how to get there? It's not like I have only been living here for 2 days!" Through the small grate came a piece of paper, I picked it up and saw that it was a map. I muttered my thanks and drove off, about ten minutes later I was told to put the siren on, and a few seconds after that, to stop. I saw Aiber lying on the ground, he looked very professional.

While L and Light were taking care of Aiber at an astonishing rate, a group of well-dressed men caught my eye. I recognized them as the Yotsuba group officials, except they didn't look too official with pink slippers on their feet. There was one person in particular that caught my interest, he seemed to be talking, but he wasn't looking at any of the other officials. I pressed a button that was on my nametag of my scrubs, I had it record the suspicious man's lip movements. _Could he be crazy? No one else seems to be paying attention to what he is saying._

I heard the back doors of the vehicle close, so I mashed the gas pedal and called back. "Hey Aiber, you alive back there?" an unsatisfied grunt came as my reply. "And L, do I have to keep the siren on? It's really annoying and I can barely hear myself."

"Tara-san, if you forget to say 'san' again, I will place an ambulance siren in your room. But for now, I suppose you could turn off the siren" And with a push of a switch, the loud ringing finally stopped.

"When we get back, we need to talk about this honorific stuff. Right now, I need some directions here! All these buildings look alike, and further more, there are little car everywhere! I don't think I can drive through this!" I was panicking; it was only a matter of time before I hit an innocent bystander.

"Pull over to the side of the road Tara-san" L commanded. Then I heard him say something to Aiber, and after that, he came up to the driver's door. I scooted over to the passenger's seat and he got in. "Here is proof to my driving capabilities."

"Thank you L! I'm sure you just saved a person's life, from here on out, I would very much like to not be the getaway driver." He didn't even look up, but still replied.

"Now I believe you said you wanted to talk about your misuse of proper titles?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, is there some kind of deal I can make with you that involves me not having to address everyone with the Japanese language?" I pleaded with widened eyes.

"I highly doubt so. Besides, even in the unlikely event that I allow such blasphemy, the other members of the task force may be insulted."

"Sorry to cut in, but I wouldn't have a problem with her just calling me Aiber." A voice from the back called out.

"Yah, it's no problem if she just calls me Light," Light agreed with a cheerful voice. My spirits lifted,

"Hey thanks guys! Don't be afraid to call me Tara, it's what I'm used to. How about it L, I don't think anybody is going to have a problem if I just call them by their names? Oh, and can I continue calling you L?"

"Just because they might not be offended, doesn't mean I will allow it, and you are to refer to me as Ryuzaki." L was being stubborn, it was pretty silly.

"What if," I began? "What if we made a bet? Since you guys are all into gambling and stuff." I paused; he didn't say anything, which was a good sign. "How about we have a competition? You say that you're stronger than you look right? How about we see who can clear Matsuda's stairs the fastest. If you win, then I will go and buy that book of yours and I'll read it. If I win, then I will be excused from having to use honorifics and people will have to call me Tara. Oh, and I want to be able to call you L!" I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Because you and I both know that it's your real name."

L's eyes widened tremendously, I laughed. "You know, this is the first I've seen you make such an expression! So do we have a deal? How about we make this a little more even? If I lose I promise to call you Ryuzaki." There was a short silence, even from the back of the van. Then, after about three and a half minutes, without warning, L agreed. Everyone in the car, minus L, cheered.

"So how much is in the pot? I'm referring to the amount of money you guys have wagered on the outcome of the race. Don't think I don't know about your people's gambling streak." I grilled Chief Yagami, it was 3 days after rescuing Matsuda, and it was the day of the competition.

"I figured you would already know about our secret pleasures, as for how much money is riding on this, I don't know. Mogi is in charge of all the counting and dividing the winnings. I myself put a nice amount on Ryuzaki-kun winning, sorry, it's because I've seen him fighting Light before, and the boy uses nothing but his legs. I think you might put a good fight against him, though. Best of luck to you, I'd like to see you win."

I thanked him for his support, and rushed over to find Mogi, but instead ran right into L. He looked a little surprised when I knocked him down to the ground.

"Ohmygosh, I am so sorry, I was trying to find Mogi." I gave him my hand to help him up. He brushed himself off and looked back at Light, who once again was chained to L.

"Mogi-kun is in his room, if you are curious about the total amount of money that is being wagered, it's roughly 5,700 yen, apparently Watari contributed a large sum going against me. Other than him, nobody else placed a bet that you would win."

I gave them a smile, even though many doubted me, I was almost certain that I would win.

"Now I'm going to be sad when everybody loses their money."

"Is this what people call 'trash talk?' If so, then it's very arrogant, I suppose this is where I make a smart quip." I laughed, said my goodbyes and rushed upstairs to Mogi's room. I made it to the top in 20 seconds flat and I wasn't even out of breath!_ I am so going to win this. _I barged into the room and found Mogi sitting at a desk; he looked a little surprised as I ran in.

"Hello Mogi! Chief Yagami told me to come see you about the whole bet on who will win the competition. So I was wondering, could I make a bet on myself?" Mogi laughed and nodded at me, I cheered. "How about 500 yen, does that sound about right? Do you think I have any chance of winning?"

"Not at all, but it should be a good race." I gave him another smile, apologized and ran right out of his room, got into the elevator, than ran down the stairs. It was almost time for the competition, so when I got to the central floor everyone, with the exception of Mogi, was waiting around there.

"Alright everybody, the event we have all waiting for is here," came Mogi's voice from behind me. "Just in case, here are the rules of competition; the two participants are to race up and down the stairs, and the person who gets back here first is the winner. The specifics of the awards to the winner will be announced when the winner has become imminent. Now, could everyone please move to the stairs so we can undergo the competition."


	8. Chapter 9

The entire lot of people started over to the stairs, I didn't go just yet, I waited for L to come close to me.

" Hey, just wanted to say good luck," I extended my hand. He looked confused, so I laughed and explained. "It's like a handshake, except a little different." He took my hand; I pulled him close, and used my other hand to give him a short hug. His hands were warm and when I was near him, I smelled something pleasant. Normally such a casual gesture wouldn't be too awkward, but for a second I felt an emotion I didn't recognize. It was as if I had forgotten to breathe, and I felt burning hot. This feeling scared me, but not as much as it made me giddy.

While I was walking towards the stairs, I kept thinking about that strange enjoyment, that is until I realized nothing was being said between L and me.

"So, who has the tragedy of having to be chained up with Light?" I asked with a nervous laugh. _I am a hopeless loser._

"I gave him to Watari-kun, now hurry up. If you are as slow as this going up stairs, then I should beat you with ease," He said smugly. I stopped and stared at him with disbelief.

"Did you just talk trash to me?" I started grinning madly.

"Of course not, I would ever bring myself to that level of stupidity. I was merely pointing out an obvious fact." L started running towards the stairs.

"Why I oughta, Hey! Get back here you little punk!" I chased after him, and I almost caught up to him, but then I realized I was very close to the stairs, so I played it cool and casually walked to the rest of the crowd.

"Could L-kun and Tara-san please come to the bottom of the stairs?" asked Mogi's voice. We both stepped forward and looked up at Mogi, who was standing a few steps up. "Alright, Light-kun and Watari-kun are waiting at the top of the stairs, if they do not see you come to the very last step, you automatically forfeit. Now, on your marks. Get set," I looked over at L, who wasn't even preparing to run.

"GO!"

I started bounding up the stairs, going as fast as I could. I thought I was making great time, except I could see L keeping up at almost the same amount of speed. I kept a steady breathing, doing my best not to fall. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get L far enough behind me as I wanted. I knew if I let up on just a tiny amount of speed, he would pass me without turmoil.

By the time we finished the first flight of steps and was on Misa's level, I was only ahead of L by a slight amount. It was such a tiny difference, that the race could still go either way. I did my best to increase the number of steps passed per stride, but L still matched me step for step. I could see we were arriving at the top of the stairs; Watari and Light were there too.

When I reached the top step, I pivoted sharply on my heel and started descending the stairs at a rapid rate. I heard a cheer for me from both Light and Watari, while smiling to myself; I heard a slight snort of frustration. I turned my head a small amount and discovered that I was putting more and more distance in between L and me this made me smile even more.

As I was approaching Misa's floor, it occurred to me that I was, with absolute certainty, going to win the race. I reached her floor, and turned to continue down the rest of the steps. Without warning, the tip of my shoes lost traction and I could feel myself flapping in the air trying my best not to trip. My other foot gave away, and with a sickening crack and a terrible burst of pain, I started to fall. _Irony truly hates me, doesn't it?_ The marble floor rose to greet my head, and then everything blackened out instantly.

I became conscience due to the great pain and the strange bobbing that seemed to be doing. I moaned, hoping the bobbing-bouncing would stop, but it did not. With a great deal of strength, I managed to open my eyelids only to see L face. He looked down at me with concern, I groaned again. I slowly turned my head, and understood why I was bobbing and bouncing. L was carrying me bridal-style down the stairs.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, I could tell by his face that he was having a hard time carrying me.

"Of course, you're that jerk that keeps correcting me, L." I managed to squeeze out sarcastically. "Now tell me, am I dying?"

"Possibly, it all depends on whether you suffered a concussion or not. Now tell me, are you experiencing any nausea?" L answered back stiffly.

"I will if you keep bouncing down these stairs. Right now, I'm only experiencing a lot of pain, but other than that, I feel ok. Why don't you let me down, I don't want you to pull a muscle or anything. I can still walk as long as you give me some help."

"Nonsense, you must be brain damaged to suggest such a thing." I snorted, and shook my head.

"I suppose you're going to say your being a gentleman? You want to know what I think? I think your using this as an excuse to forget the race. Also, I think your perverted side is showing." L glanced down at me.

"Stop this psycho-babble at once, or else I'll drop your heavy body immediately. Now we have approximately 30 more steps to go down."

"I suppose I should be mad about you calling me fat, but I think I'll let that one slide." I quipped slowly. "Now smile for me, and tell me that I am going to definitely survive so that I can kick your ass at stairs later on."

"Tara-kun, I would like you to be quiet, and perhaps rest, so that we can finish this little tête-à-tête at a later date." He looked down and into my eyes, and actually gave me a smile.

While I was thinking about how nice "Tara-kun" sounded coming from him, I didn't realize that I was becoming quite flushed. It wasn't until I caught a whiff of the pleasant smell wafting from L that I realized my body felt warm all over. Instead of being afraid and pulling back from the strange feeling immediately, I let it take over.

I decided to study this strange sensation; my heartbeat was quickening, I could feel myself sweating profusely, and I noticed that my body temperature was greatly elevated. For the second time today, I thought incredibly hard about the cause of the bizarre spell that overcame me. _I wonder, could it be?_ I looked up at my gentleman, _could it be L that's causing this? Maybe I'm allergic to him or something. _

"Hey," I muttered meagerly. "Are you going to let me walk? I think I can handle it, all you need to do is give me a little help."

"If you remain silent until we reach the last ten steps, I'll consider it." L scolded at me for speaking, I gave a very bad pouting face. I waited for him to go down enough steps until I could see the floor.

"So I guess I'll have to call you Ryuzaki-coon from now on?" I asked, my headache was throbbing, my cheeks were burning, but I still couldn't stand the silence.

"I cannot believe that even though you have successfully broken your ankle, hit your head on a marble floor, and are almost indubitably in pain, that you still are thinking about the race outcomes. And I wouldn't start calling me Ryuzaki-kun just yet." L teased conspicuously, and then he stopped at the third step from the bottom. The people were rushing towards us, but he shooed them to get away. "Alright, this is where I let you walk the rest." He slowly lowered me down to the step.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder for support, it was a little difficult because he was taller than I was, but I managed to get down the final steps. When I reached the base floor, L spoke to the gathering crowd.

"Please escort Tara to the nearest hospital and see to that she gets a brain examination, and also have her ankle treated. And if anybody else is curious, Tara won the race." A murmur rippled through the crowd, and I turned my head to look at L.

"Are you serious? I won the race? I mean, just because I fell, doesn't me you have to feel guilty about winning against a cripple."

"Oh, I am serious, besides I placed a bet on you winning, splitting 6200 three ways gives me about 2,066 yen. I would imagine you would be happy to hear that you won." By the time L finished saying this, the Matsuda came with a rolling chair. Before I had time to resist, I was forced into the chair and taken into a black car. _I should be thankful that I'm not in the limousine._

We got to the hospital in a very short amount of time; it was even more surprising when Matsuda opened my door with a wheel chair waiting for me.

"Matsuda! I have a broken ankle; I'm not going to have a baby! You saw what I did with L, just try to copy that." I joked; Matsuda laughed along with me, and apologized. He escorted me to the desk and after checking into the hospital, he accompanied me into my assigned room.

"Hey Matsy?" I called as he was departing from the room, He stopped and turned around. "Are you and the others going to visit me?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Of course! I don't think anything could stop the Ryuzaki-san and the others from visiting you. By the way, why am I always nicknamed? I've always thought 'Matsuda' was a decent name, but even when I was in college, I've always been nicknamed!" I thought about it for a moment, and then chose a wise answer.

"I think it's because your like a cute little puppy dog. You have a certain way of looking ridiculous, but in a cute way. Please don't take this as a suggestive explanation, I harbor no over-friendly feelings to you, I was merely giving you an answer." Matsuda grumbled inaudibly. "What was that?" I snapped at him.

"I said, you sound an awful like Ryuzaki-san," he admitted begrudgingly. I let out a half-hearted laugh.

"That moron? Oh please, you have to be kidding me." There was silence for a minute, an unspoken joke. Then I remembered about something important. "Hey Matsuda, you have your cell phone right? Can it call Watari?" Matsuda nodded, and I continued. "Do you think I can borrow it for a while, I need to talk to him about something important?"

"Um sure, but if I get yelled at for not having my phone you better take the blame!" And with this threat, he tossed the phone at me. I was barely able to catch so I yelled at him for throwing projectiles at a doped up cripple. When I was sure that Matsuda was definitely gone, I hopped over to the door to close and lock it. After safely hopping back into my bed, I called Watari.

"Hello?"

"Hey Watari! It's Tara, listen the day we rescued Matsuda, I saw the Yotsuba officials leaving the hotel. I noticed that one seemed to be talking to himself, but I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. Do you know how you equipped a video camera to my nametag, well I took a video of what he was saying, do you think you could upload that and find out what he was saying? I think it might involve Kira." I waited a few seconds for Watari to respond, silently hoping that he had the technology to decode read lips.

Watari cleared his throat,

"The man you have on you video-file is known as Kyosuke Higuchi, he is the head of the Technological Development sector. As for what his words were, I don't think that my machine is broken, but his words don't seem to make sense. Never the less, he said 'Well Rem, it looks like I won't have to use the Deathnote after all.' I hope this helps in your own private investigation."

"Thank you Watari, I'll see what I can discover using this new information. Goodbye Watari!"


	9. Chapter 10

I pushed the end call button, then immediately punched in my Agent ID number. "Hello? Yes, I need to hear a file on something called a 'deathnote,' it might be under the Kira file." I waited a few seconds, and then the operator cleared her throat.

"'A Deathnote is a notebook that was dropped by a Shinigami into the human world. If a name is written in the Deathnote, and the writer has the person's face in their mind, then that person will die. The writer can specify the terms of death by writing it in the Deathnote; this allows the writer to control the actions and conditions of the person leading up until their death. If no conditions are specified, then the person whose name is written will die of a heart attack.'" I shivered, _it sounds like a sci-fi tool of death. I think it's safe to assume that Light is going to kill L with a Deathnote._

"Is there any connection between a Deathnote and a person named Rem?"

"'It seems, yet not proven, that each Deathnote comes with a Shinigami guardian. Around the year of 2003-2004, a Deathnote was dropped and the guardian Shinigami was said to be named Rem. On November 5, 2004, Rem disappeared from the human world and was never seen again. However, the Deathnote that it watched over remains still today. The previous known owners, up until Rem's disappearance, are; Misa Armane, Kyosuke Higuchi, and Light Yagami.'" This fact surprised me, _Misa owned a Deathnote?_

"Please tell all that you have on Misa Armane and when she owns a Deathnote."

"'Misa Armane was the first owner of the Rem-Deathnote however, when she was taken in for questioning by one L Lawliet she surrendered her Deathnote and lost all memories of ever having it. Shortly after Higuchi's death, she gained control over the Ryuk-Deathnote but then she surrendered that."

"So you are saying that if somebody surrenders their ownership, they will forget that the Deathnote ever existed?"

"According to the file, yes. In addition, it also says something about if they touch the Deathnote again; they will temporarily remember their memories of the previous ownership(s.) However, they will forget everything if they let go of the Deathnote but if they gain ownership of the Deathnote, they will not forget."

"They couldn't have put this in the report before they sent me on this mission?" I asked rhetorically.

"At least you don't live underground and act as an operator. I haven't seen daylight in a month!" My operator's voice complained.

"Cheer up, mate. You'll be promoted someday, and then you'll be able to complain about your outrageous missions. Now is there anything else in the Rem-Deathnote file that I should know? Anything related to L Lawliet's murder?"

"Now that you mention it, it says here that Light may have made a deal with Rem to kill L so that Light could protect Misa."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place? Now I have something I can work on, contacting Rem." I rejoiced happily, _Maybe both L and Light can live without either being murdered or turned into monsters._

"Before you hang up, the only way to see a Shinigami is by touching a piece of the Deathnote that they watch over. So good luck on finding a way to do that."

"Ah, thanks. And good luck on you being promoted soon. Although, your one of the more helpful operators I have ever had. Keep up the good work, bye." I flipped the phone shut. Right before letting the drugs put me to sleep; I decided I needed to figure out way to get hold of a Deathnote.

I started becoming conscience of the world around me when I heard strange whispers. My head was throbbing so I didn't open my eyes; I remained quite and focused on what they were saying.

"…How long will she be asleep?" asked Chief Yagami's voice.

"The doctor said he only gave her enough sedatives to keep her asleep for 1-2 days, so she should be awake today." Said Light matter-of-factly.

"I suppose that she wasn't as strong as I thought she was. It's been 4 days; any person who was strong enough to beat me at stairs should be awake by now." I was infuriated by L's words, enough that I was able to yell at him with my eyes closed.

"The only reason I don't have my eyes open is because I have a killer headache, it's almost as bad as the ones I get when I'm around you!" There was silence, even with my eyes closed; I could just see their shock. "Now was there a reason why you came to visit me?"

"We came to check on you, to see how your doing." Matsuda's voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh thank you, do you know when they'll let me out of here? I don't know if you've noticed, but my room is pretty isolated. I'm pretty sure they don't even have a TV. here."

"You could very well be checked out today, but I highly doubt the hospital will release a person who hit their head on a hard surface and can barely open their own eyes." L's unemotional voice spoke.

"So if I open my eyes, do you think they will let me out? I'm more at risk to die of boredom here than of head trauma. Not that I suffered any, oh and what about my ankle? I can't really feel it now, don't tell me that they amputated it."

"You can't feel it because they snapped it back into place. Amazingly, your ankle wasn't broken, it was just severely twisted. You should be feeling the pain in a few hours, and I don't plan on being around at that time," Mogi explained. Hearing his voice shocked me.

"Mogi too? How many of you people came? I'm pretty sure my room isn't that big."

"Oh, it's just us and Aiber, but he's waiting in the lobby. Oops, I forgot that Watari is in the car also, so we'd better hurry before he gets inpatient," Chief Yagami answered in a hurry.

"Some how, I just can't see Watari as being the impatient one, and when you say car do you mean limo? Or is there some kind of car I don't know about that can fit 8 people?" I asked nervously, _Oh please let it be a real car_

"We brought the limo of course! Ryuzaki wouldn't stand to take a bus or a minivan." Matsuda said happily. I groaned, and then someone cleared his or her throat.

"I believe it is time you should open your eyes, if you cannot do so, you will have to stay even longer. And I have no intention of bringing a television in for you." L announced sharply. I let out an even louder groan, just for L's benefit.

"Fine, but can you guys turn off the lights and close the curtains, if I'm going to be forced to open my eyes, I don't want the room to blind me." I could hear the noise of flicking off my lights and the rustle of the curtains being drawn. I let out a final groan, and with my head throbbing, I slowly opened my eyes. As the image sharpened, I could see everyone standing over me. Their faces becoming clearer and clearer, I became a little embarrassed.

"Hey, don't get so close to me!!! It's not as if I'm growing a third eye or something. All right now, my eyes are open so let's go. But really, I would like some very strong aspirin, I'm talking about knock-out-an-elephant-strength of aspirin," there was more silence. "Come on guys, let's go." I made sure I was indeed wearing actual clothing, not a hospital gown. Then I rolled out of the bed, only to fall onto the floor._ Ohmygosh, I forgot about my stupid ankle, I should have waited until they gave me crutches. Why do I always end up looking like an idiot? _

L and Light grabbed my arms and hoisted me up; I said my thanks to them while cursing under my breath. Matsuda handed me a pair of crutches, and after trying them out, I headed out the door. I got to the doors, and then I realized that I left the others far behind. I sat on a bench, and waited for them to catch up.

"Eh? How about I'm pretty fast for a person with a twisted ankle. Now if you don't mind, can we please go home now?" Everyone grumbled their agreements, and we went home happily.

The days went by with simplicity; it mostly just involved me sitting in my bed watching TV, and occasionally going downstairs to get caught up on our investigations. Finally, the day came when my ankle was healed and I could walk all by myself without needing the crutches. I was so happy, I even ran down the stairs, just to prove to myself that I could do it. I ran into the room where everyone would usually be crowded around computers, I had expertly dubbed it 'the surveillance room.' To my surprise, the surveillance room was completely empty. _If they aren't in here then they must be eating breakfast! _So I ran to the kitchen at full speed and when I reached the doorway, I leaped into the air and shouted "Herreeeee's Tara!"

L was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, with his ice cream spoon suspended through mid-lick. **(AN- Whoa that sound a little dirty!) **Other than him, there was nobody in the kitchen, not even Light.

"Hey L, how's that ice cream going? Where is everyone?" I asked the dazed-looking L. L put down his dessert-eating utensil and looked at me puzzled.

"I would hope that they would be asleep. You do realize that it is 3:30 in the morning?"

"What? No way, I would have known if-"L placed a phone in front of my eyes, the screen clearly said 3:33 A.M. "Oh hey, it's 3:33 A.M. you should make a wish."

"The numbers 333 are generally associated with the devil, and you're telling me to make a wish?"

"YES! Now hurry up, it only lasts a minute."

"You may stop rushing me, as ridiculous as it was, I already made a wish. Now would you please explain why you came downstairs at three in the morning screaming a modified quote from a Steven King novel?" I remembered my exciting entrance and realized how silly I must have looked.

"Well, you see, I was just really excited that I could walk without crutches anymore, so I guess I woke up a little early. Hey, why are you up at this hour anyways? And why are you eating ice cream without sharing with me?" I asked in a whiney tone.

"I don't sleep very often, and if you want some ice cream, there are plenty more in the freezer." I looked around for a freezer-like object, but could not find anything that could pass as a refrigerator. When I gave up, L cleared his throat and gestured to a cabinet on the very large wall. I opened the door, and was suddenly amazed by the depth of the freezer box. I stuck my head inside a scoped out the many flavors of ice cream available. After much debate, I decided on cookie dough, it was a childhood favorite of mine. I pulled that out and placed it on the island right next to L, he looked at it disgustedly.

"Cookie Dough is such an over-the-top ice cream, you can't put any type of toppings on it without it ruining the flavor," He said while slightly backing away from the ice cream.

"Well, life isn't about the toppings- besides I like it just the way it is. Now where are the spoons?" L pointed a particularly high-up drawer, I sighed and reached up and pulled open the drawer. Blindly reached around, I touched something metal and pulled that out. Now that I had a spoon and my ice cream, I sat down at a stool at the island opposite of L. I started eating out of the container and looked over at L who looked appalled. "What?" I asked.

"How can you eat that out of the carton? I've never heard of something like that!"

"Really? I mean, everyone does it! It's just part of the human culture. Of course, if you weren't human, then it would all make sense." I pseudo-sneered at him.

"Are you insinuating something here? I don't believe that your tone of satire is appropriate."

"Oh, why can't you just use normal words like, instead of 'insinuating' why couldn't you have said 'implying'? Don't get me started on the word 'satire,' what's wrong with just saying 'sarcasm?'"

"I suppose I could 'tone down' my use of intelligent words so people like you can understand me-"

_Plop!_

I flung a piece of cookie dough at L's face, it landed in his hair.

"I believe you've said enough." I said, then there was a silence and I began to giggle madly. L picked out the cookie dough chunk from his hair and ate it.

"Over-the-top, just as I thought," L said as if he were analyzing me.


	10. Chapter 11

"Aw man, that was just a little too strange for me. I mean, when exactly was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Despite what you may think, I keep myself clean. How else do you think I keep myself from getting cavities even though I eat a large amount of sweet things?"

"Teeth and hair hygiene are two completely unrelated things, so that is not a real answer. So due to suspicion of doubt, I could very well assume that you don't wash your hair very often."

"Believe what you like, I can only assure you that my hair is as clean as any other average human."

"Well I think I've eaten enough ice cream, now what do we do? I mean, it's not like I can go back to sleep."

"Well, there are a few mysteries that surround you that I would very much like to know the answers to."

"Well that depends, I'll only answer a select few," I answered cryptically.

"I suppose I could agree to those conditions. Now as for my first question, what is my real name?"

"That doesn't sound like a question that really concerns me; I take it your trying to see how much I know? Very well, I know for a fact that your name is L Lawliet, it's a little strange if I must say so myself. I know your real name because the police division I work for was created by Watari, so of course we know your real name. Ask all you like, but I will not reveal anymore information about my police division." L looked a little puzzled about this.

"Well, I suppose I will have to ask him about that later. I take it that the first night you stayed here you went to see Watari? Don't bother answering that, my next question would is," he paused to think about it. "Do you know anything about the Kira investigation that you are not sharing?"

"I think I'll pass on that one, but I have my reasons. Just trust me, I am on your guys' side. Are you going to only be asking those kinds of questions? That's no fun! I wont answer any more questions unless they interest me." I stuck out my tongue to show my stubbornness. L rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine, but don't think I'm getting any amusement out of this, the only way I will you ask personally questions is if you answer some un-related questions. Are those satisfactory terms?" I gave a great big toothy grin and accepted his offer.

"But wait, do I get to ask you questions?"

"No" he replied almost as soon as I asked.

"Not to sound like a little kid, but that is so unfair! If you are going to be prying into my personal life, AND seeing what I know, I think I should at least get something out of this," I whined childishly.

"Although it feels like I am the one getting the unfair deal, I suppose I could accept your offer. Now, do you know anything about the Kira case that you are not telling us about?"

"Hold on there Lawliet, before you ask such an unpersonal question, I believe that you have to ask something beforehand."

"Well, what am I supposed to ask you about?" He quizzed.

"I don't know, anything! Ask about my favorite things, or about my past or something like that. It's not a really hard thing to do, I guess you could say I'm making you practice your social skills!" The idea of me teaching this so-called 'genius' made me giggle slightly.

"Fine then, how are you so good at running?" he finally came up with after a few seconds.

"Oh, I used to be on my high school track team, and a few other sports. See, I was pretty tough for a girl, so I was good at all kinds of sports. I think I kind of hustled you when I challenged you to that race. To be honest, you were holding up fine anyways."

"I see, and as for the other question?"

"I do know something about the kira investigation, but I'm not sure as to whether I can share it with you just yet. It's not that I don't want to, it's just there are many complications that would arise if I had told you everything I knew about the Kira case."

"You're not being very helpful," he said while wagging his finger at me. "I want some real information next time."

"I'll see what I can do, like I said, there are some complications about me telling you everything. So as for my question, in the spirit of sports, what sports did you play?"

"I did not attend a proper high school, but I used to be pretty good at tennis. Now, do you know anything about Kira's-" L began, but I gave him a stern look to say, don't think I forgot about our deal. "Oh, yes. I have to ask you a personal question, right. What is your favorite food?"

"Good boy, as for my favorite food… Hmm I don't really have one, but I have a thing for spicy foods. It's kind of like what you have for sweet things, except I love eating buffalo wings and chili soup but not wasabi. I never liked that for some reason. Now you may proceed with the question asking."

"Do you know anything about Kira's killing methods?" I thought about it, I decided to give him a watered-down version.

"I know that Kira method of murder is a some-sort of supernatural device. I do not believe that he/she created the device, she/he was given the weapon by kind of god. As unbelievable as this sounds, it is the truth, yet I have no proof of any kind." I gave him a second to process this new information. "Now then, I can't ask you what your favorite food is, I don't think you're the artistic type, so asking your favorite color seems redundant. How about what kind of music you listen to? Let me guess first, I'd say your into all that classical stuff, all you geniuses are alike."

"I don't listen to much music, all I hear are mathematical patterns playing over and over. As for your question, the same thing. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Not very original now are we? I think you should at least try playing an instrument, it's a very useful skill. No matter, I listen to all kinds of music; from classic rock like the Beatles and The Who, to modern day rap like," I almost named the 2021 band 'Blueprint.' "Like uh, Snoop Dogg." I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. L's face scrunched up,

"'Snoop Dogg?' Please tell me that the singer is of the canine species."

"There is nothing wrong with Snoop Dogg, he is a fine rapper. Now don't you have a question to ask?"t

"Well for once I can't seem to think of any other Kira-related questions."

"But we cant just end here, I'll be eternally bored. How about we keep playing your game, and I'll promise to answer more of your questions later when you think of them?" After some persuading, L agreed to this deal.

We talked for hours, at least until L decided he needed to go back upstairs and chain himself to Light again. I learned that he never had any pets, that he was an orphan, that his 'only' fear was losing, and more. In exchange, I told him about how I had many dogs while growing up, how I hated my parents for always pretending to be perfect, and about my many fears of bugs, stapling my hand, and my friends getting hurt.

Eventually, everyone else started waking up, one by one. To keep myself preoccupied, I made everyone breakfast, my style. I made macaroni and cheese with a side of peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches. To each confused face, I explained how I was never fond of bland breakfast foods, so I always ate lunch foods for breakfast.

"So," I began when everybody was seated at the island. "What's the scoop? Catch me up on what's been going down. What's happening today?"

"Well," came Light's voice behind a sandwhich that seemed to be dripping jelly. "Aiber is pretending to be Eraldo Coil, who was hired to track down L for the Yotsuba Company."

"And I told them that Misa was taken in by L for questioning, under the suspicion that she was the second Kira," Aiber explained. "Basically, I am going to have them interview her for being the new spokesperson for the Company, and they'll ask her questions and eventually hire her. Then she can help us get information on them one by one until we find out which one is Kira."

"That sounds like a perfect plan!" I exclaimed this a little too happily. _This is great, if Higuchi is there, then Rem is there. And if Misa comes and sees them, then Rem will definitely contact her. If I can make Misa get me to talk to Rem, then I can start saving L's life! But how do I get Misa to do this for me?_ I looked around at them and hatched a plan.

"Hey, I want to help! How about I pretend to be her new manager?"

"I believe I can allow that," L accepted. "Misa should be making her interview next week, until then, it's mainly up to Aiber."

"Tsch," Aiber snorted. "You make it sound like it's hard. I don't consider myself a 'professional conman' because it sounds cool."

"WHAAAAT??" I yelled from across the table. "You're a conman?" Mogi, who was sitting next to me, touched his ear in pain. "Sorry about that," I whispered to him.

"Well of course I'm a conman, L didn't hire me because of my dangerously handsome face." Matsuda snickered at Aiber's remark, I could see L glaring at Matsuda.

"Whoa you know, I would have never known this if you hadn't told me. Is there anything else I should know about, is Chief Yagami actually an international art thief or something?" There was silence, then Chief Yagami spoke really low and dark tone.

"I wouldn't joke about thieves around Weddy, she might get offended." I looked around and noticed for the first time that Weddy actually wasn't at our breakfast table.

"Wha-what do you mean? Are you saying that she's a thief? WHOA! I think I'm getting dizzy; this is so exciting!" I giggled to myself, realizing how lucky I was. I explained that I was getting a headache, and ran upstairs to my room flopping down on my bed. _I've got a plan, somehow I'll be able to contact Rem, and I'll find some way to save L. The mission I thought to be impossible, is turning out to be easier than I expected!_

The rest of the day was spent preparing Misa for the Yotsuba interview, at the rate she was going at, it was going to take the entire week. She couldn't seem to tone down the surprise level to something that was believable. I made a habit of waking up at three in the morning to go downstairs and eat ice cream with L. We continued to talk and ask questions about each other, until it just became a natural thing that we did.

"Hey you know what?" I interrupted one day, while I was breaking out a new flavor of ice cream. "I think we should go for a walk. I haven't been outside in forever, and of course you can bring your ice cream along with you." After much protest, L finally consented to going for a walk outside of the building.

"I believe there's a park nearby, unless you think that walking on a deserted street satisfies your needs," He grumbled as we walked.

"Ah, I didn't know you were so childish! And here I was thinking that you were all serious and mature. So where's this park? I don't think I've been to one in the longest time." Silence. "Well don't clam up on me now, after all the talking we've been through! Oh wait, it is my turn to ask you a question. So I've noticed that you are really pale, so my question for you is, have you ever been to a beach? I don't think you're albino, but sunlight doesn't seem to treat you well."

"We're going to turn left up here, and the park should be a little further from there," L instructed. "No I have never been to the beach, and I don't think it's something I can't live without. I believe I can go through the rest of my life and not worry about never going to the beach. I wouldn't think it fair to ask you if you have ever been to the beach, so I guess I'll have to come up with my own questions from now on."

"I have trained you well in the field of socializing, now this should be the ultimate challenge for you." I gave him a fake applause and we turned to the left.

"Right then, your question is; what did you want to be when you were growing up?" We started approaching the park, it was deserted as expected but it was still pretty.

"I must say, you pick a good park, and a good question for that matter."

"Thank you, I've been told I have great taste in children's playgrounds."

"Oh, now you have jokes? Who's been teaching you that? I'm going to have to take them out, nobody can be funnier than me! As for my question; when I was growing up I wanted to become a prosecutor. Sounds like an honorable job, right? I had it all planned out, I would go to college in the Ivy league and become a wealthy prosecutor in Beverly Hills. It's funny, because I've never even been to California before, I just wanted to go there because I saw these beautiful pictures on the internet. I think I'm going to ask you the same question, even though I think I already know the answer." We came to a bench in the lamplight, and I gestured to sit down.

"I as I grew up, I already knew that I would become a detective. I told you about how I was an orphan, well I lived in an orphanage called the Wammy House, it's not like any other Orphanages. The Wammy House is where all the specially gifted children go, so if you are raised there, it's almost definite that you are going to become a very powerful and smart adult."

"Sounds like a very cool place to be, I'll bet you had lots of campus parties." I poked fun at him, he didn't seem to mind.

"I am sure I don't know what you are rambling about."

"Oh, don't you pretend you are all innocent! I'm on to you, I'll bet that you are completely different from the L that everyone knows about. That you are secretly a huge party boy, that you listen to 80's music, and you have an '75 mustang with special modifications."

"If you don't stop talking this nonsensical banter, I will have no choice but to test you for hallucinogenic drugs."

"You'll have to catch me first if you want to make sure I am clean. And you'll have to find me in order to get your next question." I jumped up and ran towards the darkness where the trees blocked any moonlight. I stood behind a tree where I could still see L sitting on the bench. He sat there for a minute looking very irritated, then after a few long seconds, he got up from the bench and started walking in my direction. I silently giggled to myself, always keeping an eye on L, who was slowly getting closer and closer to me. I knew he couldn't see me, so I hushed my breath and waited for him to pass me.

When he completely passed me, I jumped onto his back in a single movement. Almost as quickly as I had jumped on his back, he lunged forwards and threw me onto the ground.

"I got you," he said with a little triumph in his voice. I let out a cry of pain.

"You had better start running, because the second I get enough energy to stand up, I'm taking you down. No more questions for you tonight." L chuckled, and turned around a started walking in the opposite direction.

**Author's sad note- Hey guys, so I wont be able to update every other day like i usually do, because I have band camp and it's from 8 am to 6 pm, its really brutal. So if I had to guess, I'd say the next chapter would be ready by friday. keep the fingers crossed! **


	11. Chapter 12

"I laid still for a few short seconds, recovering and coming up with a new plan. After making sure that nothing was broken, I slowly got up and looked for L.

I could see him slowly walking back towards the bench, his hands in his pockets, looking like a ghost with his pale skin. I started running as fast as I could, even though the sound of my footsteps were very audible, L didn't bother to turn around. I finally reached him and for the second time that day, I jumped right on his back.

This time when he tried to throw me off his back, I held right on. As much as he tried, he couldn't get me to fall off again. When he let up on the bucking, I leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Little known fact; I used to be really good at the mechanical bull ride." As soon as I had whispered this, he backed up and sat on the bench with me underneath him. It hurt more than I thought it would. "You jerk!" I yelled. "That hurt! Don't you know that you aren't supposed to hurt a girl! Besides, that was definitely cheating. As a penalty, I think you should have to carry my heavy body all the way home. Seeing as how I may be so severely injured that I may not be able to walk, I find it to be a fair deal."

"Well, you attacked me first," L protested.

"I find your excuses to be pitiful, now get your bony butt off of me, and get moving. It's starting to get a little cold outside, and since you aren't wearing shoes, I suggest that it would be more beneficial if you got a move on." L got up, with me remaining on his back, and started walking in the direction of the building. "Atta, boy! Now hurry up, I think that I ought to start making breakfast again."

"I think I speak for the rest all of us when I say, please stop making breakfast for us. I don't think any of us have as toned a stomach as you to eat macaroni and cheese for breakfast."

"Really? That's a pity, I was going to make mozzarella cheese sticks today. I was looking forward to making my own buffalo sauce to go with it."

"I feel as if I have just saved the rest of the task force from from suffering a worse fate than being killed by Kira."

"Oh, whatever. You are so obsessed with Kira, it wouldn't surprise me if you talk about him in your sleep. Now hurry 'L-sy,' my own feet are cold." I quieted down and lowered my head, and sniffed his spiky black hair. To my surprise, his hair smelled pleasant, as if he had just showered.

"Your'e lucky, your hair passes my expectations. In fact, I think it smells better than mine, maybe I could borrow your shampoo sometime?"

"Please tell me you are joking, and that you did not just smell my hair. Even though the police are not working with me anymore, I can still get a restraining order against you."

"Oh, don't be that way. How about I make it up to you, let's continue our little question game. In exchange, I won't go stealing your shampoo, or continue sniffing your hair. Do we have a deal?" Another moment of silence.

"Alright, but I am not asking the first question, and don't ever call me 'L-sy' again."

"Haha, DEAL! So, how come you don't like wearing shoes? Don't your feet ever get cold?"

"I don't like wearing shoes because I don't enjoy having my body being confined in tight spaces. Also, my feet don't get very cold because I have good circulation in my feet from doing a large quantity of hard and rigorous exercises."

"Huh, that's strange, my feet are always cold. And as for confined in tight spaces… Does that mean your not wearing any underwear? I'm totally kidding about that, by the way." I laughed so hard, I'm sure that L had a hard time being able to continue carrying me.

"Why is it that I have only known you for a few weeks, yet you find it perfectly acceptable to talk about my underwear?"

"It's because we're friends!" I rebuttled.

"I don't know when that was decided," I heard him mutter quietly, I kind of smacked him on the head.

"You dolt! I seem to remember a certain person who called me 'Tara-kun?'"

"According to my memory, I was threatened to say that." I smacked him on the head again.

"You keep this up, and you're going to have a nasty headache in the morning," I warned.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately, I don't think it's because of blunt force trauma." I smacked him again, only a little harder.

"How'd you like that? I can make it go harder, if your'e any more rude. Now come on, we are almost there." L nodded his head, and we reached the top of the steps, before anything else was said. " Hey, are you going to let me down here? Or are you going to carry me to my room, on your way to your's?"

"You are most definitely going up those stairs without my help, the last time I carried you down the stairs, I nearly injured my quadriceps. Do not think that I plan on tearing a muscle."

"I am going to let that one slide, because my feet are cold, and if I give you a concussion then you can't bring me to the edge of the stairs." L sarcastically threatened me, and eventually reached the stairs. We climbed the stairs in unison, then I was remembered something important.

"Oh yah, tomorrow is Misa's interview! I get to go undercover, and find the new Kira! It'll be awesome to get out and be all secretive," I said nonchalantly.

"I certainly hope that Misa has learned to act… normal." I laughed at this and remained silent until we reached my floor. "Well, see you later, I guess."

"Yes, good night." And with that, I climbed into my bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning I went downstairs to the kitchen to find that everyone was happily eating cereal, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at this, and grabbed some ingredients to make French toast.

"What happened to 'I don't like Breakfast foods?'" Light asked with sincere curiosity.

"French toast is probably the only breakfast food I can stand, they have the sweetness of pancakes, and the crunchyness of waffles. I consider it to be a hybrid food rather than a bland meal that is usually eaten in the morning." After finishing making my French toast, I sat down at the island with the rest of the people. Everyone was there, for once, I felt as if they were my family. This made me happy; when being inducted into the Historical section of Interpol, the agent in particular is erased from the Earth. All existence of that person vanishes, even the direct family members are told that their son or daughter has died.

Because of this, I had done my best to just forget my family, I am kind of a cold fish when it comes to sad stuff. So being here and sitting with these people that are close to me made me feel at home again. I loved the way everybody laughed when someone said a joke, or the way that everybody scolded Matsuda, and I especially loved how I was accepted among them. I started smiling, so much that everyone was looking at me funny.

"So, who's excited for today? Raise your hand!" I asked in a very teacherly way. Nobody but me raised their hands. "Oh, you guys have no sense of adventure, I couldn't sleep at all last; I was so excited."

I saw Light whisper something into Matsuda's ear, while looking at L and I.

"Excuse me, Light? Something you want to share with the rest of us?" I raised an eyebrow menacingly. I gave him an evil stare and he started getting really flushed.

"Nothing, Tara!"

"Oh we will talk about this later." More evil stares, and faces getting redder.

A few hours later, Misa and I were preparing for her interview. L was talking to us fast, giving us instructions on what to do and what not to do. After listening for what seemed like hours, we were finally on our way to the Yotsuba towers. Because of my overly-cautious driving, we took a lot more time getting there than I thought I would. Right before getting out of the car, I turned to Misa.

"Alright, I actually have a favor for you, if you see or meet anyone named Rem, could you please her to come and talk to me?" Misa nodded, luckily, she was not wearing pigtails today. "Awesome, now let's do this!" I raised my fist into the air, and we both cheered in a ridiculous way.

We got inside and she went upstairs, I sat on the couch waiting. It took awhile for anything to happen, a few hours later I heard a sound that sounded like commotion. I looked around to see this man on the ground with papers scattered around him. I ran over to see if he was alright, by that time I got to him, he was already rubbing his ankle in pain.

"Hey man, are you ok? What happened?" I helped him gather his papers, and he looked up at me.

"I was supposed to be running this upstairs to the officials, but I'm pretty sure that I broke my ankle or something."

"Well, I could run that up for you, it's no problem; I was actually getting pretty bored. You know, I broke my ankle recently, it's not so bad. I think you'll find it to be worth the pain. Now which is the floor where the bosses are?"

"Just go to the top floor and go down the hall and take the second left. I hope you don't get bullied by the guards, they are so annoying, it only makes you even more suspicious about what they are doing. You didn't hear that from me, but thanks for helping me out." The man was very young, and seemed a little like he didn't take his job too seriously.

"Thank you, and it's no problem! I hope that you get better, and that I don't get taken out by the bodyguards. See you around!" I took the papers in my hand and headed into the elevator.

_What is taking so long? Why hasn't Rem tried to contact me or Misa? This was supposed to work, how am I to help save L without the help of a Shinigami? _The elevator music was boring me so I just tuned into my own little world. The floor in which I was supposed to go to was floor thirty-six, and I was still on floor four. I actually sat down on the floor and waited as the elevator slowly climbed the building.

I closed my eyes for a moment, I was getting drowsy. I opened them immediately to stop myself from falling asleep. As I did, I realized that the elevator was not moving. This made me start panicking. I banged on the doors, and yelled, hoping that someone would hear me, then I felt something press against my hand. I turned around to see a large floating monster in my face.

I screamed, while the monster tried to talk to me. _Wait, maybe this is Rem? It makes sense, because everyone knows that monsters do not exist._

"Are you… Rem? " The monster nodded and I gasped. "So you are a Shinigami? And Kyosuke Higuchi is in possession of your Deathnote?" More nodding from Rem, I noticed that she was a very calm being.

"You are Tara Wellington, and are not from this time, is that correct? You do not have a deathdate, and yet, you do not seem to posses a Deathnote. What is your reason for wanting to confer with me?" Her voice was very god-like and dispassionate.

"It is true that I am not from this year, and that I come from a close future, I am here to save the life of one L Lawliet. It is to my understanding that Light Yagami has made a deal with you involving you taking the life of L. Could you please tell me the details of that bargain? I know you don't like Light, so could you please betray the trust of such an evil person?"

"It is true that I have made a pledge with Light Yagami, and it is true that I loath him as much as possible. However, I cannot willingly tell you the finer points of the pact, and just break my promise."

"I understand. You are a very honorable creature, despite legends. I will not ask you to not kill L, I will only try to find a way around the arrangement. Now please, what is Light doing in return for you killing L?"

"Light Yagami is to protect Misa Armane from any danger, and more specifically, danger from L Lawliet. I am to write L Lawliet's name in my Deathnote when Light Yagami gives me the command. However, if I am to kill L Lawliet, then I will die. This is because I am saving Misa Armane's life by stopping the human that will eventually take hers." I thought about this for a moment, if this was the situation, then there seemed to be no possibly way to save L.

"My situation- as well as L's- is looking grim. Could you please explain to me the rules of the Deathnote? I'm sure there must be some sort of loophole there."

"The Deathnote does indeed have very specific rules, rather than me telling you them, I would prefer you read them yourself. Do you have a spare piece of paper available?" I quickly scaned througth the documents that the man gave me. I pulled out one that looked less important than the others. She touched the back of the paper with a single claw, I flipped it around to find a list of rules. There were about sixty rules, I started reading them carefully and quickly, finally about thirty rules in, I found what I was looking for:

_**The deathnote will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.**_

"This is it! This will work! If I write L's name in the Deathnote four times and each time it's misspelled, then Light won't be able to kill him! Rem, I have one more question; do you know where the other Deathnote is?"

"The other Deathnote is buried somewhere in an apple orchid nearby, it was placed there by Light, I suspect he plans to dig it up when he becomes Kira again. I do not believe it poses a threat; Light won't remember anything about his time as Kira, unless he touches a Deathnote. Even then, he will instantly forget it all if he lets it go."

"Thank you Rem, you have been a great help. I can almost guarantee you that I won't let L kill Misa, she is a great person and so is L. If I can save L's life, then I promise to talk it into him to let go of any suspicion on Misa."

"Since I have your word, I will allow to further help you; I will tear out a small section of the Deathnote and give it to you. However, it will only be big enough if you are for four names, if you had any plans on killing Light Yagami, I would recommend not doing so." My eyes widened in shock, I ran forth to hug Rem, only to run right through her and hit the opposite wall.

"Oww," I cried in pain. "Thank you so much Rem, I really appreciate it, but why are you doing this?"

"I am helping you succeed because I believe you are a more honest person than Light Yagami and that you have a better chance at saving Misa. One more thing, then I must leave; in my Deathnote, there are some fabricated rules created by Light Yagami. They are on the last page, do not take them to heart. I will see you again."


	12. Chapter 13

I said goodbye to Rem, and as soon as she disappeared, the elevator started to move again. Finally, I reached the desired floor; I clutched the papers in my hands and went down the hall. As soon as I made the second left, two enormous men were right in front of me. I let out a tiny gasp, I didn't expect them to be THAT close. I weakly held out the documents to them.

"These are for the Yotsuba officials," I managed to say. Normally I don't get very intimidated by people that looked bigger than I did, but these two men were simply outrageously scary. "Do you- do you know when Misa Armane will be done with her interview? I-I'm her new manager." _CRAP! My nervous stutter came out!_

"She just got back from the restroom," the tall blonde one growled. "Personally, I think they already decided to hire her, so they should be done any minute." I made a nervous laugh and smiled at both of them.

"Oh, ok then! Thank you!" I said quickly, and then scurried around the corner. I was walking fast, so that they couldn't call me back to wait with them. I made a mad dash for the stairs; I was so scared that I didn't think I could stand being in the elevator.

Sixteen flights of stairs later, I regretted making that decision. I walked down five more sets of stairs before I realized that I could get off at the next door and take the elevator the rest of the way down. While waiting for the remaining 15 floors to go by, I decided to sit down again. _I really have to break this habit of sitting down in random places; there must be thousands of germs on this floor._

Now I was feeling a littledisgusted with myself, then I got up when there was only three floors left. I brushed myself off, and straightened my back. The doors opened and I briskly walked out into the lobby. Without warning, I was attacked.

"Tara-chan! I did it!" my assailant squealed. "They've decided to hire me!"

"Misa! Congratulations, I knew you could do it, but did you really have to tackle just as I was coming out of the elevator? Besides, how did you get here before me? I even ran down a bunch of stairs!"

"Oh, I just took the executive's elevator, it's much faster. And I had to tackle you because there is no entrance like a surprise entrance! Now let's go out to eat, in celebration for my huge victory!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the doorway, I was running just to make sure my arm wouldn't be dislocated. I got in the car with incredible speed; it was even more incredible that Misa was already in the car.

I sped out of the parking ring, and then looked in the mirror at Misa.

"So where do you want to eat? And more specifically, how do you get there?"

"Nowhere. I don't eat, remember? I had to say something to get us out of the building, there were cameras watching everywhere. Now, is there something you want to explain?" I looked at her with a confused look, I was still processing that she 'doesn't eat.' Misa made an agitated huff. "Do you want to explain how you knew about a Shinigami? And what did you talk about? Don't say that you were just catching up on your old friends. I knew you were different from us, but I didn't know you were acquainted with death gods."

"Oh, that? I was just um; well I used to own a Deathnote. So, when I knew that the new Kira was here, I thought maybe I could ask Rem if she would tell me who he was." I went out on a limb with this story. _If she were smart, she'd realize that my whole story was a fake. It has an obvious contradiction._

"WOW! You owned a Deathnote too? That practically makes us sisters!" I let out a silent breath of relief. "So do you know?"

"Do I know what?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Do you know who Kira is?"

"Well that depends, do you?"

"I asked you first! You have to tell me your answer first!" I actually heard her stop her foot in the backseat.

"Alright! Jeez, there is no need to get upset about it. Rem told me that the new Kira is Kyosuke Higuchi."

"Yep, that's what she told me! Now how are we going to tell L that Higuchi is Kira?"

"I have no idea; I was hoping you had an idea. Hey, your not going to tell L about how I used to be the second Kira, right?"

"Of course I won't! I know how you spend so much time with him, and I've seen how you act around him," Misa gave a little giggle.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about. Besides, I don't want you to tell him because he might not trust me anymore. And if he doesn't trust me anymore, how else can I convince him to let you and Light get some alone time?" A big, over-dramatic gasp came from the backseat.

"You would do that for us?"

"Sure, I have to pay you back for giving me clothes and setting me up with Rem."

"Oh Tara, you are so cool! We are so going to have a sleepover sometime."

"A sleepover? Don't you think we're a little old to call it that?"

"No way, you are only too old to call it that, if you think you're too old! It'll be so much fun; we'll do our hair, watch movies, and talk about boys." Another squeal, _why do I feel like I'm in the presence of a teenager?_ "Ooh, speaking of boys, have you kissed L yet?"

I almost slammed on the brakes in my surprise.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? No! Of course not! It's not like that at all! L and I are just friends, that's all there is to it."

"Why not? Haven't you even thought about kissing him?"

"NO! The thought never even crossed my mind, and his either, I'm pretty sure." That was a tiny lie, I HAD thought about it just once, while I had a broken ankle and I couldn't fall asleep. I was still turning beet-red, and Misa could see that. She pursed her lips in a smile and hummed a 'mhm.'

We talked about other subjects for the remainder of our car ride home. As we pulled in, I could see Light, L, Matsuda, and Chief Yagami waiting for us. I stepped out of the car, and felt something in my pocket crinkle, I peered into it and saw that it was a piece of paper. _That must be the scrap of Deathnote Rem gave me! _I smiled and opened Misa's car door. In a blur of motion, she ran out of the car and flung her arms around Light. Everyone but Misa was looking in a surprised manner.

"Oh Light, I missed you so much! I acted out my heart for that interview, luckily, seeing you brought my heart back to life." I snickered at the cheesy line, as Misa buried her head into Light's shirt. Chief Yagami cleared his throat, Misa did not look up from Light's shirt, and this gave me an idea.

I ran towards Chief Yagami and flung my arms around him loosely.

"Oh Chief, I missed you so much that I had to remind myself to breathe at some times. I hope I never have to be separated from you again, it would only kill me!" The Chief looked very red, but he laughed all the same. I could see Misa glaring at me, and Light trying his best not to grin. I looked over at Matsuda, who was nudging an expressionless L.

We all went inside and I made a beeline for the kitchen, I hadn't eaten in four hours. I got inside and threw open the cabinets and surveyed my options, I decided on making some cheap ramen noodles.

I sat down at the island; I was the only one there. _It amazes me how Misa isn't down here with me stuffing her face. She has to eat sometime. _I finished my spicy noodles happily, feeling very refreshed afterwards.

I rushed upstairs to my room and pulled out the piece of Deathnote. I decided to write L's faux-name as quickly as possible. I brought the paper to my desk in the corner, and then I realized I didn't have a pencil or pen. _You have GOT to be kidding me._

I ran downstairs in search of somebody who might have a writing utensil. I soon ran into L and Light, who were sitting in front of the computer screens.

"Hey you, little spiky haired punk, do you have a pencil or pen, or even a marker?" L swiveled his chair around to look at me, I noticed that he had a stack of marshmallows behind him on the desk.

"I do not understand why you are calling me small, considering how I am taller than you. I think that I may have a pen in our room, we would have to accompany to our room."

"Well gosh; you're only taller than me by a few inches. Besides, I took my mom's height. So let's go, I really need something to write with, I have to do something important and I don't want to forget about it. Oh, and before we go, can I have a marshmallow? They are on of my favorite foods!" Light pitched a marshmallow at me, I caught it with ease. "Thank you! Have you ever tried to microwave them? It is a wonderful sweet phenomenon."

We all started climbing the stairs I was still trying to devour the marshmallow- it was very chewy.

"Ohmygosh, what kind of hybrid marshmallow was that? I almost couldn't breathe." I managed to squeak out when I finally finished the mallow.

"If you must know, it was a richer quality of Marshmallow, the sugar is of purest quality and it is whipped and stirred harder and longer than most marshmallows. This makes the Marshmallow squishier."

"You my friend, have the easy life. By the sounds of it, each one of those marshmallows should cost a fortune."

"Sounds about right," L sniffed. At this, Light grabbed a marshmallow and popped it into his mouth. He started to chew, but then started turning purple.

"Oh shit, he's choking! I told you those marshmallows were dangerous!"

"Stop talking," L said sharply. "We need to get that marshmallow out of his mouth." I rushed over to Light, L held him back, and I grabbed bits and pieces of the marshmallow from Light's mouth.

Now that I think about it, it was a very strange thing to do but at the moment, I was just focused on tearing out that marshmallow. Eventually, I pulled enough of the white sticky goop so that Light spat out the rest. He made a very large and loud gasp for air, pretty soon he was coughing. L and I sighed in relief, when Light seemed to catch his breath, he started laughing.

"Now I remember why I never liked marshmallows." I laughed along with Light, L looked as stern as he did on the first day I met him.

"What's got your panties in a wad? You should be glad that Light didn't die; besides it was your marshmallow that choked him in the first place." Light gave a little sad towards L.

"He chose to eat the marshmallow himself; it was not my fault that he almost died. Now let's hurry, we barely passed Misa's room, it will take forever to actually get to the elevator at this rate." We continued up the stairs until we reached my own floor and got into the elevator.

"Oh, speaking about the stairs, when will the gym actually be ready? Is there going to be a swimming pool? I used to be a pretty good swimmer, and getting back in touch with my great swimming skills could be a big benefit."

"Actually the gym is complete; we were just going to reveal it later on. Most likely at dinner next week, when we are all together. As for a pool, there is one, but nobody is allowed in there."

"Oh why not?" I whined to him. "If you don't let me in there, I might get crabby from not working out. Trust me; I can be unpleasant when I am unhappy. Besides, don't I deserve special access since I won the stairs match?"

"I will think about it, until then, you are to stay out of the gym. Now here we are, your pen should be somewhere on my side of the room."

I studied the room; it was obvious which side was whose. The side that I suspected to be L's had various papers attached to the wall, including mug shots of every Yotsuba Official. There was also a very large stack of papers next to his bed, which looked as if it had never been touched.

Light's supposed side was pristine and neat, and the bed was perfectly made. There was a laptop on the nightstand next to Light's bed, it looked top-notch and of the latest edition. I felt a little jealous, so I chose not to look at Light's side anymore.

"So L, I see you're not exactly the neat-freak I thought you were," I teased at him. "Alright, can you narrow down the probable area for me? Your side of the room could take forever to sort through."

"Light and I will search the upper part of my room and you can search the lower quadrant. That stack of Yotsuba information will serve as a median."

"Alright then, I'm not going to find anything that will creep me out will I? Because accidentally touching your undergarments is not an equal punishment for borrowing a pen."

"I would prefer it if you would stop referring to my underwear and such things as 'gross.' Better yet, if you could refrain from talking about them at all would be most satisfactory." I rolled my eyes at him and started searching my area.

Aside from a monstrous amount of papers, L didn't have anything odd in his room. About ten minutes had passed by, yet I had not found a pen yet. _What is wrong with this age? Do they really have to do everything on a computer? Whatever happened to taking notes the old-fashioned way, like I did in school?_

"I found it!" Light proclaimed happily, holding up a fountain pen. I stood up from checking out a suspicious box near the corner.

"Thank you Light! And you too L!" I gave Light a high-five, and then he handed the pen to me. I noticed that it was severely chewed up. I held it up for them to see. "What happened? Did you run out of candy to eat and thought you might try something more solid? Whoops, that's actually kind of really rude, I'm sorry about that joke." I blushed.

"You are welcome, now that you have your pen, I would ask you to please leave. Of course, if that is not too impolite." I laughed and started walking towards the door.

"Don't worry about it, if you hadn't asked I probably would have come up with some excuse to run out. See you guys later!" I ran out of their rooms and into the elevator, I was excited that I was about to accomplish my mission. _Of course, even though I'll have most likely prevented his death, I will have to stick around at least until his death date has passed. I guess that won't be so bad._

I reached my floor and raced over to my desk where my piece of paper was waiting for me. After trying out the pen on my skin, I wrote the following names onto the paper.

_L Lawiet_

_L Lawriet_

_L Lawtiet_

_L Lawsiet_

* * *

**Author's victorious Note- I THINK I DID IT! if yo uare reading this, then I successfuly manueverdd around the computer glitch! My secret: I reused one of the old chapters and copy and pasted it into it! MUWAAHAHA my technological skills advance!**


	13. Chapter 14

I finished writing the names and felt very accomplished doing so, I smiled to myself all the way down to Misa's room. While I was there, I borrowed a very important item and casually snuck it upstairs to my room. The rest of the day went by slowly, and I still remained smiling to myself. What was even better was that nobody even asked about my bizarre behavior.

At three in the morning, I snuck downstairs to meet L as usual. This time, he wasn't eating ice cream; he was eating a steaming white goop. I identified it to be a micro waved marshmallow.

"For once, I believe your outrageous idea was a good thing. A micro waved marshmallow definitely tastes better than regular ones. I bowed to him as if he were applauding me.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't really my idea. When I was 13, my best friend Lisa told me about the extravagant delicacy. Now, tonight I have plans for us; would you care to take a guess? I'll give you a hint; we aren't going for a walk."

"We are NOT going swimming," L said almost instantaneously.

"WHAT? Why not? And how did you know? Was it the hint? Next time I won't give you a single clue, and then we'll see how smart you are." I whined pathetically.

"It wasn't the hint; I can see you swim suit straps through your blouse. And we are not going swimming because; the gym hasn't been opened to the rest of the task force."

"Quite looking at my shirt, you pervert!" I paused, for satisfaction. "And correct me if I am wrong, I did beat you at the stairs. Besides, nobody will know. Except maybe for Watari, if he has those cameras downstairs." _That reminds me, I have to tell him that I may have saved L's life._

"I really do detest people calling me a pervert," I gave him sad eyes. There was a silent moment while L seemed to be mulling over whether or not to grant my wish. Finally, he let out a sigh, and I knew I had won. "Because you introduced me to the micro waved marshmallow desert, I will allow you to go swimming. However, you have to promise that you won't go back until it was been announced to the rest of the members. In addition, I want you to cease calling me a pervert."

I cheered and agreed to his conditions, then spontaneously I rushed up a hugged him while jumping up and down and saying my thanks. I felt bashful after doing so, but as I looked at L, he appeared as surprised as weirded out as I was.

"So, where is the gym?" I asked while swinging my arms nervously.

"Take the main elevator down to the last floor and go down the hallway and take the third left," L instructed.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" I asked in a tone that sounded a little too desperate.

"I will be joining you shortly, first I must go change into my own swim garments."

"Oh, well I feel a little stupid, I'll see you down there. Well possibly, if I don't get lost, it wouldn't surprise me if I did lose my way."

"Nor would it surprise me," L said bluntly as he walked in the opposite direction as me.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath. I headed to the elevator and pushed the last button. The doors opened to a long, dimly lit hallway. My footsteps had an ominous echo to them. I came across the third doorway, and peered through.

"Oh," a small cry of surprise escaped my lips. The pool was a 6 laned 25-meter lap pool, it was just like the one my swim team used to practice in. The lights from the inside of the pool cast light blue shadows all over the walls, it was so peaceful looking.

I stripped off my clothes to reveal a red two-piece swimsuit that I had borrowed from Misa. It was just my style, the top wasn't too revealing, and the bottoms were the boy short kind- not some skimpy bikini. It was the perfect jockette swimsuit for me. I walked over to the stairs of the pool, and dipped my foot in. The temperature was nice and warm.

I was about to go inside the pool and start doing laps, but then another hair-brained scheme came to mind. I quickly shook the water off my foot to not leave wet footprints. I stood beside the doorway in a manner that I would not be seen if someone came through it. I stood there waiting to hear the opening of an elevator or the flap of L's feet.

Finally, I could hear someone walking down the hall towards the pool, I grinned silently and waited for L to walk through the doorway. He got about three and a half feet in front of the doorway, then I came from behind him and scooped his pale body up in my arms. I raced to the edge of the pool before L could see me, and through him in.

When he came up from the water, I was standing in front of him on the deck with my hands on my hips. I resembled superman, then I got a good look at him. I burst out laughing, his usually messy hair became incredibly flat and hung in front of his eyes.

"You look like a basset hound!" I gasped in between laughter. I bent over to put my hands on my knees to support myself from keeling over. I mimed wiping away tears and extended my hands towards him. Naturally, in a single wrist movement, he pulled me into the pool, flipping me over him. I swam underneath the water in the opposite direction of him. I surfaced, and did a lap for good riddance. L simply stood in the same spot where I had left him. I swam over to him and beamed.

"What?" I asked after he remained emotionless.

"I am not the swimming type," he said bluntly.

"Why not? It's such a fun thing to do, and I find it to be a very calming thing. Besides, your hair doesn't look that ridiculous, only just a little bit." I examined L even closer, he was even paler than I thought, but I couldn't help but notice that his body was actually kind of hot. His stomach was toned, but it wasn't noticeable. I shook my head- _you are being just as bad as Misa. Don't think that way._

"Is there something wrong? Your pupils are dilating, you aren't having a seizure are you?" L asked me with genuine concern.

"No, sorry. I don't have to go to the hospital, I just was thinking about something. How about we play the question game? You can go first."

"Alright, my first question is, what were you thinking about that got you so intensely zoned out?" If my reaction was bad before, my reaction this time was less than inconspicuous.

"No-Nothing! I-I was just thinking about this err, friend of mine!" _That damn stutter, I think I'm going to need some speech classes._

"I see."

"Wh-why are you so interested in what I was thinking? It's not like my thoughts are particularly interesting." There was a short moment of silence.

"I am interested in your thoughts, that is why I ask."

"Really? Was that actually a compliment from the high and mighty L Lawliet?"

"I wouldn't take it that way; I just find the human mind interesting and the different ways people think. Particularly yours because I have known you for the shortest amount of time. Now my next question for you is; do you think that Light truly cares for Misa?" I was a little shocked at this question.

"Wow, getting a little gossipy now are you? I would never have pegged you as the kind to talk about the up and coming and dramatic stuff and such."

"I do not consider it gossip, I simply need the opinion of an expert in the field of reading affectionate emotions. I'm assuming that you had some sort of practice in emotions of Love and Caring." I started blushing madly, I actually splashed a little water on my face to cool me down.

"Well you see, when I was growing up I never had many relationships. Whenever I had a boyfriend, something would always come up so that we couldn't see each other anymore. So I may not be the best person to ask about this sort of thing."

"Yet you were at least once infatuated with one of your boyfriends at one point in time?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"Then you will do nicely."

"Oh alright," I thought out my answer before stating my belief. "I think Light harbors no true romantic feelings towards Misa. If I out myself into Light's mind, then I would see Misa as a toddler that had a big crush on me. Now as for Misa, she definitely is crazy about Light, but it is a little creepy since they barely know each other. I believe true love comes from being with your special person for so long that you are each other's best friends. Of course, Misa could be an exception to this rule. Like I said, I am no expert."

"Thank you, nevertheless, your input has become most valuable." There was a long silence, the only thing you could hear was the slight lapping of the ripples in the pool.

"Why do you let me push you over?" I blurted out quietly.

"Please expand on that question," L requested.

"I mean, why do you let me get away with all the stuff we do together. I mean, you put Misa in an interrogation room for 3 months, and yet the worst you have done to me was supervise my shopping. I bet if I were, Misa or Light and I wanted to come down here before it was allowed to the rest of the force, you wouldn't let them. So why do you let me do that?" He remained silent, I realized it was probably too awkward of a question and apologized. Then I took a deep breath and sunk to the bottom of the pool.

_I shouldn't have said anything, now it might be uncomfortable for him to talk to me anymore. _I felt a skinny arm wrap around my stomach and pull me to the surface of the water. I stood facing L, whose hair was even wetter and floppier than ever.

"I allow you to do such spastic things because you are my friend and unlike Misa and Light, not under suspicion for being Kira. Does this answer satisfy you?" I smiled weakly and nodded. Then without a word, I went to the center of the pool and floated on my back.

"Why don't you come and join me? It might actually make you fall asleep, it's so relaxing," I called after a little while. I heard the sound of waves being broke, and knew that L came. I slightly opened my left eye to see L floating beside me with his eyes closed.

"Can I make a joke?" I didn't wait for a response. "You are so pale, if someone were to come in right now, them might think you were dead."

"I would consider it more of an advantage than a joke." L said after a few seconds. _I think drowsiness is getting to him._

"You would." I muttered quietly.

More long, silent minutes passed, it was wonderfully alluring. I almost drifted off to sleep a couple of times. L was so silent too, that sometimes I forgot that he was there. When this happened, I would always crack my eye open a slit; just to make sure he was still there.

"Hey L?" a hum answered in response. "Can I do something spastic?" No reply, I took this as a 'go ahead' sign. I slowly reached over and grabbed his hand. I intertwined my fingers with his long and warm ones. It felt nice, but that was all there was to it, I closed my eyes again and finally spoke.

"I'm glad to see that there is nothing wrong with two friends holding hands." And that was all for the rest of the evening.

After what felt like an hour, I gently pulled L over to the steps, and we got out of the pool. I grabbed my clothes, and we ascended in the elevator and up the stairs to my room, still connected by our hands. We finally let go when we reached my room and L was to go down the hallway to take the elevator up. I looked at him, smiled and whispered good night.

That night I fell asleep happily, thinking about everything I had accomplished that day.

While I was dreaming about nothing in particular, I heard a loud screeching sound.

"EEEEEEEEEEE," it was getting closer and much closer to me, I pulled my head under the pillow, but the noise was still getting closer. Suddenly, something jumped up on top of my bed.

"EEEEEEEK!" Misa squealed, I was sure that she had burst my eardrum. "Light told me about what you guys did last night!"

"WHAT?" I was fully awake now.

"Yah, he told me about how you guys secretly went swimming! That is so cute! So that's why you borrowed my swimsuit? Don't answer that! The first thing I want to hear out of your mouth is what you guys did that night!" _I guess this means that he didn't tell him about us holding hands. I suppose I should happy about that, I can't imagine the headache I would get if Misa knew._

"Nothing! We just went swimming, there is nothing else to it. I'll take you with me next time if you want."

"That is so boring! At least tell me what he looked like without a shirt on. I can't come along! That would make me the third wheel."

"Honestly, I don't know where you get these ridiculous ideas, there is nothing going on with us."

"I am an expert when it comes to this sort of stuff, so don't think that my ideas are unbelievable. And I think you're forgetting something?" Misa heavily hinted at me.

"If it brings you joy and pleasure, then I guess I'll tell you. L is extremely pale, and you can barely tell, but he has a muscular stomach."

Misa let out another high-pitched shriek, this time only louder. Then I remembered something and started giggling to myself. She looked at me as if to say 'what?'

"When L's hair is wet, he looks a lot like a floppy-eared dog. It looks hilarious!" We laughed together, and eventually had to catch our breath. Then she grabbed my wrist and tugged on it.

"You know, we should do something tonight! Like go out to a club or something, you did buy some party clothes, right?"

"Haha yah, sure sounds fun but L will never stand for it."

"Maybe, maybe not. I think I can work something out with him." There was more giggling between the two of us. Then Misa decided she to go back into her room to get ready for shooting her movie. I got changed and rather than go downstairs for breakfast, I went upstairs to see Watari.

I found him in front of the computers like I did before. He swiveled around to look at me.

"Yes?" he asked raised his dog-like eyes at me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am pretty sure that I have accomplished my mission. Of course, I am going to have to stick around for a while more to make sure everything goes according to plan. However, I do not foresee any complications." Watari smiled at me, he looked very relieved.

"Can you give me the date in which L was supposed to die?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I am to return to my correct year a few weeks after November 5, 2004. Afterwards, I'll come up with an excuse to leave the task force, and I'll return to the future. I might come and find you guys afterwards to check up on you guys."

"I see, November is quite a ways away. No matter, I'm sure everyone enjoys your company on the task force."

"Well, I just thought you would like to know and hopefully be reassured. Oh, do you want anything for breakfast? I can make something and bring it up to you if you like."

"Oh no, it's fine. I eat breakfast rather early actually, around 5 am. Besides, I doubt I have the same breakfast tastes as you." He winked as he said that. I made a nervous laugh.

"Well then how about lunch? I could make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, if you'd like," I offered.

"Well if you insist," Watari finally gave in.

"Excellent, I'll bring it up around 11:30, so try not to get too hungry." And then I turned and walked back to the elevator. I went all the way downstairs to get some breakfast, as usual almost everybody was there. I walked over to the refrigerator to get ingredients for today's breakfast; a salad. I whined a little since there was no salad dressing, but it was still a good breakfast.

The day went by quickly, the only thing I really got done was watching the Yotsuba group and ate lunch with Watari. It was pretty fun eating lunch with him, I got to watch the computer screens along with him, and I got to see Matsuda making a fool of himself while nobody was around. We had a pleasant chat about future events, I told him about future technology, stock market plummets, and horrendous tragedies. I had a lovely time.

Later that night, at about 11 p.m. Misa ran into my room and jumped on my bed for the second time that day.

"What are you doing? Why is it that I always wake up to you?" I complained with my head buried in my pillow.

"Come on, we have to get you changed! Get up already, everyone else will be finished getting ready before you will," she cheered as she jumped.

"What are you talking about?" I peered up at her to see her wearing a strange corset-like black mini-dress. "Why are you wearing that? And what are the others getting ready for?" Misa giggled a little bit, I noticed that she was wearing more makeup than usual.

"I told you I would make a deal with L. Tonight we will be going to a new club called The Electric Beats, and right now the others are waiting for you."


	14. Chapter 15

**Author's note: OOOH! I suppose I have to make a disclaimer for this chapter.**

**ps. did you notice that all the songs I used were made in 2004??? I did my homework ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Get Low","Bad Boy","If I ain't Got You", or "Numb." While I am at it, I do not own Deathnote or any of it's characters. There, all done! Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat up in the bed,

"You made a deal with L? What was it?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have any objections to it," Misa said connately. "Now let's get going. Here, I will go pick out your outfit while you stay here, that way you can relax for a few minutes." She zoomed off to my closet, while I plopped back down into my pillow. Almost instantly, she came back with a metallic silver dress that I had bought with the intention of wearing it in the future, as in my age-future. I groaned and knew there was no way of getting out of this; Misa was like a dog that had found a bone- she was not going to let me not wear that dress.

I slipped on the dress, and it reminded me why I liked it; its V-neck halter straps gave me a nice figure. I had hoped to wear this dress when I was going on a date with someone. I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, the dress looked nice, but my face looked like I was stoned.

"Hey Misa, I'm sorry to always use your stuff, but do you think I could use some of your makeup? I don't know if this is necessarily true but, I always thought you were supposed to look trashed after coming out of the club, not before going in it."

"Sure!" Misa ran into the bathroom carrying a large bag, she dropped it onto my sink counter, and I peered inside. I could see a large variety of colors of different makeup, and a vast amount of hair products. I tenderly grabbed some eyeliner, and then I felt Misa grab my hair. I looked into the mirror to see that she was flat ironing my hair.

"You see, even though your hair is naturally straight, the ends flip out a little. So I'm straightening them out, it'll look very surreal and futuristic." Misa sounded so professional; I actually had to remind myself that this was the girl who usually wore pigtails.

"Hey Misa, why on Earth do you have a flat iron? You have abnormally straight hair; I can't imagine that you'd ever need it." She was already half way through my hair, normally if I ever straighten my hair, it takes forever.

"Being in the movie business, you have to have every single hair product. It's necessary! Alright I'm finished, you look stellar, Tara!" she turned me around and look at my face. "Is that all the makeup you're wearing? Not that you don't look good, but it is not exactly party-like. It should be more exciting, not just beautiful. Here, lose your eyes."

I did as she told me to, and felt something flicked on my face and body.

"What did you put on me?" I asked when it felt like she was done.

"Body glitter, open your eyes and look, it's quite wild. Now I think you're ready for the club." I glanced at myself in the mirror before running out the door. I looked pretty futuristic with my skin sparkling and my hair looking jagged. Then Misa called for me and I dashed out the door to keep up with her.

"Wait! I need to get shoes!" I called after her, I grabbed the pair of silver high-heels that I had bought to match my dress. I fell onto the bed just trying to put them on. After trying them out to make sure I could successfully maneuver around in them, I ran as fast I as could to Misa. I made it down the stairs, and I finally caught up with Misa on her own floor.

"So what was the deal that you made with L? And why do you say that I might like the conditions?"

"You'll see in a few seconds, in fact I think you might thank me for this." I had a sneaking suspicion about what the conditions were. Instead of ruining the surprise, I continued down the stairs without saying anything.

Finally, we reached the bottom where Light and L were standing; apparently waiting for us.

"Nice to see that you will be joining us, Tara," Light said. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up happily." Light was wearing a pale blue dress shirt and some jeans, seeing him I felt a little over dressed.

"What are you doing here? I don't think they will let you into the club, what are you 16?"

"Very funny, in case you are wondering, I happen to be 19. I did go to college after all. Well I must say, you two look very lovely tonight." Misa ran over to Light and flung her arms around him once again.

"Thank you, Light!" then she swung around keeping one arm across Light's shoulders. "Doesn't Tara look fantastic? I completely picked out her outfit, did her hair, and put a little makeup on her. I doubt she would be this fabulous if I hadn't done so."

"Way to put it bluntly, Misa," I said in my sarcastic voice. I looked over at L, who was slouching behind the 'happy couple.' "Hey, what ARE you doing here anyways?"

"I thought it would be obvious; I will be joining you three on the night-out." Misa grinned happily, and winked over at me. _So I was right, those were the conditions, I don't know when she is going to get that ridiculous idea out of her head._

"Happy, happy, joy, joy," I recited from a James Patterson novel I had read when I was young. While I was growing up, I often read a lot of mystery novels, perhaps a little too often.

"Well, I hate to be the over-excited one, but I really can't wait until we get there. So can we start leaving? It's only twelve o' clock, but there is no harm in getting there early is there?" I agreed with him, so we started making our way over to the elevator. This reminded me of our transportation getup.

"L, what car are we taking? Please don't let it be the limousine, that will attract too much attention for a club that isn't even that famous. Don't you have some kind of snazzy SUV or something? Or even a sports car?"

"There is a very large range of vehicles to choose from, how about you just wait until we get down to the basement, and you can choose one." The doors opened to show a very large garage filled with cars of all kind.

There were red sport cars, black minivans, a large range of SUV's, and even a beat-up old hoopty. There were an infinite number of great possibilities, it was quite overwhelming. _Why do I feel like some super agent picking out the perfect vehicle?_ Then the sad answer came to me; _because I am one. _I pondered on a deciding on a particularly average-looking Mercedes Benz.

"Why don't we go with this one, doesn't everybody have one of them nowadays?" I pointed at my black Mercedes. Light scoffed at my choice.

"Sure, everybody who gets mugged or killed, I say we go Need for Speed and go with the red Corvette, the convertible one."

"Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief. "How does that NOT attract attention? The black Mercedes is a much safer choice to go with. How about this; we go with my car tonight and if we survive, then I'll permit us using the Corvette next time. Does that sound fair?" Light looked slightly perturbed, but then he nodded.

"Sure, but you realize that you yourself are guaranteeing that we will go out clubbing again?"

"Yah, but there is no guarantee that we will make it through the night, so I think the odds are fair." I winked at him. Then I turned to L, who was standing next to Misa.

"The keys, please?" I extended my hand and held out my palm.

"I am not letting you drive. If you were, we surely would die. I will drive everyone there, and drive everyone back." I frowned, but got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Oh, why do I have to sit in the back? I came up with the idea of going clubbing in the first place!" Misa whined as she walked to the backseat of the car. I put my head out of the window and whispered to her.

"I thought you would want to sit back there with Light, where L could sit in between you two." Misa made a giant smile to this new realization, and then quickly climbed in the back of the car. Then I heard Light sit down in the back of the car, L drove out of the garage via a ramp.

The bright lights of the city flashed before my eyes as we drove down the streets. I saw people on the streets peddling strange things, and people coming out of the doors from shopping outlets. I noted the pimped out cars of self-proclaimed gangsters, and I could see down a dark corner where some poor person was being beat up. I thought about yelling to stop the car, and run out and help the victim, but I didn't. _No matter what I do, there are always going to be criminals and villains and suffering. The whole reason I joined Interpol was to have fun, and do something good for the world. But is it really making a difference? Perhaps Kira was onto something when he decided to start killing people. _I shook my head of this thought and reminded myself that Kira/Light was no better than the villains he murdered.

There was conversation on the car ride there, but I decided to keep out of it, while I took in the sights of Japan at nighttime. After what seemed to be thirty minutes, we finally pulled up at a building that looked like it used to be a warehouse. Loud music was thumping from the club, and I could hear voices. A large neon sign flashed the words "**The Club."**

"'The Club?' That's the name of the club? How unoriginal." I scoffed. We went inside and I heard some techno song I didn't recognize. Apparently Misa did, because she was wriggling her body all over Light, just watching made me want to puke. I walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool.

"I'll take a coke, please," I ordered to the Bartender, who was clearly looking at Misa. I didn't like to drink so much alcohol, like most agents do. I prefer not to have any kind of weakness.

L came and sat down by me, I swiveled around to watch Misa and Light with him. He looked exactly as he would at home, except that he had the white vans that I had bought for him. I smiled to myself.

"So, I assume that you are not the dancing type? You won't go out there with Misa and Light?" L asked casually. A girl in the background stared at us; she looked pretty wasted in my opinion. I ignored her obvious glances.

"If I did, I would probably make a fool of myself, I happen to be the world's worst dancer. At all my high school dances, I would get so hyped up that I would do these ridiculous dances that I would always regret the following morning. I explained this to L, who only gave it a small smile. "So you see, I am not going to continue to make a complete imbecile of myself. Now, you can go dance if you want to, but I am going to stay here and enjoy my coke."

I swiveled around to pick up my coke, only to find that it wasn't there. As I was scolding the bartender, who still had his eyes fixed on Misa, the girl that was staring at us earlier approached L.

"Hi," she shouted weakly. "My name is Nana-chan, what's yours?" My coke finally came, as I sipped on it, I listened to Nana.

"Hello Nana-san, my name is Ryuzaki-san," He sounded really bored.

"So Ryuzaki-san, do you want to dance?" Nana blurted out.

"Not at all, how many drinks have you had, Nana-san?"

"Only a few, do you want to buy me one?"

"Not at all, now I am going to call you a taxi, you need to go home. You need to sleep off the alcohol intake." L pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, I need a taxi for this location. Thank you, have a good night." Nana looked at him with slight disbelief.

"Thanks, I guess?" she finally said and stumbled towards the doors.

"So, I think you totally screwed up that chance." I said nondirectly to L.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would I take advantage of a clearly intoxicated woman?" L asked with great shock.

"Well, who else are you going to dance with? Besides, she obviously liked you, so I don't think she would be too mad about you 'taking advantage' of her. I put that in quotes because I think you and I have different meanings of taking advantage of a person."

"Perhaps that is true," was all that L said in return. I took a giant sip of my coke and turned around to face the dance floor. We sat there for a long time, just talking and watching the other two. It was about an hour and a half when Misa and Light came over to us.

"Have you guys been sitting there the whole time? It's been what, two hours?" Misa asked. "Aren't you going to dance or something?" L and I shrugged. Misa ordered a strawberry daiquiri; of course, the Bartender finished her order right away.

"Well, you guys should at least come up with us at the next dance," Light asked us. Again, L and I shrugged, it was quite comical. I explained to Light about my terrible dancing memories and such. "Well take a look at those two over there," he pointed at two people that were making some bizarre movements. It then dawned on me that they were dancing together.

"Have they been doing that the whole time? How embarrassing!" I asked Light with great incredulity.

"Yah, so how about you guys come and join us when Misa finishes her drink?"

"Well I guess I will, how about you L?" L shrugged and finally nodded. "Great. Now should Misa be drinking? Isn't she a little…loose already?"

"I agree with Tara, if Misa drinks anymore, she might end up doing something wild," L spoke up this time. I decided to grab Misa from her drink and pull her over to us. "Hey, let's go dance, L and I are going to join you this time." Misa reluctantly agreed, and we set out to the middle of the floor.

The beginning beats of the next song started, I could almost recognize it. It was a rap song by 'Lil' Wayne.' I don't particularly like rap music, but the beginning of this song sounded alright.

_To the windooooow_

_To the wall! (To the wall!)_

The rest of the lyrics were so awkward that I started blushing while dancing with L. As soon L understood the lyrics as well, I could tell that he was starting to blush.

"Do people actually listen to this type of music?" L shouted over the music.

"More importantly, do people actually dance like that?" I asked him while pointing to Misa and Light. Their movements were so inappropriate that I could only describe them as 'getting low.' Whereas I was barely moving around with L, we slightly danced for the remainder of the song.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away._

The new song was techno-like, and I think I recognized it. I didn't bother looking over to Light and Misa; it would only make me sick to my stomach. I focused on L's eyes and tried my best to dance without looking stupid. The chorus came out, and I decided that I liked it.

_Be my bad boy, be my man._

_Be my weekend lover_

_But don't be my friend._

It was very catchy, it made me dance faster with more savagery, it may have been my imagination, but L seemed to be a little more into it. I actually started smiling as I did this sort of shaking thing.

Eventually the song ended, and the DJ in the house took the microphone.

"Alright people, this wouldn't be a dance club if we didn't play a slow song!" the DJ shouted. The crowd cheered, including Misa and I even though I didn't realize that it would mean that I would have to slow dance with.

An Alicia Keys song started to play, I put my arms around L's neck, and he put his hands on my waist. We started to sway as Alicia Key's voice belted out a song about love and how it is priceless. It was a beautiful moment, and the whole time I spent it looking into L's eyes.

_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't want nothing at all._

_If I ain't got you baby,_

_If I aint got you_

When the song ended and L and I broke apart, we didn't say anything but, I smiled slightly at him.

"You know, you two are really boring dancers. You did the same thing over and over for the while song," Misa yelled over to us. I just laughed at her.

I waited for the next song to start; it was a 'hard rock' song by Linkin Park. I leaned in close to L's ear; actually, it was closer to his chin because he was so tall.

"Do you know what song this is?" L shook his head. "It's called Numb, it's by Linkin Park, and all my friends love this song. In my opinion, I think that it's not their best song, but I wanted to hear your opinion."

"It's not so bad; your friends might be on to something here. I am not an expert, but the song seems to have a very good guitar part." He leaned down to whisper to me.

"It's not very hard, you know that? I can actually play it on my guitar."

"You can play the guitar? I did not know that."

"Well, I'm not so sure that you could consider me to be a great guitarist, I imagine I can only play a few simple songs." I laughed in his ear, maybe a little too hard.

We finally went home after a few more songs, overall. It wasn't such a bad night. I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep immediately, but before I drifted off into sub-consciousness, I thought about the girl that hit on L. I hoped that she got home alright, and I was glad that she didn't see me dancing with L.


	15. Chapter 16

The following morning, I woke up with a massive headache. _Why do I have a headache? I didn't even drink! _I put on some decent clothes, and trudged downstairs to Misa's room. She was buried in her pillows and blankets; I pulled her feet so that she would wake up. She tried to resist, but I managed to pull her from under her blanket.

"Hey, wake up. You may not know it, but you need to eat something. It's been what, ten years since you had breakfast? Besides, I think you can sit next to Light." Misa flung back her covers, sat up right away, and got out of bed to get changed. "Is that really all it takes?"

I decided to leave Misa upstairs, knowing that she would come downstairs. I headed into the kitchen to make some macaroni and cheese for breakfast again. I got a few uneasy looks from the rest of the breakfast-goers, but ignored them and finished my meal.

Weeks and weeks pasted, everyday seemed to become a routine. I would wake up to go to eat breakfast, then go an help out for a bit with watching the Yotsuba Group and whatnot, and then I would go to sleep only to wake up at 3 to talk with L. The months that passed seemed so surreal, we would do loads of fun things together; from seeing movies to having picnics. Having fun with Misa, Light, and L was by far, one of the greatest experiences of my life. However, every day that got closer to December, the more I sobered up. In my point of view, when Light kills off Higuchi and claims ownership of the Deathnote, he will become an entirely different person.

I didn't want this to happen, not only would it mean that we would lose our innocent Light, but L would lose one of his first best friends. I didn't want to inflict this kind of sadness on him, nor Misa. Something had to be done, but no matter what plan I came up with, it never worked out in my head. Eventually, I just pushed it out of my head so much as to not cause any depression.

It was September 23 when Misa announced some big news. From what I heard, she snuck off from Mogi's watch and went on a date with Higuchi. Then while driving with him, she 'proved' to him that she was the second Kira. Now, I don't know the rest of the details, but she held out her phone and pushed a button.

"I'll stop the killings for a little while, and that'll prove that I am not Kira," came Higuchi's voice from the cell phone. "Then we can get married." That part came out as a bigger shock to me than hearing him announce himself as a killer.

The entire task force was shocked, with me as an exception, and they went up to congratulate her. As Misa was taking her credit politely, she winked over at me. I smiled and knew that I was so going to talk to her about this later. So I snuck upstairs into her room.

It took only a short amount of time for Misa to come upstairs, and in that time I tried to beg a video camera-hoping that it was Watari- for just a few seconds of privacy. As she came up from downstairs, I think she heard me talking because she looked at me rather oddly.

She flopped down on the bed.

"It has been such an exhausting day. It takes a lot out of you when you try to catch a killer."

"So I want to know, how did you convince Higuchi that you were the second Kira?" I saw Misa glance up at the camera. "Oh don't worry about him, I asked him for some privacy." Misa's lips formed an "O" in understanding.

"Well, he didn't believe me at first and so he asked me to kill someone. So he gave me a name and a picture of this Company guy. I told him to turn around and I pretended to write the guy's name on a tablet. I trusted Rem to go and kill the person for me, and then Higuchi called the guy's cell phone. Something must have happened, because he believed me after that. You know, Higuchi is a real creep. And a pervert," Misa added. I gave her a childish high-five and we talked about other things.

I have learned that around Misa, acting immature will get you far. After a few good hours, I went downstairs to join the rest of the group. They seemed to be celebrating the victorious discovery. The fun and celebration ended when L decided to announce his new plan to catch Higuchi and learn how he kills.

In short, we were going to have Matsuda pose as Misa's old manager and he'll go on Sakura TV and announce that he knows whom Kira is. Halfway through the show the screen will 'accidentally' fall down, letting Higuchi know who he was. Then by human nature, Higuchi will try to kill Matsuda and since we have surveillance on him, we will see how he does that. Then we will arrest him on the spot; to the others it sounded perfect, but I just knew that it meant that in the end, Light would end up with the Deathnote.

As the rest of the group got into further detail on what they were going to do, I sat trying to figure out how to stop Light from becoming a monster. Once again, no matter what scheme I came up with, Light would still end up regaining his memories and retaining ownership of the Deathnote. _If I let Light holding on to the Deathnote for more than a second, he'll remember everything and almost invariably kill Higuchi. I can't think of any way to stop that from happening, even if I did kill Higuchi myself and claim the Deathnote as mine._ I thought about it for hours and hours, even when I tried to go to sleep. In the end, I concluded that the only thing I could do was let fate take its course and let Light kill Higuchi.

That night when I went downstairs, I decided to make L's life up until Light's transformation as pleasant as possible. I ran into the kitchen, where L was sitting eating a bowl of candied fruit. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"How can you eat that stuff? I mean, eating the over-sweetened cherry from atop of a sundae is ok, but I can't imagine that stuff tastes good."

"It's an acquired taste; just like you and your love of nonbreakfast foods."

"I fail to see how preferring not to eat normal breakfast foods is the same thing as having a sort of sugar obsession."

"An obsession? Surely you must not think that I have an extreme interest in sweet foods?"

"I am, and don't call me Shirley," I waited for a second, hoping that he would get the joke. He didn't. "Well, I was going to call it a sugar-fetish, but I didn't think you ascended to that level yet." There was a small silence, then L spoke.

"Do you wish to hear my theory on your lack of passion for Breakfast foods, and why it is similar to my interest in sweet things?"

"Sure, why not? Just keep the terms simple." L blinked and nodded his head in understandment.

"You do not like to eat Breakfast foods for breakfast not because you don't like the bland flavors, but because you love normal food too much. I believe that you have such a deep love for regular everyday food like macaroni, noodles, pizza, and ramen that you choose to eat it more instead of things like cereal and nutrition bars. Subconsciously, I believe that you choose to neglect Breakfast foods and eat nonbreakfast foods instead to satisfy your desire. It is quite similar to my 'sugar-fetish' in that I choose to eat only the sweetest things because I can without any drawbacks. Does this theory make sense to you?" I snatched up a piece of candied apple, and swallowed it with great disdain.

"Yes," I managed to say after consuming the repulsively sweet desert item. "That makes sense to me, but I still don't get how you can eat that with ease." L started to open his mouth. "Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Now eat up, I think we should go rob a convenience store tonight. I'm only kidding!" I added when I saw the look on L's face. "Today, I just want to go buy a pizza from a 24-hour store."

"Why?" L asked puzzled.

"Because I haven't had a good pizza in forever, and you yourself brought up my love of pizzas. How did you know that I loved them, anyways?"

"It was merely educated speculation. Of course, my speculation almost always turns out to be fact."

"A little full of yourself there, are we? Come on, let's go. I don't think that the pizza will get here any sooner if we leave the building later. Will you be wearing shoes tonight, on this fine evening?" I asked as he slid off the stool, taking his bowl of fruit with him.

"No, I see no need for the trouble. The closest convenience store is about a block from here, I cannot guarantee that they will serve pizza."

"That's fine with me, if they don't then I will just order some for tomorrow's dinner." We walked out of the building and started down the street that L claimed to be the right one. We talked the whole way there, still playing our question game. As we walked down the street, I noticed a homeless man sleeping in the alleyway. He sat there with his dog sleeping across the man's feet. I felt bad for him, so I hatched a plan for L and me to carry out.

L was to place one of his credit cards next to the man. Next to the card, I was to write a note explaining our kindness, and then wrote down the pin number to the credit card. L was reluctant at first, but I soon convinced him.

"The reason that man is living on the street could be because he wasted all his money on alcohol and such, why should we pay him to get intoxicated again?"

"Nonsense, he had a dog with him, that indicates that he is a gentle being; not somebody who would get drunk on a daily basis. Besides, we'll monitor his spending, if he buys alcohol and stuff, we'll just cut off his money, and he can go back to sleeping on the streets. Sounds like a fair deal, no?"

"Fine. Your pizza should be in this store." He stopped in front of a quaint little store with a little sign on the door that said 'open.' I saw the lights on, and an elderly man reading at the cash register. I pushed the door open and heard a little bell tinkle. The man at the cash register looked up from his book as if to say 'Can I help you?'

"Pizza?" I asked in one word, as hope to not give away my foreignness. Although it was quite apparent with my appearance and whatnot. The man pointed to the back of the store where freezers were visible. I rushed over to them, leaving L behind.

I grabbed a long slender box, which held pepperoni pizza in it, and then turned around. To my surprise, L was not in the same aisle as me as he was when I left him. I walked to the front of the store and peered down each aisle to see if he was there. I finally found him lurking in the candy aisle; he seemed to be mulling something over.

"You making a tough decision or something?" I asked as I popped up behind him.

"One might say that," he replied cryptically. "I am deciding whether to purchase one taffy bar or that marshmallow-like treat."

"Really? That's your big dilemma? Well lucky for you, I have to perfect resolution!" I grabbed both the taffy bar and the pink marshmallow thing and dragged L along with me to the counter. The cashier rang up the total and bagged the goods, L paid and we headed out of the store. When outside, I pulled out the two candies and handed the marshmallow. Then I started to eat the taffy bar, while L looked on with shock.

"Relax, I have a system that we will use, I will share MY taffy bar if you share your marshmallow thingy with me. That way, we can still have both and I can eat along with you. Brilliant, no?" I handed him the half-eaten taffy bar, and he gave me the remaining pink sugary marshmallow. I ate it happily, as we finished walking home, then I went upstairs to go to sleep. It was a pleasant morning.

The next morning- in which I mean the same morning- I raced downstairs for breakfast. My stomach was aching for pepperoni pizza, and now I finally had it in my freezer. I placed it in the oven and waited for what seemed like eons for it to finish cooking. The delicious combination of flour, tomato sauce, cheese, and pepperoni filled the air with its heavenly scent.

I devoured as much of the Italian cuisine as I could, then wrapped up the leftovers and placed them in the fridge. It was at this moment that I realized that nobody was in the kitchen. I trudged into the surveillance room to find L and Light studying the computer screens.

"Hey, what's up? Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Tara! We're just watching Higuchi's car camera. Did you forget that today we are going to arrest Kira?" Light said without even turning around to look at me. "Everyone is probably upstairs getting ready for this evening. Could you do us a favor and check up on Matsuda? I'm afraid he might be a little shaken up about this. If you could reassure him, that would be really helpful." I sighed; it seems that I never get any important jobs when it comes to arresting people and stuff.

I trudged up the stairs to find Matsuda in his room; he was lying on his bed. Despite being fully dressed, he was sprawled across the bed with his eyes closed. I could tell that he was nervous about tonight. I went over and sat next to him on the bed.

"You know, you really don't have anything to worry about, I promise. If any harm comes to you whatsoever, I will personally build you your own elevator so you don't have to always walk down the stairs. Does that sound fair? Or is there something else that you want?" There was a long silent pause, where Matsuda frowned and spoke.

"Sure that sounds nice, but this is Kira that we are talking about! He could probably kill me by just looking at me. Now, I may not have a family or anything, but I don't see why my life is any worthless compared to the next guy."

"Oh don't say that, I promise and swear that you, Touta Matsuda, will not die anytime soon. Don't ask me how I can guarantee this, but I can and that's the main point. So don't worry, if it helps, I will go make you some lunch or breakfast for you."

"No! No. That's fine, you've been a big help already. Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I think I want to take a nap until I have to go out. See you then!" Matsuda said with a false smile. I walked to the door, said goodbye and headed downstairs to my room. _Taking a nap doesn't sound like such a bad idea._ I thought to myself.

So I went down to my room and huddled beneath the covers, _this nap will make up for all the hours I spend awake at 3a.m._ I drifted off into sleep after a few hours; I don't fall asleep that easily. The peculiar thing about this dream was that I could remember it afterwards.

In my dream, I was in the year 2021 again, and for some odd reason, I had failed my mission. I was standing before my commanding officer, and he looked livid.

"Agent Wellington! You have undoubtedly made the biggest mistake ever made by any Interpol agent. Because of your incompetence, the entire Historical sector of Interpol is being shut down, unless-" He stopped, and then gestured to his assistant. His assistant went to the back of the room.

"Unless what?" I squeaked, cowering from my officer's wrath.

"Unless we erase you completely," he glared at me; his assistant came back with a standard .22 caliber rifle- the type of gun we use for execution. My eyes widened in fear, he was going to kill me. My knees buckled beneath me, I looked up at him sorrow.

"Please, don't do this." I pleaded shamelessly. "What did I do wrong? I saved the target's life, didn't I? Then what did I do wrong?"

"FOOL!" He yelled as he slapped my face. "Did you really think that worthless peasant's life was more valuable than Sir Watari's?" He raised the rifle to aim, and then everything became pitch black.


	16. Chapter 17

**Author's Note- SO, the chapters are going to be getting shorter because the finale is coming. so i hate giving away spoilers of such, but i guess you could say big things will be happening. Now, I am not so sure what, (I haven't thought it out that far,) but just be sure that they are coming.**

* * *

I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. I had to remind myself that it was just a dream. Almost instantly, I reached for my cell phone that was on the nightstand next to me. I punched in my agent I.D. as quickly as I could, the phone rang three times before the operator picked up.

"Hello?" He said lazily.

"I need you to read me the file on Sir Watari, more specifically, I need you to find out his date of death. Hurry!" I heard a keyboard typing rapidly in the background.

"It says here that Sir Watari died on November 5, 2004- heart attack." I let out a breath of relief, Watari wasn't going to die today. _Wait, November 5? Isn't that the day that L was supposed to die?_

"Is there any indication that Watari was murdered by Kira?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. There is a lot of speculation that he was, mainly because he died 30 seconds before L, and because Watari was in top physical condition for his age."

"Thank you, you've been a big help," I said quickly and hung up. I threw back the covers and got out of bed. I took the elevator upstairs to the top floor, I needed to warn Watari. The doors opened, but to my surprise, noone was there.

Frustrated, I hit the down button and ran down the stairs. I was headed for the surveillance room when I met Light and L running UP the stairs. I stopped just in time from knocking Light down.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. "Where is Watari? I need to speak to him."

"He left, we were just coming to wake you up. We have to go arrest Higuchi right away," Light explained to me in an equally breathless voice.

"We have to leave now, so if you don't mind can we continue this discussion when we are on the roof and in the helicopter?" L butted in. We continued to run up the stairs, and when we got in the elevator, L broke the silence.

"Why do you need to see Watari?" I turned a little pale, hopefully it wasn't noticeable.

"That is private, it's something that is only between me and him. Now how do we get to the roof top?" I came up with quickly.

"When we arrive on Watari's floor, there is a ladder in the corner of the room that will take you to the roof. It is mainly used as a fire escape, but having a helicopter launch pad on the roof is more useful."

The elevator 'dinged' to a stop and we rushed to the ladder, I went up it last as to not be the victim of 'pervertation.' Of course, I was the only one to even think of this.

When I reached the outside, I was amazed by the lights of the skyscrapers neighboring our building. I was even more surprised by the well-hidden helicopter that I almost ran into. L casually pulled out a key fob and pushed a button. The doors of the helicopter opened- Delorean style. I climbed into the backseat as Light and L stole the front. Light turned around and gestured towards a pair of headphones as L started up the helicopter. I put them on immediantly, and was surprised to find that I couldn't hear anything. I had been on a helicopter before, and I distinctly remember that when putting on headphones, it is possible to hear the outside.

We started flying to above the buildings towards the highway, I could see Light and L talking, but because of my blasted earmuffs, I couldn't hear a word they were saying. We circled around the highway until I saw a lot of carlights coming from both sides of the highway. L landed at the spot we were in and we waited for the cars to come closer. At the front line of the left side of the cars came a red sports car, similar to the red corvette Light wanted to take to the club. I assumed this to be Higuchi, due to the large amount of police cars chasing it. I started to feel greatful for the noise-eliminating head phones because the police sirens must have been unbearable.

It didn't take long for Higuchi's car to swerve when he realized that he was trapped in all directions by police cars. I saw his get out and point something at his head, when I realized that it was a gun, he quickly threw it out of his hand unintentionally. I looked about for a shooter or something, but could not see anything.

The police started to gather around his, with their weapons focused on him. Three figures apprehended him with handcuffs and a blinder. I saw someone place what looked like a headset ontop of his head. I saw Light and L have similar headsets ontop of their heads.

Some type of conversation followed between L and Higuchi, and I had a suspicion that Higuchi was telling him how the Deathnote works. One of the masked policemen went inside Higuchi's car, came out suddenly dropping to the ground. What looked like the Deathnote fell out with him. He seemed to be able to see Rem, who was standing near the front of the car. Another figure rushed over to help the fallen one, I saw him pick up the Deathnote, and he too became afraid of Rem.

The second figure brought the Deathnote over to L, who seemed paralyzed once he caught sight of Rem. Light, who was frustrated with L for not giving the Deathnote to him, pryed the notebook out of his hands. I reached out to stop Light from grabbing the Deathnote, but stopped halfway. _If I reveal that I know about how Light is Kira, he'll kill me._ I silently cried in the back and said my farewells to the Light that I used to know.

I peered up at Light, who appeared to be typing in the names of the victims in the notebook. I knew that at this time, he was sealing the fate of Kyosuke Higuchi. L looked at him suspiciously, I wished that he could figure out what Light was doing and stop him. But no such miracle occurred. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Higuchi collapsed dead. I dried my tears, and hoped that nobody saw me crying as we flew back.

The next day I spent the entire day sleeping, that is, until I remembered about Watari. I rode the elevator up, feeling depressed about the whole situation. The doors opened revealing Watari staring intently on the computer screen with the surveillance room on it. Upon hearing my arrival, he swiveled around and smiled at me. I did not return the smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Watari asked when he saw my obviously sad face.

"I need you to do something for me," I decided to ease into the tender subject.

"Yes?"

"On November 5th, 2004 at around 1:20 p.m, I need you to administer a defibrillator upon yourself." It sounded really ridiculous, but I hoped he took it seriously.

"Is there some reason behind your strange request?"

"Yes, because on that date, and at that time, you will die of a heart attack. I can't be there to defibrillate you because I have to be around L to make sure he doesn't die, he is my person of interest after all."

"Why do you have to save my life? I was under the impression that you were only here to save L's."

" This is going to sound really selfish, but if I don't save your life, then there is a very good chance that when I go back to the future, I will be erased."

"I see."

"Don't just do it for me, do it for L. I am sure he will be even more depressed if he loses the father-figure in his life. So please, make sure that you do everything you can to live past 1:20 p.m on November 5, 2009."

Watari did'nt say anything, he simply nodded. I took this as answer, and left before I started to cry anymore. I went down to my room and sat there for a minute, calculating a plan to save Watari's life while I was presumably downstairs with L. The simplest option was to find someone that I could trust to be near Watari at the predicted time to administer the defibrillator. The second thing I needed to do was buy a defibrillator without creating any suspicion on myself. It took a couple of hours until I came up with a viable solution.

I ran downstairs to Misa's room, only to find her reading a magazine article.

"Are you seriously reading about yourself?" I asked with disbelief. She turned around looking quite surprised.

"Well, I uh, I like to know if people are spreading absurd rumors about me! Is that so wrong for wanting to know what people are saying?" I waved my hands to show that I had no intention of starting a fight.

"I have another favor for you, hopefully this will be that last one." I announced, glancing at the cameras that I knew Watari was watching.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked with a happy face, I knew that she would most definitely agree to this.

"Well, can you come with me for a walk? I don't want anybody else knowing about this." She agreed and got up out of the sofa. We descended down the stairs into the Surveillance Room where everybody was either gathered around the Deathnote, or using a computer. I signaled Misa to wait a second, then walked over to L and whispered into his ear.

"Do you know where our previously homeless friend is staying? I would like to check up on him." L looked up at me with scrutiny, and I assured him that I wasn't up to any mischief.

"It seems that our friend has been staying at the Grand Hyatt, in Room 1125, the presidential suite. If you aren't too busy, could you pick up another one of those pink marshmallows for me, while you are out?"

"Sure." I grabbed Misa's wrist and pulled her out of the room before she could say anything that might place suspicion on us. We went to the garage, picked up a small convertible Smart Car, and sped out of there.

"Where are we going?" Misa yelled over the roar of the window whipping across our heads.

"We're going to see this guy that owes me a favor!" I yelled back, she didn't say anything in response. We drove for about an hour until we came to the world-famous hotel. I pulled into the parking lane, where a valet took my car away.

"Hey Misa, you're rich, right? Have you ever stayed in this hotel before?" I asked as we walked into the brightly-lit lobby.

"No, not ever. Actually, I've never even stayed here before. I always stayed in the Minamiboso Royal Hotel Tomiura, and it's only a four starred hotel," she replied. We walked through the lobby and toward the elevators, I was awe-struck by the interior of the elevators as well. In my mind, I decided that I was going to spend the night here at least once. I pushed the button for the 11th floor, hoping it was the right one. When we got out, I looked at the directory and realized that I was right.

"How did you know that this was the right floor?" Misa asked.

"I have a sort of super power when it comes to guessing floors." I looked around for room 1125, and finally found it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door sharply.

A cleanly shaved middle-aged man answered the door, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was a president or something.

"Do I know you? Is there something that you need?" He quizzed, I heard a sharp bark from inside the room. The man shushed his dog, then turned back to me and Misa.

"Well you see, mmy colleague and I were the ones who gave you the credit card. I would be happy to verify the pin number as proof if you want," I offered. The man smiled brightly, opened the door, and gestured for us to come in. Misa and I stepped inside and were greeted by the man's dog, who seemed as if he himself had gone through a makeover.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for everything you have done, you have changed the lives of both Sam and I. Words cannot express how greatful I am towards you two. Please, sit down. I will order something from room service for you two." I motioned towards a small table where a small crystal vase with a delicate rose sat.

"Oh, it's fine, really. I'm afraid we don't have time to enjoy dinner with you, we just came by because I needed to ask a favor of you Mr… Oh I'm sorry, I don't even know your name!"

"Jim Sanders. If there is anything you need, just say it," I explained while shaking my hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanders. I was only hoping that you could do me a huge favor and purchase a defibrillator and send it to my colleague here. I am sorry for such a bizarre request, I just needed it to be done in secret. I assure, there is no foul play involved."

"It's no problem, anything for you! I was afraid that you wanted me to murder someone for a moment," he joked. I laughed along with him, and gave our buildings address to him. On our way out, I gave Sam a pet on the head, he sure was a cute dog.

After we had left the hotel, and was on our way home, Misa finally asked the question.

"Why are you sending me a defibrillator? Isn't that something you use on a person who had a heart attack?"

"Misa, I'm going to tell you this in complete confidence that you will keep it a secret." She nodded. "On November 5th at 1:20 p.m, Watari is going to suffer a heart attack. I need you to be with him, so that when he does, you can defibrillate him and keep him alive. I would do it myself, but I have to make sure the L doesn't die also. Do you think you can do that?" Misa shook her head, pigtails and all.

"Sure, but how do you know all this stuff?"

"Because Rem told me. She said the she and Light made a deal so that she would write Watari and L's names in her Deathnote. Now, I am pretty sure that L won't die; because I found a loophole. But I couldn't do the same for Watari, so I need you to make sure he lives."

"Alright," Misa said solemnly.

"Thank you Misa, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, what I want to know, is how you knew that person back at the hotel." I laughed and explained to her about Jim Sanders, she seemed appalled that I would do such a thing as to touch a homeless man. We returned home happily, and I felt a little more secure about the future.

That night was the one night in ages that I didn't go down to see L, I was too tired and worried. I thought that if I tried to act the same as I always did, he might realize that something was amiss. However, at about 12 a.m. I remembered that I hadn't picked up any pink marshmallows for him. So the next morning I woke up very early and snuck outside to the convenience store and bought him the whole shelf of pink marshmallows. I placed them on L's breakfast stool, then went back upstairs to go back to sleep.

On October 31, I snuck out of the building once again. This time to go to the bakery, earlier that week I had specially ordered a particular cake and today I had gone to pick it up. It cost a fortune because the ingredients were of the highest quality. I didn't let this fact bother me much. After sneaking back into the building, I hid the cake inside the freezer when nobody was around.

Then I waited in the kitchen for everybody to come back for lunch, I was on pins and needles the whole time. Unfortunately, to my dismay, Matsuda came in from behind and opened up the freezer before I could tell him to sit down and wait for everyone else.

"Why is there a cake in the freezer?" He asked loudly. My eyes grew wide, I looked at L, who seemed to be surprised.

"Oh, I just made it as a gift of celebration for catching Kira," I made up quickly, hoping that Matsuda wouldn't ask anymore questions. He sat down with the rest of us, I let out a breath of relief.

"But why is it shaped like a shoe?" He blurted out of nowhere.

"Dammit Matsuda! Haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" I flung a nearby spoon at his head, he cringed at it pitifully, which made me sad that I had done that.

"I'm sorry Matsuda, it's just that today is L's birthday and that was his cake, and I was hoping to make it a surprise." I stood up and got the cake out of the freezer, I placed in on the table. "I ordered it from a bakery, so I hope it tastes good. Happy Birthday L!"

I served slices to everyone (giving Matsuda and L the biggest pieces,) and explained how the ingredients were specially ordered to make sure that they tasted the best. Everyone seemed to enjoy the cake, so much that Mogi went upstairs to bring a slice to Watari.

When everybody was finished, L stood up and we all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him.

"Thank you, everyone. I was surprised that you remembered my birthday, I myself had not even thought about it today. Now if that is all for tod-"

"Don't think that we are done yet, I also planned a few games for today. Since you are the Person of Honor, then there is absolutely no way you can get out of this." L sat back down, I thought I saw Misa silently cheering.


	17. Chapter 18

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing childish games, most of which I came up with on the spot. I kept a watchful eye on Light, to make sure that he didn't do anything terrible. Although, it seemed to me that he forced the strawberry in a little too hard during 'Push-the-Strawberry-In-L's-Mouth." He wasn't the only person to be carried away in the games; I saw Matsuda blow down L's stack a sugar cubes in 'Stack-The-Sugar." I never got involved with the games; I was having too much fun watching them from the outside.

That night when I went to meet L, I had special plans for him. I went down to the Kitchen with a large towel from my room.

"Are we going swimming again?" L asked in between bites of a pink marshmallow.

"Nope, for today only- it being your birthday and whatnot- I am going to teach you something. Hopefully, you don't know anything about it. Now come with me, we need to get to the roof." I got up from his seat, and we ascended the stairs.

"Would you like to take guess at what has been planned tonight?" I asked him as we trudged up the stairs.

"May I state my educated guess, and you not be mad about it?"

"No, but if you happen to be right, you at least have to pretend to be surprised when I unveil it to you."

"Are we going star-watching?"

"Yes, now don't forget that the second that I announce it officially on the roof, you have to be all 'Gee, wow! What a surprise!"

"If you insist."

"I don't just 'insist,' you made a deal and now you have to honor it! So when we are on that rooftop, I want to see some darn good acting."

We finished walking up the steps and got in the elevator. When it reached Watari's floor, I gave Watari a pleasant wave before climbing up the ladder and onto the roof. I looked up at the sky, as the local Astrologist predicted, the stars were very clear and visible tonight.

"So guess what, L? Tonight we are going to be looking at the stars! And not only that, I will give you a lesson on the Greek myths that surround those constellations!" I looked at him expectantly.

"Gee. Wow. What a surprise," L said in completely monotone voice. "Was that up to par?"

"To answer that, I am going to use my favorite cliché; don't quit your day job. I hope that answer satisfied you." I placed the blanket on the ground and motioned for L to sit down next to me. He finally sat down with some reluctance.

"Before I being your lesson, do you know anything about constellations and their stories?"

"Yes." Awkward silence.

"Well, I am going to tell you about them anyways." I pointed to The Big Dipper. "Obviously, that is the big dipper. I am not going to waste my breath telling you anything about that; instead I am going to use that as a director of sorts." He didn't say anything.

"If you use the end stars and go backwards, you can find the constellation Cepheus. Now before I tell you the story of King Cepheus, I am going to point out three other constellations. Now you see that sideways "W"? That is Cassiopeia, she was Cepheus' wife."

"Next, is that giant box, that is actually Pegasus, but he's not important. On his tail-ish thing is Andromeda, the only daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia."

"Now lastly, is Cetus-the sea monster. You can't really see him, but just know that he there. Alright, now that you know everybody, now you get to hear the story."

"So the legend is that Cassiopeia bragged that she was more beautiful that Hera- Zeus' wife- so Hera sent a Sea Monster named Cetus. The deal was that they were to either chain up their daughter Andromeda to a rock and let Cetus eat her, or Cetus would consume the entire kingdom. So of course they chained up Andromeda to the rock, and just when it looked like she was going to be fish food, this guy named Perseus. Oops, I forgot to point him out! He's the deformed-looking triangle-square combination next to Andromeda."

"Now, Perseus was just returning from chopping off Medusa's head. I hope I don't have to explain who Medusa was, now you know how looking at Medusa's face turns you into stone? Well Perseus saw that Andromeda was about to be eaten so he jumped in front of Cetus and pulled out Medusa's head. I forgot to mention that he kept the head as proof that he had beaten her. Well of course Cetus died, so everybody was happy, and Perseus got to marry Andromeda. In addition, the gods put everybody into the sky-for reasons unknown- but Cassiopeia was put upside down because of her vanity. And that is the story of Cepheus, Cetus, Cassiopeia, and Andromeda. I guess you could say a little was about Perseus too."

L was silent as I told him all about Orion, Virgo, Taurus, and a mixture of Scorpio and Cygnus. Finally, when I was all out of stories, L finally spoke.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well I used to be one obsessed little girl, but really I just went to Wikipedia to refresh my memory."

"Wikipedia?"

"It's this site where people make a kind of online encyclopedia," I explained.

"I know what it is, I was just wondering why you would trust that site, it's not known for being accurate."

"Well I like trusting people, I like to think that some Harvard professor is updating that site for us."

"That sounds ridiculous, you are too trusting. I believe that you want to believe that people are naturally good, so you try to put all your trust in them hoping that they will not let you down." I stood up, so did L.

"Why do you always analyze me like I am just some kind of math problem?"

"I apologize if that bothers you; I only do that because you interest me." That did it for me, that was the last time I was going to let him make my heart skip a beat.

"More importantly, why do you say things like that? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that I have some sort of bizarre attraction towards you."

"You do?" He whispered, but I just ignored him, I was going to tell him off.

"So why do you keep saying things like that? 'Because you interest me' or 'I allow you to do such spastic things because you are my friend.' Stuff like that gets to me, and it makes me feel hurt when I realize that you will never feel the same way."

L put his hands on my shoulders; I shuddered a little bit, but kept on talking as he leaned over me.

"You are supposed to be a genius, but you have no idea what it is like when you fall for someone that you know you and I can never be together. So it just makes me angry when you say things like tha-"

I kept trying to talk, but something was keeping my lips from moving. It took a few seconds to realize that L had leaned down and pressed his lips against my own. I closed my eyes, and let the anger slip away with each and every little kiss.

_Why am I doing this? It'll just make it harder for me to return home. More importantly, why am I letting him get away with this? I was just saying how tired I was with him making my heart go wild._ But like the anger, all my worries and doubt seemed to vanish. I just focused on the strange genius that was currently kissing me.

He tasted sweet, like all the candies and chocolates that he eats on a regular basis. I could smell the sweet and tangy aroma wafting from him; it made me wonder how bad I smelled.

Finally, I brought myself to break away from him, he looked guilty.

"I apologize for interrupting you," he admitted. I would have laughed, but at this moment in time, I was scared to pieces. Scared of what had just happened, scared that I had enjoyed, and most of all; scared that I couldn't do that ever again.

"It's fine. Um, I think I am going to go to sleep, I feel a bit tired. So I guess I will see you tomorrow morning." I said walking away so fast, that I was almost running.

"Good night," L called out. Inside his mind, I knew he must have been thinking, "What just happened?"

I climbed down the ladder at a rapid pace, and then said my goodnight's to Watari as I boarded the elevator. I rushed into my bedroom casually, so as not to let Watari think something was up. Then when I was in my own bed, I buried my head in my pillow and cried silently.

The next morning I went downstairs for breakfast pretending nothing had happened. I heated up some leftover pizza that I still had for some reason. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary with everyone, so I knew that they suspected nothing. L even acted normal, but I caught him looking at me once, so I just smiled like I did on the average. Light and L weren't chained up together anymore, so I had to be more watchful on Light than ever. Sometimes I would even sneak behind him without him knowing. If I were ever caught, I would make up some explanation how Misa wanted to talk to him, and sent me to fetch him. It seemed to work for most of the time, mainly because whenever he went to Misa's room she always had something to tell him.

For the final days that passed until November 5, I never once went downstairs to talk to L. I couldn't bring myself to do it, but I wanted at the same time. However, one night on November 3, my sleep was disturbed.

"Hey Tara?" I heard a voice ask, then somebody started to gently prod my side. "Taaaara?" Came the voice, more prodding only a little harder. "Wait," The voice said aloud. "What was it that she did to wake me up?" I heard some shuffling, then I felt her grab my ankles and pulled me out from beneath the covers.

I groaned and flipped over to see Misa looking at me. She did not look her best with her hair all frayed and wearing extremely small shorts and a large t-shirt.

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked her while half-asleep.

"Why aren't you? Usually at this hour, I can hear you interrupting my sleep while you walk downstairs. But for some reason, you haven't been waking me up every morning. So I want to know what gives." I didn't want to tell her anything, I really didn't but after all the months of keeping a great big secret, and then recently keeping an even bigger secret, I just couldn't hold it in.

I told her everything, about being a secret agent from Interpol, how I came here to save L's life, and how in the mixture of things, he kissed me. I blurted out how I had that dream where I was killed because Watari died, and how I found out that he really was going to die. I told her about how I wished that Light didn't pick up the Deathnote, and how I never trusted him again. She just stood there bobbing her head, I didn't know if she thought I was lying, or if she was stupid enough to believe me. When I was done talking, she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Are you going to get in like, trouble for telling me this? Or are they going to come and kill me?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't think they'll kill you. If anything, they'll probably erase your memory or something. The way I figured, if I am going to die anyways because I failed Watari, what more can they do to me for telling you?" I gave a weak smile.

"Well, if you are going to stay here for only a few more days, why not go and make the most of it? Why not go and see L? In my expert opinion, I think he wants an explanation also."

"You really think he'll talk to me, even though I ignored him for three days? If I were him, I sure wouldn't."

"Of course he will!" I really felt like believing her, but then I had to remind myself that she was in 'love' with Light. "Well, I am going to go back to sleep, hopefully, I will be rudely interrupted from my peaceful sleep in a few minutes." She winked at me and ran out of the room.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, just thinking. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Eventually, I stood up and trudged downstairs, I wasn't even prepared for whatever I was going to say. The whole time I knew that I would end up looking like a jerk or something, but I just couldn't stop myself from slouching down the stairs.

After what seemed to be eons of time, I finally reached the kitchen. L looked up from an ice coffee.

"Good Morning," I called out. I pulled out a tub of cookie dough ice cream and started eating out of it. I sat down in a chair across from L at the island. "So what's up? How has it been going?"

"Oh, business has been a bit slow lately," he replied with a very serious look on his face. There was a silence where no emotions were shown, but then I broke it. I grinned madly and started laughing.

"That was pretty good actually, but of course you were always known for delicious wit. So iced coffee, huh? Sounds cosmopolitan to me, are you trying to be hip with all those young'ins these days? I could never keep up!" The only sound of laughter was my own. I raked my brain for something to say. "So what has been on your mind lately?" I almost instantly regretted asking that.

"Something has changed recently." I started blushing madly, he didn't seem to notice. "Everybody has been acting all tense, as if something big is about to happen. It is a very subtle feeling, but once you sense it; it becomes quite obvious." I felt a flood of relief surging; because he wasn't talking about the tension between him and me.

"I understand what your saying, and you're not wrong. I think something unpleasant is going to happen, but maybe it's all just hocus pocus and such. I find it best to just ignore it!" I made another laugh and my hand flew to my head as I scratched it nervously. I really needed to get some kind of acting lessons.

"Do you know anything about what is going to happen?"

"I have the general idea about it, but I don't want you to worry about it. It shouldn't be too terrible. But come on, don't worry about it; let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

"I have no idea," I confessed. Really, I just wanted to avoid talking about the impending doom up ahead. "How about we call it a day, and tomorrow we'll go for a walk. How does that sound?"

"It sounds as thought you are treating me like a dog."

"Maybe that's because you need to be let out every now and then. Now is that a yes?"

"I believe that to be a rhetorical question, seeing as how I really have no choice."

"Alright then, good night," I said quickly and raced out of the room. I just wanted to get out of there before things got uncomfortable.

I crashed onto of my bed, and tried my best to get back to sleep, but something kept me from joining the peaceful world of slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note- Hey Guys!!!! I am so excited! why? you ask? because I came up with the ending, and i love it! unfortunately, you aren't going to get it unless i get some more reviews here. oh, I feel mean for saying that. So Ill cut you a deal. You DONT have to review about my story; you can review about the following joke.**

**Just for the record, I did NOT come up with this. I heard it during band camp. (40 straight hours with my section leader is like watching a Barney and the wiggles marathon. it melts your brain. ) Alright:**

**what are the two sexiest animals on the Farm?**

**Brown Chicken, Brown Cow!**

**(your supposed to say it like 'Bow chicka wow woowww')**


	18. An author's intervention

**HEY GUYS!!!! So the last chapter is taking longer than I expected. I've been typing up a storm, its already at the 13th page!!!!! so i decided that the 'season finale' will come in two parts. unfortunately for you, the first part is the most shocking . So after I give you that, ill let you guys decided what i write next. ill give you your choice of options later on. until then, thank you for reading my new and improved version of Death Note! **

**Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, I woke up feeling a day closer to the Armageddon. The scary part was that I had to remind myself that my life wasn't as on the line as much as L's and Watari's. The day went the same as it always did, with the exception that I full-out stalked Light and after watching him for 6 hours straight, I decided he was not the person to worry about.

So I went downstairs to find Rem, I was hoping to talk to her and maybe find some kind loophole for Watari's sake. I went to find the Deathnote that was on table in the Surveillance Room. Luckily, for me, nobody was around, so I just sat down at the table and waited for Rem to somehow appear.

In a few minutes, I heard a weird rustling behind me; I turned to look at it but nothing was there. After deciding that I was losing my mind, I turned back around to find Rem standing right in front of me. I almost screamed, but somehow I managed to contain myself. She looked at me expectantly.

"Hello, Rem. How are you?" I didn't wait for an answer. "So I was wondering, are you responsible for the death of Watari?"

"That is true, is that all?"

"Well I was hoping to know if there was something I could probably do, you know, to make sure he doesn't die."

"No matter what you say or do, I will write his name in my Deathnote. There is nothing you can do to stop that. What you do to try and negate the effect is up to you."

"I understand," I smiled and thank her then ripped out a piece of Deathnote and ran upstairs. I rushed into my room and sat down at the desk with the unreturned pen that I borrowed from L a few months ago. I was all ready to write his name, when I realized that I didn't know his name.

_What do I do? I don't think that I can just write down 'Watari' four times. I think I have to write down a first name and a last name. And I really doubt he'll just tell me his name because I ask. So what do I do?_

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and punched in my I.D. number for the millionth time. Normally I don't even call the operator more than once on a mission, but for this 'case' in particular; I was really starting to get on over-friendly terms with my operator.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. So I wanted to know, what is Sir Watari's real name? Oh, and what is your real name? We seem to be pretty good pals, and if/when I get back to the correct year, I'd like to put in a good word for you."

"Really? That is so nice of you. My name is Laura Moore and as for Sir Watari, I'm looking at his files but…" She trailed off. I waited patiently for her to read all the way through, hoping and prayer that his name would become apparent.

"Yes?" I finally asked, hoping for the best.

"Unfortunately, it says here that there is no known record of Watari's true name. It says here that there is a very high chance that when Watari created his time machine thing, he might have erased all documents of his true name. In a manner similar to the way we erase an agent's identity, only much more vigorously. It is impossible for anyone but himself to know his true name. Even that is a stretch, because it is also possible that he himself went back in time to make himself forget his own name.

"And thus, Sir Watari has been dubbed 'The man with no name.' I hope this helped."

"Thanks, Laura. Goodbye." I hung up and just sat sit for a few short minutes, letting the information process.

When it finally hit my mind, that there was no way to discover Watari's name I put my head down on the table and just cried. _God, I am such a baby. I used to never cry, when I was growing up. I was always the one that wouldn't do anything, now look at me; I am a crying fool. _

I threw the piece of paper into the trash, and dried my tears. There was no reason why I should be crying, if I couldn't save Watari's life then I couldn't save Watari's life. That was all there was to it. I had done everything humanly possible to prevent anything from happening to him, but it just isn't possible. I'd like to see somebody else do a better job than me.

I decided that I didn't need anything to drag me down and make me feel sad, so I went outside for a walk. I went past the park and past the convenience store, I just kept on walking. I wasn't going anywhere in particular; I was enjoying the fresh air and lack of depression. After what seemed to be an hour of walking, I stopped at a bench at an abandoned bus stop. I sat down so I could rest my legs for a little bit. When I got up, I started to walk in the opposite direction, only to find that I had no idea where I was going.

I whipped out my phone and dialed in Misa's number to try to find out how to get back.

"Hello?" came Misa's cellular voice.

"Hey Misa, do you think you could give this phone to L or something, so he could track it or and you guys could come and pick me up?"

"Tara? Where are you?"

"I don't know, that's why I want you to get L to find me!"

"Well, alright I guess. Hold on for a little bit, I have to go downstairs and find him first."

"Oh, ok." I sat back down on the bench and waited for what felt like forever. Finally, I heard someone get on the phone.

"Hello?"

"L?"

"Yes?"

"L! Hey, so I am really lost. I was hoping you could put some kind of GPS location on me. So you guys could come and pick me up? I promise to pick up some doughnuts or cakes for you. At least I think there is some kind of a bakery around here, I'm not sure. See, I can smell something that smells like pastries, but you it could always be someone else's dinner. You can never really tell, but I don't want to go and burst in there only to find that it's some quite little family who-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we found your location, so if you don't mind, we'll come and pick you up. Just stay there, don't go off looking for a bakery."

"Oh, alright. But hurry up please; it looks like it's going to rain."

"I am handing the phone to Light, good bye."

"Hey Tara?"

"Light?"

"There's a bakery just around the corner from where you are, just thought I would let you know." This insight surprised me, why would Light still act as if he cared?

"Uh, thanks Light. See you in a little while." I hung up on the phone, then got up and started walking up the street towards the bakery. I looked around to see if there was any type of commotion or anything that might be considered a danger. It didn't look like I was in any immediate danger, so I continued down into the bakery.

It was a quaint little place, but it looked alright to me. I stepped up to the counter and looked to see what L might like.

"Hello, can I help you?" The clerk asked me, I looked up. She was a rather short person with long brown-reddish hair to make up for it.

"Oh, yes thank you. What is your sweetest pastry?"

"Oh, um I think I would have to go with the Cream Cake with Raspberry filling. But it's really just my opinion; most of our cakes are sweet so you can't really go wrong with them."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll have two slices of that, then. Thanks!" I paid her and left the story. On my way out, I rushed to my bush stop and sat down on the bench. In a matter of seconds, a small black car pulled up to me.

I jumped into the car and was startled to see L in the car along with me. Before I could say anything, I raised up the cakes in the bag and wiggled them in front of his face. He grabbed the bag, and looked inside.

"Are you mad at me? In my defense, Light told me how to get there."

"You shouldn't have moved, we didn't tell you this at the time; but a few streets over, an escaped convict was spotted. By going to the Bakery, you put your life on the line."

"Then why didn't you tell me this? Did you expect me to go gallantly running off to arrest him and save the lives of innocent people?"

"Precisely."

"Think what you may, but one of the main rules is to be unnoticed. If I had known that there was an escaped convict, I can almost guarantee you that the most effort I would have done was call the police. Did you even call the police?"

"Yes."

"Well praise the Lord, you did something right. Now enjoy your cake, I hope you're allergic to raspberries." I crossed my arms and stared intently out of the window, anything to not look at L eating the cake. I could smell the sweet and fruity scent of the cake that I had bought for him. Then I felt something being pushed next to me. I looked down; the other piece of cake was sitting next to me, still in its plastic wrapping.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, the cake is very delicious, that's why I thought that you might want to eat your slice. After all, the raspberry is your favorite fruit; which is why I'm assuming you chose this type of cake." I was shocked that he remembered what my favorite fruit was, but I didn't let that get to me.

"I'm flattered that you remembered such a trivial fact about me, but I didn't get that cake just because it was my favorite. The girl at the counter said it was the sweetest thing that they could offer."

"Yet you bought two slices," L said a little snobbishly.

"Fine! I'll eat my portion of the cake. And yes, I bought two slices because I thought the cake sounded particularly delicious. You were right, is that what you wanted to hear?" I picked up my piece of cake, and looked at it awkwardly. "Hey Mister Master of Deduction? How am I supposed to eat this without a fork, or even a plate?"

"Ah, an excellent question! I find that the easiest way to do so is like this." He held his slice in the plastic wrapping in his hand, then turning it sideways, bit down on it like a taco.

I stared at him in horror.

"Are you being serious?" I asked with an appalled look on my face.

"Tara, when have I ever done anything that wasn't serious?"

"Plenty of times."

"In that case, I am being completely serious. Besides, if you do not hurry up and eat it before we get back, somebody else will try to eat it."  
"Is that a scientific fact?"

"Indeed."

"Oh alright then," I brought cake up to my mouth, and took a bite. While I was enjoying the great combination of whipped cream and raspberries, the exquisite filling spilled right on to my shirt. I cried out in sadness.

"It seems that similar to your love of raspberries, they seem to love you."

"You knew this would happen! Traitor! I buy you cake and this is what happens! From here on out, the next time I give you a dessert; there's going to be a nasty surprise."

"Was that a threat? I believe I might call the police on you for threatening the life of the world's greatest detective."

"Shut up and eat. I will finish my dessert later."

The rest of the day followed with mischief and nostalgia. Mischief when I followed Light around and when other people saw me doing so. Nostalgia when I realized that tomorrow was the 'Judgment Day' of sorts. Before I went to bed, I stopped by Misa's room to see if she had received the defibrillator, and to just check up on her. It was a pleasant chat, so when I had finally brought myself to leave I was in a good mood.

When I had woken up at 3 that morning, I almost didn't want to roll out of bed, but then I reminded myself that it could very well be the last time I ever wake up at 3 to talk to L. I trudged down the stairs quietly, so quiet that I could almost hear Misa groan when I passed her room.

I got down to the kitchen, L was there waiting as usual.

"Good Eeeeeevening. How are you?" I asked with my best Dracula voice.

"I am fine, thank you. Now are you ready to leave?"

"Sure, I guess I'll just eat my cake for breakfast. Until then, I don't want to see you anywhere near it."

"I shall restrain myself. Where would you like to go today?"

"The park, as a matter of fact. Why are you being so nice to me? It's a little out of character," I asked shrewdly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Of course not, I am just being cordial; it's what people with manners do."

"I'm sorry?"

"Accepted, now let's go," he said hurriedly. We started walking towards the doors of the elevator, but I stopped abruptly.

"Something weird is going on that you aren't telling me. And don't say that you are just being cordial, why are we in a hurry and why are you being so nice?" I demanded to get the answer out of him.

L dropped in front of the elevator, and without turning to face me; said the following words.

"There is no reason. That is all there is to it." I was startled to hear such a spiteful tone coming from him. I didn't know what to say, so I just followed him into the elevator.

We didn't say anything on the way down; I tried to look at his face using my peripherals so it wouldn't be obvious. From what I could past his messy charcoal hair, he looked as emotionless as ever. However, there was something in his eyes gave the impression of a strong hatred. It made me a little frightened.

The elevator opened up at the opening floor, I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the doors. I turned around to find that L was still just coming out of the elevator. I was very puzzled, but still couldn't bring myself to ask what was going on. Instead, I held the door open and waited for him to come and walk through it. Time seemed to be ticking by as slow as it possibly could.

At last, he made it past me, and we started walking towards the park. Nothing was said until we had both sat down at the infamous bench in the park.

"What is going on? Why are you mad? You may as well tell me, I won't give up on asking. So why not save yourself a headache, and just come out and say it." L remained quiet. This bothered me, so I slightly nudged him with my elbow but got nothing out of him.

For about three minutes, nothing was said then L whispered something.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" he shouted, while standing up to face me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tara," I said weakly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Stop lying! I know that you aren't Aizawa's replacement! He contacted us a few days ago, and today when we brought up you, he had no idea who you were. Now who are you, and why did you pretend to be his replacement?"

"I-I'm Tara Smalls…I work for Watari, and I was chosen by him to replace Aizawa." I looked at L's face; it looked a little calmer than before.

"If that were true, then why didn't Watari mention anything beforehand?"

"I don't know, maybe so you guys would trust me easier? Just ask him yourself." L's face relaxed, he seemed to accept this story. "I understand why you would be upset, but I think your overreacting a little bit."

"I apologize; I should have been more trusting." He sat down on the bench next to me, and hung his head so that I could not see his face. "It seems that lately, I cannot trust my best friends. When you told me that Light gave you the address of the bakery, I confronted him. He claimed that he thought did not know you would go there. I am finding it harder and harder to believe him, and today when Aizawa said he didn't know that he didn't know whom you were. I became paranoid that none of my friends are who they say they are."

"It's alright, I don't blame you one bit. In fact, I think I should be a little more suspicious about you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're tall, dark, and mysterious." I waited for some type of laughter or even a smile. "Oh come on, that was funny! It is customary to laugh when a funny joke has been told."

"I believe the proper saying is 'tall, dark, and handsome.'"

"Oh, you know I wouldn't admit to that out loud." I thought I was the corner of his mouth twitch. "So what would you like to do on this fine evening?" I asked with a smile.

"I do not know, perhaps we should just head back?"

"I well, alright. First, I want to see you do something funny. How about you go and slide down that slide. I would very much like to see that."

"Do I really have to? Will you get such a pleasure out of it?"

"Oh yes, I really will. Now go, go, go!" I pointed my hand to show emphasis. L got up slowly, with his hands in his pockets, and with his 75-degree lean; trudged over to the metal slide. He stopped right before the ladder on the slide and looked at me. "Yes, you do have to go down the slide. Now hurry, or else I'll make you carry me again."

L started to climb up the stairs, he looked utterly ridiculous. When he got to the top, he sat down, looked down at me with humility and pushed himself down the slide. I burst out laughing, and ended up clutching my side as he walked over to me. Tears were welling in my eyes as L simply passed me by and started walking out of the park. I brought myself together and ran to catch up with him.

"Well, now that I have seen everything; my life is complete. The image of you sliding down that child's plaything will forever grace my mind."

"It wasn't that ridiculous." I heard him mutter under his breath. I chuckled to myself and we went home happily. _This wasn't such a bad possible last day. In fact, I rather enjoyed even with the incredible amount of drama._

I went to sleep with a good feeling about tomorrow. But that changed as soon I woke up and it was raining. Heavily. I forced myself out of bed and went downstairs. As I arrived in the kitchen, where everybody seemed to be beside themselves.

"Hey, does anybody know when this storm will end?" I asked nobody in particular. Everybody seemed to shrug their shoulders, so I just went to get my food and decided to take it upstairs to my room. I sat under my covers as I ate my food, it was very comfortable. I would have loved to stay there all day, but I told myself that if there was going to be any activity from Light, it would be today.

I pulled that covers away from me and got dressed in more decent clothes that wouldn't make much noise when I moved. I made my way downstairs to try and find Light, but he didn't seem to be downstairs. Therefore, I went upstairs to Light and L's room, but nobody was there.

I checked every room including the gym, but I could not find him or L. I thought about it, and came up with a great idea. I hurried upstairs to go to Watari.

"Hey Watari! How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you. Was there something that you needed?"

"Oh, yes thank you. I was wondering if you happened to know where Light might be? Also, can you entrust me with your real name? Your life kind of depends on it."

"L and Light went onto the roof a few minutes ago. I'm afraid that I don't know my own name; the only name of mine that I know is Quillsh Wammy. I made that name up completely; it had a nice ring to it."

"Oh, I see. I am sorry to hear that. But thank you for telling me the whereabouts of Light and L. Oh, and if L asks, I was hired by you to replace Aizawa. I guess I will see you later?"

"Do not worry about me, everything will work itself out, I promise." He winked at me, and I smiled. I went to the corner where the ladder was located; as I was climbing up it, I could hear the rain pounding on the surface. _Why would they be out here in this weather?_ I climbed out onto the roof; I stood beneath a structure that gave me coverage.

I could see L and Light standing in the middle of the downpour, from where I was standing. L looked very morose, just looking at him made me feel sad. _Maybe he can tell that he was supposed to die today._ Light looked confused as they were talking together, I just watched from my spot. They seemed to be sharing a moment, just by watching them made my heart feel heavy. It was the type of moment where my skin startled tingling and I felt sad.

They looked like they were coming this way, so I climbed down as fast as I could, going about halfway before I get let go of the ladder altogether and jumped down. I landed on all fours and ran to duck behind Watari's chair as fast as I could. He looked a little surprised to see me.

"I am not here, you never saw me," I whispered to him quickly. He then went back to watching the monitors. It took a few good seconds for Light and L to come down, but after they did, I slowly crept behind them. I followed them to the stairs that connected my room to Misa's. They were wiping themselves off with some towel that they had stolen from my room, and were talking very quietly. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, but none of it made any sense to me.

I watched them as L started to massage Light's feet, it was a little weird. It was even stranger when Light dried L's hair for him. I focused on trying to here their conversation, with no success. For some reason, I started crying. I think it was the atmosphere that made me really sad, but I couldn't stop crying. It was as if I was Alice in Wonderland in that I just couldn't stop. When I felt as though I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into my room. After listening to Pink Floyd's "Wishing You Were Here" a couple of times, I felt as though I could hold back the tears.

I went downstairs to the Surveillance Room, to find L and I just wrapped my arms around him. He didn't even see me; he was still looking at the screens. I could see Matsuda and the rest of the task force members staring at me in disbelief, I didn't care. The only way that I could relieve my sadness was to hold onto L.

When I was done hugging L, I ran right upstairs into my room. I was going to wait there until last minutes were here. I opened up the laptop that I used to record information on and started typing up an apology letter for when I had to leave abruptly tomorrow. I shut the laptop and flopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and thought about all the great and wonderful times I had spent here, and how when I got back to Interpol, I was going to make a request to return.

I didn't know if they even allowed such things, but the way I figured it; I had been a loyal agent for the entire of my career. Surely, they could make some kind of exception.

I was deep in thought when Misa came into my room; in fact, I almost didn't notice her.

"You look terrible, Tara."

"Thanks."

"I have never seen you so sad. You need to snap out of it if you want to get through this. I don't think that your secret spy agency thing is going to want an agent that is so torn up over one case." I looked up at her; something was different. Misa was being serious and mature for once, it was quite surprising and a little intimidating. _She's right; you know that I must be really depressing when I take advice from Misa. _

I rubbed my face off and smiled at her.

"You're right. I shouldn't be getting so upset; it's just a silly case. Attached feelings mean nothing to the Interpol, so why should they matter to me? Thank you, Misa. I don't know what has ever come over me. Now, do you know what time it is?"

Misa gave a little curtsy, and smiled at me.

"It's 1 o' clock, I decided to come and visit you on my way up. Best of luck!" She said as she ran out of my room. I sat on my bed for a few seconds; mentally preparing myself for this, and then ran out of my room as well.

I casually walked into the Surveillance Room, where everybody except L looked at me as if waiting for me to do something.

"Hey guys! What's happening? What are we up to at this moment in time?"

"We were discussing the rules on the back of the Deathnote," Matsuda said. No one else seemed to have the courage to talk to me.

"In my opinion, I don't think that they are real. It's just a gut feeling."

"Oh, that's very interesting," Matsuda choked out. Nothing was said; it made me feel a little awkward.

"The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over thirteen days. If he's still alive thirteen days after writing the name he'll be pardoned from execution."

"But still, to sacrifice a-" Chief Yagami began.

"We're very close" L cut him off. "If we work this out the entire case will be solved." A bolt of lightening flashed through the air. Then all the lights went off and the computers started to reboot. Matsuda started babbling about a black out, L started to call out Watari's name.

A loud alarm cut through the air, I felt the color drain from my skin. _Does this mean that Misa failed? That Watari is suffering a heart attack as we speak?_ The screens behind L's face cut off and flashed a single message:

_**All data deletion**_

Mogi and the others were demanding answers to the bizarre happening.

"I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information, in the event that something was to happen to him." L explained ominously.

"If something were to happen to him?" repeated the man that had to be Aizawa.

"Could it be?" Matsuda trialed off. L turned to him,

"Where is the Shinigami?" he demanded. I checked my watch, it was 1:21, any second now; L is supposed to die.

"Good question, I don't see it." Chief Yagami answered. The task force started to ramble about what was going on, I could tell that everyone was getting worked up.

"Everyone, the Shinigami has just killed Watari," L announced. The whole time I was staring at my watch. Waiting for it to turn to 1:22. I didn't dare blink. After what seemed to be an hour, the minute finally turned. I let out a huge breath of relief. I didn't even listen to what the others were freaking out about.

I had held my breath for too long. As a result, when I had let out the breath, I passed out onto the floor.

I woke up lying on the couch, nobody was there and the room was completely silent. _They must be upstairs in Watari's room, _I thought. I started running upstairs at an incredible speed, but halfway there I stopped and poked my head into Misa's room. She was there sitting on the bed watching something on the television. From what I could tell; she was visibly shaken up, but was attentively staring at the TV.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked as I walked in, she nodded and didn't look up from the television. "So I guess everything didn't go exactly according to plan, huh?"

"Nope. Well, actually it did. When I went upstairs to see Watari, he told me to go to my room and do not try to resuscitate him."

"What!?"

"Yah, I told him that I had to, but he just handed me this video and looked me in the eye and said 'I've accepted my fate, you have done nothing wrong.' I think this video was meant for you, I've been watching it nonstop since he gave it to me."

I turned around to watch the video with her; it seemed to be a home video that Watari had made.

"'Hello, I am known as Sir Watari. Today at 1:20 p.m, my prodigy L and I will die of a heart attack. It has come to my understanding that the organization I had founded has sent a girl by the name of Tara Wellington to stop this event from occurring. I would like to say that Tara Wellington has done a fine job and has satisfactorily completed this task to the best of her abilities. It is my order that she should be commended for her fine job, and are under no circumstances to be punished. In addition, I would like her ranking officer to please do as she wishes. That is all.'" Watari's electronic voice and image disappeared from the screen. Misa pushed a button on her remote, and the video played again.

"You see? I think he planned it from the very beginning," Misa explained.

"I guess that makes sense, Watari was a very smart man. What time is it? And where is everybody?"

"It's 2:45 p.m, and everybody is up in Watari's room."

"Thanks," I said quietly on my way out. "Oh, and are you going to be ok?"

"Duh," she replied without emotion. I smiled and headed upstairs, as I rushed I thought about how I wished I hadn't passed out when I did. I should have never left L's side, every moment he spent away from me and with Light was a minute he could be attacked or killed.

The elevator doors opened to the desired floor, as I stepped out I saw everybody crowded around something on the ground. They turned to face me; all of them had the image of sadness upon their face. Matsuda parted slightly to reveal Watari's limp body that was lying on the ground.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again; instead of letting them fall, I wiped them from my face and stepped forward to the rest of the group. Matsuda and Mogi patted me on the back in reassurance. I sobbed a little bit, but then noticed something that bothered me even more.

"Where's Light?" I asked with my voice a little shaky.

"He couldn't take this so he went downstairs to the kitchen," L spoke up. I looked up at him, he was crying, but you could see that he was upset. This newfound fact worried me, but I knew that Light was a calm and collected killer, and would not try anything.

"Oh. How is everybody holding up?"

"We're fine; we just want to know why something like this would happen? Why would Kira kill Watari and not L? Why would anyone want to kill Watari?" Chief Yagami ranted.

"I don't know," I admitted untruthfully. "Has anyone seen Rem? I want to hear what she has to say"

"No, nobody has seen her since she disappeared," Matsuda stated. "You don't think that she's dead, do you?"

"Matsuda, you idiot," Aizawa exclaimed. "You can't kill a Shinigami, everybody knows that."

I said nothing as the arguing went on between Matsuda and Aizawa; I walked over to where L was standing, and gently tapped his hand.

"Are you going to be ok?" I whispered so softly so that he only could hear. L nodded his head ever so slightly. I quickly squeezed his hand and then focused on what was happening. Matsuda had finally snapped from being yelled at by Aizawa, this was starting to turn out to be the worst possible day ever. Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come.

The elevator door slid open to reveal a very disheveled looking Light. Instinctively, I positioned myself closer to L. Light crept closer to the group, I thought he was going to stop in the front, but he swung around to the right and headed towards L. In the moment it took to blink my eye, Light hugged a surprised looking L. I watched intently as Light whispered something in L's ear. I saw L's eyes widen very big, and in a split second, I tackled Light to the ground.

My eyes caught a glimpse of something glinting in Light's hand as we fell to the ground. At the instant, I understood what Light had done in the kitchen; and that in the time between learning that L didn't die and possibly speaking to Rem; Light had gone crazy.

I wrestled Light on the ground, trying to pry the weapon out of his hand. In the time that I fought my all with Light, one of the task members seemed to remember that they had their own weapons. One of them carefully came over and shot Light in the arm, after crying out in pain, Light fainted. I got up from the floor and looked at L.

"What did he say to you?" I asked while trying to catch my breath.

"He said," L began with a shocked look upon his face. "He said 'you lucky bastard. A god of Death can't kill you, so the God of the new world will have to'"

I looked over at Chief Yagami, who looked very disturbed.

"I think you know what this means," I apologized to him.

"Yes. My son Light is Kira, a murderer." Chief Yagami looked over at me sadly. I stared in his melancholy eyes for a few seconds, and then his eyes grew as wide as L's when Light whispered his threats. The Chief's mouth opened to form words, but it was too late. I felt an unbearable pain coming from my back; I turned around to see Light standing over swinging his arm down with a knife; plunging it into my chest. Instantly, I could feel my body turning hot, I looked up in panic as Light was bringing down his arm for another blow. Just before he hit me, a loud shot rang out and Light stopped. He crumpled onto the ground and I saw darkness oozing out of the side of his temple.

I turned to the task force; Chief Yagami held his gun up, trained on his son. I muttered my thanks before I too fell to the floor. L caught me before hitting the ground; I looked down at my wounds, which were a dark crimson. With a shaking hand, I gently touched the large gash on my left side. I held up the blood stained hand to show L.

"I- I think he nicked my right lung" I gasped out.

"Tara, listen. The medics will be here any second; you are to keep breathing no matter how painful it feels. Do you understand?" L commanded loudly. I looked up into his eyes, and smiled weakly.

"Sure, just let me rest for a little bit." I gently kissed him on his lips, and closed my eyes. As I was letting the darkness take over I whispered "Goodbye" for him only to hear. Then pitch black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note- Oops, i lied. I think that it will have to come in 3 parts, sorry! Also, it might take longer for the next one to come out, cuz i am flying over to germany tommorow. But we'll see if i can continue typing it up while im flyin. just maybe :3 --- I never use that face! so you know il be trying.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own McDonald's or any of it's meals. Also, I do not own MapQuest. That is all, you may read.**

* * *

_Is this what dying feels like? Being suspended in a darkness? It's not so bad; I think I could get used to this. _Visions of my death flashed through my mind, I remembered the look on Light's face as he shrunk into the floor. I hoped that his death was as painless and peaceful as my own. _Light was never a cold-blooded killer. He was always sweet and innocent person; it was the Deathnote that warped his mind. _

Very discreetly, I noticed that my feet were getting cold; but no matter how hard I tried, I could not move them. In fact, I couldn't move my body at all. This frightened me slightly, but it wasn't that much of a problem. _There's not much to do when your dead, and my feet aren't unbearably cold, it's just a little uncomfortable._ I eased up a bit, and just relaxed and thought through my life. I remembered all of the good times and all of the bad; I remembered my incredible amount of unluckiness.

There wasn't much to do, so I went to sleep. There were no dreams involved, and so it was more like resting your eyes after closing them for long periods of time. It was after this that I started questioning where I was. _Could I be in purgatory? Or maybe there is no after life? I would have preferred one, but I guess my wished aren't enough. _After what felt to be like an indefinite time, I heard something. It was like radio chatter coming from afar; it started out silent but then grew loud, then silent again.

_What was that? I know I didn't imagine it. Could it be that I am not dead? But that would mean that I was in a hospital. Wouldn't I be able to hear a monitor beeping then?_ I felt something touch my hand, it was a strange pressure. _Is somebody holding my hand? Could it be L?_ I tried to say something or even move slightly, but I could not do so. _I think… I think I am in a coma! But why? I didn't suffer any brain damage! Maybe it's one of those Trauma-induced comas, where I see something terrible and as I result; I go into a coma. That makes sense, now why won't I wake up? It's not like I don't have the will for it. _

I tried with all my might to move and scream something at L, but nothing happened. I think I even started to cry when I felt the pressure release from my hand. I hoped that just maybe he might see my tears and realize that I was fully aware.

I heard the mindless chatter become audible and then die away. I felt the sadness of hopelessness wash over me. It was unbearable for me, in my mind; I went over all the possible things I could do to make myself known. At last, after running every scenario through my mind, I gave up. It was the first time in the longest time that I had ever given in to anything.

Days passed by; or at least I thought they were days. I could never tell while being trapped in an eternal Cimmerian Shade. At least once a day, a someone would come in to check on me. I didn't know if it was L, a doctor, or even some type of a nurse. The only thing I knew was that they were starting to become my best friend.

For most of the time, I had given up on any form of trying to wake up. The way I had figured it; I would wake up when on my own. For some reason, one day I gave my everything to try and move, to my surprise I could move my thumb. This newfound discovery excited me, so much that I tried out every single joint and ligament, but nothing else moved. Still, I was happy that I could successfully move my left thumb.

The next day when my unknown friend came into my room and held my hand, I rubbed my thumb against their cold hand. Instead of trying to talk to me, my friend suddenly left the room. I felt sadness wash over me. _What happened? Why didn't they stay and talk to me? _

In a few short moments, I heard somebody come into room again. I felt a little more relieved.

"Miss Smalls?" Came a man's voice. I waggled my thumb, hoping he would see it. "Miss Smalls, I am Doctor Yamizawa. If you can hear me please move your thumb." I did as I was told. "Excellent, from here on out, move your thumb if your answer is 'yes', and do not if it is 'no.' Now, do you know why you are here? Do you recall what happened to you?" I moved my thumb slowly.

"So you have all of your memories? Lovely. Now, you were stabbed twice, once in the back, causing very little damage, and the other in the front. The frontal stab caused more damage by slightly puncturing a vein. Luckily, you pulled through. You have been in a trauma-induced coma for 2 months, in that time your body has almost fully recovered. However, we cannot release you until you have completely come out of your coma. Do you understand me?" I wriggled my thumb.

"Wonderful, now I assume you realize that the only thing left to do is for you to become fully functional. Until then, you are welcome to stay here." I wriggled my thumb a little more than usual to say my thanks. Then I heard him leave the room.

After that, I was able to move a little more each day. In addition, my silent friend never came back to my room any more.

The next month I was completely able to open my eyes, sit up, and communicate verbally. It was a lonely time for me, but still I never let that bother me. In my mind, I kept telling myself that the sooner I recovered, the sooner I could see the task force, if they were still together.

"Hello, Miss Smalls. It seems that you are well enough to leave us; if that is your wish of course." Doctor Yamizawa announced as he walked into my room.

"Yes, I would like to leave as soon as possible, if that is alright." I explained my need to get back to the group. "Now, I was wondering if you could tell me who came into my room on a daily basis?" My doctor wrinkled his face in confusion.

"Miss, while you were in the coma, you were only visited by a large group of people the first few days. Other than that, nobody came to visit you everyday."

"Then how did you know that I had been conscious when you first came to talk to me?"

"We noticed activity in your readings, so I came to check on you. I don't know if you were hallucinating, but if you are then you probably shouldn't be released just yet."

"Don't worry about me; my memory is probably just a little fuzzy. Well, if you could just get me my clothes, I will be on my way."

"Ah, yes. Your friends brought in these for you on the first day. If you just put them on and check yourself out of the clinic, you are free to go." I said my thanks to him and he left the room. I put on my clothes and went to the front desk. After checking myself out, the attendant handed me my cell phone. I went outside and dialed in Misa's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Misa," I said weakly.

"Tara? Is that you?" She sounded amazed to hear my voice.

"Yah, how are you?"

"TARA! Why didn't you tell us that you got out of the hospital? We didn't even know that you came out of that coma! Where are you? We'll come pick you and take you home! We missed you!"

"Yah, the doctor told me how you guys only visited me the whole first week," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh well, we wanted to visit you, but that Ryuzaki wouldn't let us! Now where are you?"

"That's strange. I'm at the front of the hospital, obviously. And I wanted to thank you for bringing in the clothes for me. The ones from the back of the closet, eh? The skimpy halter top was a very lovely touch."

"Well, I thought it was a cute shirt," Misa defended herself.

"I am sure you did. Now everyone is looking at me as if I am some sort of hospital hooker. Hurry up and come get me!"

"Alright, goodbye!" and she hung up the phone.

I waited for a good ten minutes for them to come pick me up, the whole time I had to glare at a couple of teenage boys that were cat-calling me the whole time. In the end, before stepping into the black SUV, I flicked them off in the most unladylike way possible.

"Please tell you me had a valid reason for doing that," came a familiar voice from inside of the car.

"Of course she has a reason, those guys were totaling hitting on her," came and even more recognizable voice. "You should have been the one flicking them off, Ryuzaki."

I turned to L and Misa, before they had the chance to say anything else; I smacked them on top of their heads.

"That was for telling them not to visit" I said to L. "And that is for giving me these clothes," I continued directed at Misa. She scowled at the mess I made of her hair, whereas L did nothing.

"Now, how are you guys? I haven't heard from you in forever! Now when are you going to throw me a coming out of the coma party? I want double chocolate cake, on the double."

"We're throwing her a party? Yay!" Misa cried out so happily, in what might have been the stupidest tone ever.

"I have no recollection of promising this," L stated.

"Oh, come on. I would do the same for you if you were came out of a coma. So why can't I have a little party? Besides, I planned and executed a party for your birthday; I think it is only fair that you should do the same for me."

"Don't worry Tara, I will plan and throw you a party," Misa said happily.

"Thank you; at least I have someone who is a true friend of mine."

The rest of the car trip was just a pleasant conversation about what was happening since I was gone.

I learned that the task force stayed together in order to find the second Kira. As delighted as this made me, I knew that this meant that they would come after Misa. I still had a promise to Rem that I would convince L to not come after Misa. However, at this moment in time, I couldn't make any brash decisions that might blow my cover.

We reached our building and I stepped out into garage where everyone was waiting for me. Well, everyone except Watari and Light. This made me a little depressed but I put on a happy face and hugged everyone that I missed. I was still a little mad at them that they didn't come and visit me. I wanted to blame L for this, but I was pretty sure that he was the one who came to my room everyday.

"Well, Tara, I think you've had a long enough break. So how would you like to do my work for today?" Matsuda said coolly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Since when have you gotten so cocky? What happened to that down-to-earth Matsuda that we know and love?" I quizzed him.

"He's been this way ever since he won an argument with Aizawa," Mogi complained to me. "Please go and knock some sense into him."

"Oh I will, but that won't be the only thing I knock into him. You can quote me on that," I said menacingly.

"Alright, now I am really hungry, and I haven't eaten good food in weeks. So how about instead of throwing me a party, we just go out to eat. But I get to choose where we eat, and everybody has to come. Do we have a deal?" Nobody said anything. "All in favor; please raise your hands."

Everybody but L raised a hand. I glared at him, but I still couldn't be mad.

"I think it's unanimous. Now I want to go to McDonald's, I haven't eaten a real cheeseburger in months, and I would like some of those French fries. Now let's go! In fact, why don't we take the limo and go through the drive through? Umm, who wants to drive?" Chief Yagami stepped forward and went to the driver's door of the long black car.

Shortly after that, everyone piled into the limousine. _I didn't know I wielded this much power. _I sat next to L and Misa as Chief Yagami drove us out of the parking lot and into the street. It was a jolly old time as I fooled around with the Task force, despite the misery that lingered inside from losing two of our members.

As I was devouring my fast food, I looked over at Misa, who was nibbling on some of my fries. She didn't order anything for herself, so I made her eat some of my own. I leaned over to her ear.

"Do you know if it was L that visited me everyday?" Misa shook her head.

"I don't know, it's not like I pay attention to him. Why?"

"I was just curious, that's all," I assured her. I peered over at L, who seemed to be enjoying a McFlurry. "Hey, you want to know what is a delicacy?" I asked him. He shook his head in denial. I ignored this; instead, I grabbed a fry, quickly dipped it into his McFlurry and held it in front of his face.

"Must I eat this?" L asked rather pitifully.

"Yes, because you stopped everyone from visiting poor, sick Tara. Besides, it's not like I am punishing you, it really does taste pretty good. I'll eat this one as proof if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary," L said quickly. He bit the French fry that I was holding, and slowly chewed.

"Hey, don't be a dog about it! What happened to 'Mr. I-have-manners?'?"

"My only objective was to get that pitiful excuse for healthy food out of my face. In no way was I attempting to 'be a dog about it' as you have put it."

"Sure, sure. I am only hearing excuses here," I said sarcastically. There was silence, which was more bizarre than usual. The rest of the task force on the other side of the car were staring at us. I started turning really red, and gave my best 'What?' look.

"Nothing, we were just wondering when you two would be planning your marriage," Matsuda replied coolly.

"Mogi, please hit Matsuda upside the face, before I come back there and cause some brain damage. Feel free to join in also, Aizawa."

"I can tell we're going to get along nicely, Tara-san," Aizawa said with a grin as he bludgeoned Matsuda.

"Oh, I suppose I should tell you. Tara has been excused from all proper honorifics and Japanese customs. You are to call her 'Tara" and she will get to call you "Aizawa," Mogi explained.

"She beat Ryuzaki at the stairs!" Matsuda said excitedly. Aizawa seemed impressed.

"Yes, we were so busy tracking down Kira back then, that we barely had time for tomfoolery," L said coldly. His tone surprised me.

"Here, eat this sourpuss," I said to him as I prepared another French fry with McFlurry on it. He ate it stubbornly; I laughed at him and made a joke about how childish he was being.

After two more hits for Matsuda's abrasive remarks, we finally arrived home. And for the first time in several months, I went upstairs to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Almost instantly, the James Bond theme started ringing from my cell phone. _That's the Interpol calling! What am I going to say to them?_ I pulled my phone out from my back pocket, and opened it- L style.

"Hello?"

"Agent Wellington? This is your commander speaking," came an unfamiliar metallic voice.

"Yes?"

"You are to report back to the year 2021 on March 1, 2004. Please wrap up any loose ends of your mission, and type up a report of your investigation. That is all."

"Yes Sir, Goodbye," I hung up the phone. _Great, I have a little more than a month to finish things. This will be harder than I thought. Not only do I not want to leave, but I also have impending doom up ahead. Why did I go into this job?_

I dove under the long awaiting covers of my bed, and started planning my excuses for wanting to stay here. If they had a heart, they would let me stay, but I had to remind myself that the Interpol isn't known for its random acts of kindness.

At three o' clock that morning, I did not want to get up. Unfortunately, I was sure that Misa would come upstairs and pull me out if I didn't go downstairs. So I got myself out of the bed, and started making my way downstairs. I thought I was going mad when I thought my feet were getting cold, but in reality, I had just forgotten to wear socks. Hoping that my feet didn't stink, I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen where L was enjoying an ice cream sundae.

"Ah, I see we are going back to the basics. Does this mean the whole dessert cycle is going to start again?" L didn't answer, so I grabbed my traditional cookie dough ice cream and started eating out of the container. "So why have you been so quiet lately, don't tell me your not happy to see me?" Again, he said nothing. "L, come on. Talk to me here, if you don't people might think I'm crazy."

L did not say a single word to me the entire time I was downstairs with him. After finishing my dessert, I gave up on him for the time being, and went upstairs to go to sleep. I was going to do some investigating in the morning.

When I woke up that morning, I did not go downstairs for breakfast; instead, I went upstairs to talk to Matsuda. He remained as self-centered as ever, but he gladly answered my questions. After speaking with Matsuda, I went up yet another floor to speak to Mogi. After receiving almost the same answers from him, I went to my last source, Chief Yagami. Once again, my questions revealed almost identical answers, but with Chief Yagami's answers, I had a better idea of what was wrong with L.

So that morning, I wrote the following letter:

Dear L,

You really need to snap out of it. Yes, I understand that you are depressed and whatnot, but you haven't grasped the entire situation. At first I didn't know why you were acting so oddly, but speaking with Matsuda, Mogi, and Chief Yagami, they told me you were acting like that ever since the day Watari and Light died.

It figured to me that you were sad about losing your two best friends. So, I wrote this letter to tell you something really important.

Watari knew he was going to die all along, the man was a genius. When I confronted him about trying to save his life, he said that he had accepted his fate. As unlikely as this sounds, it's the truth. Don't ask me how I know this, but I swear, it's true.

In addition, as for Light, he was your true best friend. The Light that you knew was not the man who tried to kill you. Light was the one who went clubbing with us, not the man stabbed me. Now, don't let the fact that the Deathnote warped his mind tarnish your memory.

Well, I'm not used to writing or saying things like this, so I'll stop now. Well, hope to talk to you soon. Key word here is 'talk.'

Tara

That night I placed the letter on the counter of the kitchen after everyone had gone to sleep. I did not wake at 3 a.m. that night, and I knew I would pay dearly for it by Misa. The next morning when I went down to her room to ask her for Watari's video, she threw a pillow at my head. In the end, I received the video after being brutally walloped by a series of firm pillows.

I ran the video up to my room and then went down for breakfast. There, almost everybody was eating breakfast. As usual. I didn't say anything to them; I just grabbed a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It was a relatively quiet day; the most we did was go over some suspects for Kira #2. Of course, we came up with absolutely nothing, but I think it loosened suspicion on Misa, which was good.

When I went downstairs that night, I went significantly earlier than usual. I went downstairs at 9 p.m, but I had plans. I rushed downstairs as so not to lose any time, probably a little too fast. I almost slipped as I was passing Misa's floor, it was a déjà vu moment.

"Come on, we have to hurry. Now move! We don't have much time," I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. L looked slightly befuddled, it was probably the most surprising thing I had done since running into the kitchen while screaming, "Here's Tara!"

"Pray tell, why you are rushing me out of the kitchen?" he asked. "And are you aware of what time it is?"

"Yah, it's 9 p.m, and I recently found out that there is a fair around here. And if you don't hurry, we won't have enough time! It closes at 12, so if we get there in about 20 minutes, we'll only have two hours and forty minutes. However, if you linger more than a few minutes, then it will only take longer to get there. Now, get upstairs, get your shoes and let's go!"

"You really expect me to go along with this?"

"Of course you will, now you just wait here, and I'll get your shoes for you," I said as I started running towards the stairs. I heard some movement behind me, but as I turned to look, nothing was there. I looked forward again to see L running next to me.

"Hey, why are you here? I said I was going to get your shoes! Don't tell me you're becoming chivalrous."

"Highly unlikely, I just figured that I would be able to get to my room faster than you would," he said tirelessly. I slammed on my heels quickly and turned the other way.

"How rude, I should probably challenge or something, but right now I am going to go eat all of your ice cream," I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. I sat down at the stool at the island and waited for L to return. He took longer than I expected, I had to scold him when he finally came downstairs.

At last, we ascended into the garage and picked out a car. I told him to close his eyes as I drove him to the fair, he would not do it. Using some printed out directions from MapQuest, we finally arrived at the small fair in about 20 minutes, just as I predicted.

"Wow, it's a little classy," I admired at the bright lights coming from the fair. "It looks like one of those county fairs you see in '70's movies."

"One might say that. Now, what is one supposed to do at a place like this?" L asked, still looking at the lights of the fair.

"Are you kidding me? There are dozens of things to do! Like a rollercoaster, a fun shooting game, or even the Ferris wheel. Truth be told, the Ferris wheel is somewhat boring, but since you have never been on one, I suppose I could sacrifice my time to go for a ride. Now are you ready to go?"

He nodded, and we got out of the car and started walking towards the festival of lights.

"Now, what would you like to do first? We don't have much time so make it quick," I asked as we passed by people drinking beer and sitting at tables listening to a band play.

"How about you play that shooting game, then we go on that coaster thing you mentioned, and then ride the supposedly boring Ferris wheel. I assume it's that large metal structure?" He pointed to the giant circular ride.

"Alright, but keep in mind that we DO have a few hours, so we should try and put as much stuff into the hours as possible. Do you think you can do this?"

"I'll put as much effort into it as I can."

"Alright then," I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the booth with moving metal objects.

"A hundred yen a try, ya git ten shots," the foreign booth clerk said to us.

"Well," I started. "Aren't you going to pay the man?" L sighed and fished in his pockets for some coins. After paying him, I gestured for him to play.

"I am not going to play this game first," L responded to my hand motions.

"Why not? I don't want to make a fool out of you; I would feel so guilty afterwards." I whined pathetically to him.

"On the contrary, I think I would be making you feel like the lesser being. I'll have you know that I am an expert marksman. You do not stand a chance."

"Oh really now, so high and mighty are you? Then I guess I will go first, try not to blink." I grabbed the gun, and fired at the targets ten times, each time hitting a different target. The man handed me an overstuffed giraffe doll, I waved it in front of L's face to show my victory. "Let's see you do better, I think my giraffe doll is lonely and needs a friend. Don't let the doll down now, or I'll have to win it another one."

L paid the snaggle-toothed man another hundred yen and took up the rifle.

"Close your eyes and the humility will be less severe," he said to me as he brought the gun up to his eyes. I turned around, reclined on the counter and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of metal hitting metal consecutively for 10 times.

"You may open them," I was instructed by his toneless voice. I opened my eyes to see a slightly larger stuffed blue tiger in front of my nose. I grabbed ahold of it, and thanked L. In one swift motion, I reached and tried to put my arm around his shoulder. It was hard, but I could keep up with it for a little while.

"Now, let's walk and find a new thing to do," I said to him as we departed from the shooting range. "How about a roller coaster?" I pointed to a ride with a rather long line. "No objections? Perfect, by the time we get through with this line, it will only give us enough time to ride the Ferris wheel."

We walked to the end of the line and waited for a few minutes. I looked at the stuffed animal prizes we had won, this made me realize something.

"Hey, down here," I called to him. He slightly moved his head to look at me with both eyes. "I think we should give our cherished prizes to someone. You know, like a little girl or something. Besides, if we brought this home, there would be no end to the Matsuda's crude remarks." L shrugged at me. "Good, now you hold our place in line while I go and find someone to give this to."

I ran away from L and the never-ending line of people and towards the other sea of humans that surrounded me. I walked along the path quickly, searching for a young child that looked a little bored. _It's 10 p.m.; there should be at least one unfortunate kid. _I walked up to the food area, quickly scanning through the tables for a small being. Finally, I spotted a young boy and a girl sitting with their parents. Luckily, the parents went to go get napkins or something leaving the children alone.

Walking quickly, I placed the stuffed animals in front of them as I walked past. They looked back to find someone who would've been kind enough to do such an act. I smiled to myself and hurried back to the line where L was waiting.

"Have you really not moved at all?" I asked as I approached him from behind. He turned around to look at me.

"It seems that you picked the world's busiest coaster," he replied nonchalantly.

"Quit calling it that. A coaster is something you put your drink on; this is a 'Roller Coaster.' It is something that humans ride on for thrills."

"You could have phrased that a little differently." I lightly punched him on the arm.

"Pervert. Hey, do you have one of those fake badges?"

"No, why?"

"Because I didn't want to have to use mine, but I guess if I have to it will be alright," I hatched a plan as I pulled out my Interpol I.D. I started walking towards the front of the line, dragging L along with me.

"Are you about to break the law?" he asked as he tried to restrain from coming along with me.

"Of course not, there's no law against cutting in line, and my badge I.D. is real it's not illegal." We weaved in and out through the long line of people.

"The people in this line might become very angry with us."

"I see, you're not afraid of challenging a mass murderer that can kill you by writing your name in a book, but you're afraid of some angry people. It all makes sense to me now."

"I am not afraid of the crowd; I simply do not want you getting harmed." I stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"You're worried about me? Aw, that is so sweet," I cooed while pinching his cheek.

"Not as worried as I am that I might have to create a fake identity for you on the spot when the paramedics come and pick you up off the floor."

"As long as you're laying there next to me baby," I answered sarcastically. We finally reached the ticket master. "Police," I announced as I flashed my I.D., "We are following a person of suspicion, you must let us on or else we will have you taken into custody for being an accomplice." The ticket master cowered beneath my power.

"G-go right ahead," he motioned towards the entrance of the ride. I proceeded forward taking L with me. I stopped just a few yards from the ticket booth to face L.

"See? I'm a better actress than you!" I whispered in his ear. "And no angry people."

We got into the roller coasters fastening seats, the metal bars came down to secure us in place. It was at that moment that I think L realized the purpose behind the roller coaster. He started to move about uncomfortably, like an unsatisfied toddler in a car seat.

"Calm down and try to enjoy this," I leaned over to whisper in his ear. In another act of reassurance, I grabbed L's cold hand and squeezed it quickly.

The car started to ease forward, eventually bringing us up a rather steep slope and ultimately, suspending us at the peak of the hill. I glanced over at L, who seemed to be sweating bullets. Right before plunging down the track, I raised both my hands and one of L's into the air and screamed as we hurtled through the air. Although my eyes were partially closed to avoid being harmed from the wind, I could see L clinging on to the bar that held us into the seats as though it were a raft in a raging sea.

After a series of sudden twists and turns at an outrageous speed, the ride slowed to a stop. The metal bar lifted from our laps, with L's hand still tightly clenched onto it. I had to pry his hand off it and whisper into his ear, "if you don't get off of this, you'll have to stay for the next ride," before L would get out of the car.

When we had emerged from the exit, I pulled L over to a bench.

"So I take it that wasn't your favorite ride?" I asked innocently.

"That was probably the most dangerous thing I have done in my mind. As we were climbing up that large slop, I did all the factors and mechanics in my mind. There was no way that that ride was safe enough. At any given moment, you, me, or any other passenger could have fallen out of the vehicle." The color began to come back to his face as he spoke. I had him sit right there as I ran to the candy booth to pick up some cotton candy for him. I brought it back to him and his face seemed to light up at the sight of the pink fluffy treat. _Lord help me, I am dealing with a 5-year old._

"Why didn't you get any for yourself?" He asked in between bites.

"Oh, I ate mine on the way back," I lied. In reality, eating cotton candy always got me food poisoning, and I wasn't taking any risks tonight.

"Lying doesn't suit you."

"Shut up and eat your cotton candy. It's the last time I'm buying it for you, so enjoy it to the max. Next, I think we'll go on the Ferris wheel and go home earlier than expected."

"And why is that?" He asked, I looked over at him. He was already almost finished with the sugary candy.

"Because I am tired, and I am driving. So if we go home any later, I could fall asleep at the wheel. Not that it's a problem with me and you dying, I just thought I would like to save my insurance company from one big headache. Anymore questions?" L shook his head. "Perfect."

I waited for L to finish, and then we headed for the Ferris wheel line.

"Oh, I should probably warn you," I announced pulling L aside for a moment. "You can't sit on your feet in the Ferris wheel, but if you behave, I'll let you sit like that on the car ride home. Even if it gets me a ticket."

"Are you enjoying treating me like a child?'

"Trust me, if anyone worked with you as long as I have; they would experience the great pleasure I am getting right now. Besides, you treat me like this all the time! I am going to use another great cliché and say that you are getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Yes, yes" he rolled his eyes and we walked to the Ferris wheel.

"Hey, you're going to do the whole 'police following a suspect' thing," I ordered as I pressed my badge into his hand.

"I would prefer not to commit any illegal activities tonight," he quipped while trying to press the badge back into my hand.

"You work with a thief and a conman on a daily basis!" the people in front looked at us strangely. "I'm talking about his boss; he hasn't given him a raise or promotion in 4 years!" I said to them. They gave L their sympathy and walked away.

"So are you ready? I'm walking to the start of the line," I teased him.

"Alright, as long as this is the last ride were riding."

"It is! Now don't forget to say exactly what I said, especially the part that if he doesn't let us go he could be arrested," I instructed while pulling him along.

"Yes, and WE could be arrested if we're caught," he pointed out as we reached the ticket booth. I pushed him in front to talk to the ticket taker.

"Police," he said flashing my badge perfectly. "A person of suspicion just boarded this ride, we are following him. You are to let us pass or else we can take you in for obstruction of justice."

"Yes, sir. Help yourself, sir. Next time you pay, though." the ballsy ticket taker pushed a button and the entrance opened up.

We went through it and stepped inside a carriage. The man behind us closed the door and the machine rotated up for the next carriage to open up.

"Now, this thing is probably more unsafe than the roller coaster on account of that they always put it together and take it down a lot of times. But don't let that bother you," I added quickly upon seeing L turn a little green.

"Such an easy thing to accomplish when you are reminded of a near-death experience," I heard L mutter. I shook my head vigorously.

"You're making that sentence too complicated. Just calm down, and let's talk, because frankly, there us nothing else to do on a Ferris wheel. So how are you?"

"I am finding this getaway to be very fruitless. So far, we have won two prized animals only to give them away, we went on a very risky ride in which I almost died, and now we are on what may be the least entertaining ride ever. Maybe I should mention that we have also broken the law twice."

"It sounds like a pretty normal trip to the fair to me," I joked. "And if you want the animals back, I'll gladly go mug the two little kids I gave them too. Hey, why do you never seem to enjoy doing things with me? Things like going swimming and to the general store, I mean," I added quickly. "It just kind of loses the purpose of me trying to have fun if you aren't willing to do the same!"

"I never said I wasn't having any fun, I simply stated what we have done so far."

"Aw, you can say something more charming than that, come on. Say something like, 'I always have fun with you, Tara.' That'll sure get me hot or whatever you youngin's say these days," I teased him.

"No. And unless I am incorrect, I believe you are younger than me,' he stated humorlessly. "So, you work for the International Police? Then how come when we cross-referenced you, it said that you worked for the Los Angeles Police Department?"

"Oh, you saw that did you?" I asked nervously. "I guess I shouldn't haven given you my badge. By the way, can I have that back?"

L held the badge over my head.

"You will get it back once you answer the question. Now do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, it's fine I guess. I had Watari put in a fake background of me in the LAPD, because really, who likes the Interpol?"

"In my opinion, I believe the International Police are much more privileged than Las Angeles Police Department."

"EXACTLY! I mean, Interpol does more than just put warnings in the beginnings of movies. We find international art thieves, we stop drug trafficking, and stuff like that!"

"Yes, but what does the Historical Sector of the International Police do? I cannot say that I have heard of that section."


	21. Chapter 21

I felt myself turning really red, but I suppressed it as best I could. Quickly coming up with an excuse in my mind, I started laughing.

"If I told you I would have to kill you. However, you are allowed to Google it if you want. I can't stop you from doing that," I explained, hoping he would accept that explanation.

"If you are forbidden from saying so, then fine."

It took me awhile to realize that the Ferris Wheel had been turning, and at this moment, we were at the top of the wheel. I shook L by his shoulders to amplify my excitement. He did not appear to appreciate this.

"So was this fun? I feel like I should take a picture or something for you; this being your first Ferris Wheel ride," I confessed to him.

"Please, no pictures. As exhilarating as this is, I don't believe that the taking of photographs is necessary."

"Well, are you at least having fun?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," I said smiling pathetically.

"Why are you thanking me? I ought to be the one thanking you," he sounded outraged.

"Oh, now you want to say all the charming things. I see, so you're that type of person. The dramatic one."

"I should take offense to that, I am not at all in the slightest a dramatic person," he defended himself.

"Sorry if I made you angry. Look, we're almost through with the ride, are you sure you don't want a picture?"

"Yes."

"Fine, be that way," I crossed my arms and didn't say anything else until we had gotten out of the fair and were walking towards the car. I got into the driver's seat and made L sit in the back of the car.

"I do not see what the big fuss is about; sitting in the back," L confessed. "The back is more secure than the front, and there is an equal amount of space. In fact, I believe sitting in the back has more benefits than sitting in the front."

"If you don't quite talking, or at least start apologizing to me, I'll have you sit in the trunk," I warned him. There was silence for a good five minutes, and then I remembered something important. "Hey, do you still suspect Misa as Kira #2?"

"There is a higher probability that she is compared to most people, so yes, she is under suspicion."

"Hm, do you want to hear my two cents?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I don't think she is, and this is why. If she was at one point, don't you think she would have been surprised to see Rem? Of course, assuming that Rem was her Shinigami." L thought it over; I knew there were very obvious flaws, so I started to prepare my rebuttal.

"Perhaps, but it could be that she just pretended not to be surprised, she is an actress. Also, like you said; that might not have been her Shinigami. May I ask why you are defending her?"

"Maybe I have a sixth sense or something? Or a women's intuition? Or even those finely-honed skills that detectives have where they can tell if someone is lying! The point is, can't you trust me?"

"I will take your theories into consideration."

"That's my boy!" I cheered him on in a silly manner. "Well, I guess I didn't defend Misa so well. Maybe I wouldn't do so well as a District Attorney!"

"That's not a very positive outlook on things," he sounded a little concerned.

"If I looked at everything positively, then I think it would be pretty miserable. You need all the sad stuff in your life to make the good things better. Or at least, that's my philosophy on things." Silence. I think it was one of the more intelligent things I have ever said. "Hey look, we're almost home. How about we call it a night and I will see you tomorrow." I said this as I pulled into our street.

"Yes, alright. Out of curiosity, what are you having for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Oh, I thought I would copy you and start the whole food cycle over again, so tomorrow would be macaroni and cheese."

"I see," L said ponderously. I pulled into the garage and let L out before parking the car myself. My parking wasn't as good as I would have preferred it to be, so I had to ride around for awhile. Eventually I found an ideal spot, and on making a brash decision I put up a little sign that said 'Tara's car.' _Perfect! Now nobody will mess with my car_. I went upstairs to go to bed, hoping that Misa wouldn't yell at me for not waking her up tonight.

I didn't even go into her room, she frightened me to no end with her limitless pillows and good aim. I did not stand a chance simply standing there in my pajamas, so I chose not to risk my life and just went downstairs to breakfast automatically.

"Good morning, everybody! How are my favorite detectives doing?" There was no answer from their parts. "Well then, what is everybody eating on this fine morning? Don't tell me that you are all eating cereal for breakfast? How bland, I don't suppose any of you would like to try a buffalo mozzarella stick? My sauce is home-made!" I offered a hot sauce covered cheese stick to Matsuda- who had not had his coffee yet, and would unknowingly do anything- popped it into his mouth. "I should probably add that the sauce is very spicy and not for those with stomach ulcers," I included as he started chewing.

"Tara is quite proud of her cheese sticks," Mogi announced to Matsuda who seemed to be having trouble finishing the mozzarella stick. "I hope you don't think it's too spicy," he added. I could see tears welling in Matsuda's eyes as he continued chewing. I patted him on the back to so he wouldn't choke; I noticed he started to turn blue around his neck.

After stopping one possible death that morning, I focused on saving the life of the other person in the building. So after discovering where L was hiding away, I headed upstairs towards his room. Running out of the room so Matsuda couldn't make any snide comments, I raced up the steps and peeked my head into Misa's room to make sure she wasn't mad at me or anything. She was still sprawled across her bed fast asleep. Satisfied, I arrived into L's room as the elevator doors opened up to reveal him staring intently on a small laptop. He didn't even look up from it as I walked in, so I flung myself lazily on the bed. Almost instantly I sprang up so as to not appear promiscuous or anything. This sudden spasm made L flinch, and finally he spoke.

"Good Morning Tara, is there something that you require?"

"Well not really, I was just coming upstairs to check on you and say hello and whatnot," I beamed at him nonchalantly. "So, how are you getting along in the Kira investigation? I mean, is it really necessary? Criminals are no longer dying, and L pretty much babbled out his confession, so why continue beating a dead horse?"

"This investigation is vital to the world because there has never been a crime committed like that in history, and I doubt there ever will be. If I do not tie up all the loose ends and track down the second Kira, it will simply be a very hazy spot in criminal justice history. Not to mention that my entire reputation depends on me coming out with definite answers, facts, and ultimately, someone who will be held responsible."

"But what if I asked you really nicely? Besides, do you really have to do this? It's not like it would be the end of the world if you ended the investigation right now, as long as the criminal killings stopped, all's well that ends well. So can't you just let it go?"

"Why are you intent on stopping furthering the investigation?" I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Because! Why can't you just trust me? Why do you have to be such a stubborn man? Did you ever think about what might happen if you find Misa guilty or have her arrested? You really think that she and her Prima Donna self could knowingly kill people? Even if she is found innocent, she would probably lose her career! Do you honestly think that she can do real work or anything? The only thing you could possibly be accomplishing is ruining her life, so why can't you just drop it?"

"I cannot trust you when you act so abnormal, even if I could, I would be ignoring justice. I'd imagine a fellow public servant such as you would understand," as he was saying those cold, harsh, words; tears were welling up in the corners of my eyes. Without thinking, I took my right hand and slapped him across the face. Before he had any time to react, I pinned him down onto the bed slamming the laptop shut with my stomach.

"You just don't get it; I need you to stop this investigation. If I could tell you why, I would, but for now I just need you to do this for me." A small tear slipped away from my eyes, much to my dismay, and fell onto his terror-struck face. I released my grip on his shoulders and let him up from the bed. Wiping my tears, I realized how incredibly over emotional I was being and smiled at him. "I'm terribly sorry about that, I totally just had a really stupid nervous breakdown. How about I make it up to you? I'll go and get you some candy or ice cream or something for you."

L meagerly shook his head as to say no thanks. Taking that as my cue to leave, I flew into the elevator and pushed the button for my floor as fast as I could. _Wow, this case has seriously warped me. There is no way that he is ever going to talk to me again. ever._ I thought this as the elevator slowly made its descent to my room. Ignoring L's wishes, I stormed the kitchen to create a sundae worthy of my odd outburst.

Initially, I created a dairy work of art consisting of about eight and a half scoops of different flavors of ice cream and topped with almost every topping I could find, but then I was faced with a problem; how to stop it from melting. Using my razor-sharp wits I scavenged through the numerous cabinets in search of rock salt. At last I found my object of desires and set to work on strategically placing the salt in places where it would not ruin the taste, yet delay the quick melting of the scoops. Upon finishing my culinary masterpiece, I carefully brought it up all the way to my room, placed it into the elevator, and pushed the button for L's floor.

The doors trapped away my beautifully perfect ice cream statue and I hoped to myself that he would at least thank me for it later. With fingers crossed, I flopped down on my bed and turned on the TV. While watching a particularly terrible episode of the Brady Bunch, I heard somebody enter my room. Secretly hoping it wasn't L, I quickly flung myself into my closet. Careful not to make a sound as the intruder walked into my room, I held my breath and peered through the slight crack. L was slowly trudging right towards me.

"Care to explain why you are in the closet? If you were trying to avoid me, you shouldn't have left the television on, it is quite revealing. Now would you like to come out of there and talk in a civilized manner, or is there some sort of speaking arrangement you would prefer?" I slowly exited the closet with my head hung in shame to hide the redness of my face.

"I wasn't hiding! I went in to get something, and the doors closed on me! I think you should look into it, it could turn out to be very dangerous."

"Quite so" More blushing on my part.

"Now, was there a reason to your visit? Gosh, I sound just like you! Oh, did you like the ice cream I sent up to you? I worked pretty hard on it."

"Yes, it was quite delicious even though I did say that I was fine. Now, you realize that I must talk to you about your strange outbursts regarding the Kira investigation."

"Yes, unfortunately," I sighed to him. "I guess I do owe you some sort of explanation. Now, you have no idea how much I want to tell you the whole truth, but I really, really can't. The even sadder part is that I can't even tell you why I can't tell you. Can't I just give you my word that it is nothing evil or selfish or anything?" I pondered my last statement briefly, realizing that I did have selfish motives. I must have reacted to this relevation, because L grilled me even more.

"I may have to take you in for questioning; you may ask Misa, it is not an easy thing to go through. In addition to being vigorous, I will only let you go when I have gotten a satisfying answer." His almost threatening remark made me slightly angry. _How dare he say such a thing!_

"You know that in medieval times, the way to determine someone's guilt was to have the person testifying against them tortured two times. If the witness stood by his or her answer, then the person was telling the truth. In a way, your questioning skills are almost as primitive as theirs! Torture me until I sprout some random nonsense just to make you free me, is that what you want me to do?"

"Of course not, that is why I would highly recommend you telling me everything you know right now, so I don't have to treat you like a criminal."

"You want me to tell you the entire truth? Fine! I need you to release Misa from suspicion so that she doesn't die! I made a deal with Rem, in exchange for saving your life; I have to make sure you don't kill Misa. Do you get it?"

"No, what are you talking about, 'saving my life?'"

"I knew ahead of time from Rem that Light was going to force her to write your name in her Deathnote, so I asked her to make sure you wouldn't die when he did. Since she did that, she told me that you were going to be responsible for Misa's death by having her convicted as the second Kira, and that I had to do everything in my power to stop that from happening."

"How did you know that Light was going to kill me and why would she want to protect Misa's life?"

"It was quite obvious from the way Light has been acting since we obtained the Deathnote, so I confronted Rem about him and asked if he was the true Kira. I think her answer was quite evident. As for why she wants to protect Misa, well I guess she has some kind of maternal feelings for her. Now can't you see? I NEED you to let Misa go and just end this case! Or else there is nothing stopping Rem from writing our names down in her Deathnote."

"Why would Rem give you all that knowledge and power?"

"I don't know maybe she knew that I had no ulterior motives than to just save your sorry life. But if you want to just go ahead screw it up anyways, be my guest." I threw up my hands in frustration hoping and praying that he would accept this elaborate tale. L remained silent for a few seconds, and then finally spoke.

"I thank you for all you have done, and I will consider your proposition." Then he just left the room. _I am SO getting fired because of this mission. _After sitting on my bed staring off into space for a little while, I decided that I needed to do something other than just sit around inside watching T.V. So I went for a drive around the city a couple of times.

I never really realized how crowded it was until I was stuck in a very large traffic jam. "It's only one P.M. on a Tuesday! Where is everybody so intent on going? This is just ridiculous," I muttered to myself angrily. I looked at my phone and was struck with a sudden pang of inspiration. Snatching it up, I dialed my personal operator.

"Hey you!" I exclaimed happily, even though I couldn't remember her name.

"Hi, what's up? Is there something that you need?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me out here, see I am stuck in this really stupid traffic jam. I was kind of hoping that you could help me get out of it?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, just hang on as I GPS your phone and get a good satellite visual on you," there was a small silent moment as I heard a keyboard tapping. "So," she began, "Any reason why you are in the Japanese equivalent of the Red Light District?"

"WHAT?" I frantically looked around at the stores surrounding me. Sure enough, they all had at least one dancing half-naked girl in the windows. I started feeling very sick to my stomach, "I swear, I did not come here intentionally. This is just more of a reason for me to get out of here, so please, is there any opening for me to get out of here?"

"Your in luck, the next turn on the left should get you out of there," she chuckled at me. I looked ahead at where I was to turn; it was about four cars ahead of me before I could turn. I sighed to myself, and then remembered that I was still online with my operator.

"Thanks, I guess this means no more random driving for me, eh?"

"I certainly wouldn't recommend, that's for sure. So how is your case going, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"Oh, it's fine I guess, I'm just wrapping up loose ends. Not that any of them included going to this part of town, but yes, I am supposed to leave soon. I think I'll find some way to come back, though, I rather enjoyed being here. So don't go partying just yet, because I just might come back. Now, I might as well know ahead of time, where is the selected transportation spot?"

"Oh, I think you'll like this; the closest transportation area is actually in your basement. Apparently, Sir Watari built his own personal time-traveling thing when the building was being built. So you will be the first and probably only person to ever operate the machine."

"Are you serious? Man, I really hope that I don't make a mistake and kill myself."

"I wouldn't worry about that, according to the files, Sir Watari left very detailed instructions, all you have to do is send a picture of them by your phone to me, and I'll decode them for you. It should be a snap, really."

"Well that's a relief, "I sighed as I made my turn onto the street that was supposed to get me out of there. "Alright, I made the turn. Now how do I get back to my building as fast as possible?"

"Alright, take the second turn on the right, and then you're going to have to go down that road until another conjoins with it," she directed me. Following her instructions, I made it back in just a few short minutes. I was quite impressed by her work, but she seemed as if it was just a walk in the park for her. After pulling into the garage, I thanked her and hung up wondering if I was going to be charged any money for that long phone call. I laughed to myself at how ridiculous I was being, and then went upstairs to eat dinner.

From that day on, I stopped going downstairs to meet L at 3 A.M., in my mind it made sense to me not to push him to make a rash decision. If he was any bit sane, eventually he would see the light and let Misa go. So I just spent my days driving around the city, taking in all the sights and experiences before I would have to leave. It was fun, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it would be much more satisfying if L was with me. Ignoring the silly feeling of loneliness, I stopped by Misa's room more often than usual to check up on her and make sure she wasn't going to foil my entire plan by doing something stupid. But every time I went to talk to her she just wanted to know why I was ignoring L, it was a typically girly thing for her to do. Eventually, my time was up for me to remain at this age, I tried not to act as if I was going to leave, but I think the others did suspect me of leaving. The night before I was supposed to leave, everyone cooked me food and ended up hugging me. Their excuse was that it was "Tara Appreciation Day," but secretly, I think Misa told them about me leaving. It was quite touching, but the only thing it accomplished was making me wish even more that I didn't have to go. That night before I went to sleep, I packed a small bag with my favorite clothes that I had bought here, including the silver dress and shoes that I had originally planned on only wearing in my true time. Only to find that I couldn't sleep that night, I spent the whole writing the perfect goodbye letter.

In it, I made up an elaborate story about how I needed to go back to the United States to get away from this case that it affected me too much for the time being. I assured them that I would eventually come back and by the time I get back, Matsuda had better be the most polite and respecting person around. I wanted Mogi to be less of a gambling addict, I wanted Chief Yagami to go on vacation for once, and I wanted Misa to not change at all. I didn't leave anything in the letter for L, only wishing him good luck and saying that I hoped to see him again. In the end, I think I made it a little too mushy, but it didn't matter because I would be back to deny ever writing such a silly letter.

After finishing that task, I finally found it in myself to fall asleep, only to wake up 4 hours later. I didn't go downstairs for breakfast, because past experience told me that time-travelling on a full stomach usually resulted me vomiting it up afterwards. So I snuck all the way downstairs, so I wouldn't get ambushed by another round of hugs, and explored every room to try and find the correct one. On accident, I went into the pool room; it looked so serene and beautiful that for a moment I longed to dive in right away. After permitting myself to dip my foot in for just a second, I turned to leave only to find that L was blocking the doorway. He was in his usual 'chill' position with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly tilted downwards.

"Oh, hey. I was just exploring the basement; do you happen to know if there is a room with a dentist's chair in it? I saw it earlier, but now I can't find it."

"I found out what the Historical division of Interpol is, it turns out that it really needs to cover up its tracks better. There is a particular website that has all the information about it; in addition to that, they have a video clip of Sasquatch." I laughed, but he didn't seem to be joking.

"Oh come on, you are really going to trust that? It was probably written by some crack head who was just trying to become famous."

"It mentioned a particularly decisive name that makes me believe in it; it said that the Historic Division of Interpol was started by a man named Watari. This Watari created a time machine of sorts, and gave it to Interpol, who dedicated the use of that technology to saving the lives of influential people in history. Included with the very detailed thesis was a picture of an emblem that was said to be the badge of one of their agents. That emblem matches the one that you gave to me to get to the front of the line at the fair. From the information that you have told me, I can only surmise that you were sent here to stop my death and that you are to report back to your time as of now. Correct me if I am wrong, please."

I didn't say anything at first; I just shook my head to tell him that he was not wrong. "Does this mean," I began, "that you aren't going to go after Misa anymore?"

"No, I decided that I am going to help you return to your proper time, and then immediately afterwards, I am going to have Misa arrested as the second Kira, and give her to the International Police for them to decide her fate."

"NO! You can't do that! Please, don't. Everything that I worked for and everything that Watari died for would go to waste if you just go ahead arrest her. Don't you get it? Everything we have done was to let you live, not because I had to, but because I wanted. I WANTED you to live, and I WANT you to keep living, so when I come back, we all are here and things can go back to the way they were before everything bad happened. So can't you at least do that for me?"

"Come, I will show you to the room where you wish to go," he said as he turned away from my sad eyes. I followed him diligently, not knowing if he saw my reasoning, or if I would have to do something drastic to change his mind. We silently commenced down the hallway, the fact that nothing was being said scared me slightly. A couple of times I opened my mouth to say something but found that nothing would come out. L sharply turned into a room, and my heart skipped a beat for a second, but still I followed him like a sad little puppy. Inside the room was a very complex and complicated machine with a simple metal chair in the middle of the room. In the far right corner was a simple three-legged table with a small note on it. L stood along the wall next to the doorway as I went to the small table and picked up the piece of paper. On it was a series of letters in what seemed to be a very random order, but nevertheless, I whipped out my cell phone and took a picture of it. I sent it to my operator, who called me a few seconds later.

"Alright Agent, I will instruct you how to get this machine running. First it says to find the control panel and turn it on and-"

"Hang on, I can't do this," I interrupted her. "I'm giving you to L; please instruct HIM on how to do this." Then I handed the phone to a very emotionless L. He got to work immediately, pulling levers, pushing buttons, and tapping things on a screen. It was like watching a robot working, I stared awe-struck. The machine roared to life with a loud electrical noise and hum after L hung up the phone. He gestured to the chair in the middle of the room, I feverently shook my head. Instead, I ran over to him to yell in his ear.

"How did you know what year I come from?"

"The person on the phone told me," he yelled back. "You need to go sit in the chair, and on it will be a small button on the armrest. Push it to return to the future." He started to walk to the door.

"Wait; tell me, are you going to arrest Misa?"

"Yes, I believe I said earlier that I was."

"No!" I cried out. "Why are you being so stubborn? Don't you get that I need you to live?"

"You keep saying that, but I do not understand what you mean. Why do you 'need' me to live? Are you afraid of dying, of suffering the ultimate punishment for my doings? It seems I've had the wrong impression of you all along, I thought you were a fearless person."

"It's not like that! Of course I'm not afraid of dying! Don't you remember when Light stabbed me? I made such a big dramatic deal of saying goodbye to you; obviously I thought I was dying."

"Then why do you need me to live?"

"Because I-" I broke off, I had almost said 'because I love you.' _Do I really love him? I just don't know, I obviously don't want him to die because I want him to be here when I get back so we can have the perfect life together. But does that mean that I love him? Hypothetically if I do, will he just think that I am only saying that to get him to stop? Oh, why do I have to be so sentimental? I am just about to leave this age-possibly forever- and I still want to make a dramatic exit. But you know, if I tell him I love him, and he DOES believe me, and he feels the same way. Then, if and when I get back, we could be together and there would be nothing that would be troublesome. So why not? _I made up my mind; I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I need you to live because I love you, and when I get back, I want you to be here waiting for me. Does that make me selfish? Maybe, but it's about time I do something for myself. Now are you going to be some typical coward and run away and arrest Misa, just so you won't have me chasing you for the rest of your life? Or are you going to accept it, and wait for me day and night hoping and praying that I can find some kind of loophole and come back and live happily ever after with you?" I felt a huge wave of relief roll over me, just for confessing my feelings. L stayed quiet for a minute and then opened his mouth.

"I will accept your terms." I grinned widely, and took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"That was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," I whispered in his ear.

"And that was the most dramatic thing you done so far," he whispered back.

"Just you wait until I get back, every day will seem like a bad soap opera," I grinned again at my cheesy joke and kissed him once more. Satisfied with my goodbye, I hugged him for a few minutes then made my way to the chair. L remained standing where he was, just watching me sit down in the chair. It looked to me that he was actually sad, like the last day he and Light were together. Normally, I would have felt incredibly bad for making him feel sad, but at the time I was experiencing an all time high. I knew I was being naive, because I wasn't even sure that I would be allowed to come back but nothing could chase away the happiness I was feeling.

I sat down in the chair, mouthed the words ''Goodbye,'' and pushed the button that was on the chair. All the sounds and lights that were originally coming from the machine were amplified almost to oblivion. I shut my eyes tightly and tried not to let the deafening noise cause any brain damage, the hellish-experience lasted for what seemed to be hours, but was actually 11 seconds. When my pupils adjust to the new scenery, I was back in the Interpol transportation chair and the door opened up and two figures entered the room. I didn't recognize them as anybody important, so I figured that they were the documentation assistants coming to get me ready for the debriefing. They helped me out of the chair and into the next room.

"Your meeting with the board is scheduled for an hour from now for you to get some rest," the female assistant told me as we walked down the hallway.

"No," I gasped at her. "I'm ready now, don't worry about me, I'm fine, really. Do you think we could go ahead and have the meeting now?" The other assistant looked at me suspiciously; I gave him a shrug and explained that I had a date.

"I don't see why not, but if you pass out during the interview, your job is on the line," he warned me.

"I'm fine! Now, I was wondering if you could get me a file on someone? His name is L Lawliet, if you could tell me where he is now, and what he's doing, I'd much appreciate it."

"I will see what we can pull up in time," the female responded. Then we stopped at a large door, and she gestured me to go in. I reluctantly pushed open the doors to reveal a long conference table filled with many people in suits, they looked at me expectantly as I took a seat in the empty chair nearest to me.

"Agent Wellington, welcome back," a voice called from the other end of the table. I strained my eyes to try and see who was talking to me, but with no success. "I hear that your mission was a success, well done."

"Thank you sir, I was just doing my job," I said modestly. Secretly I was quite delighted, because I had always wanted to say that line.

"Now I understand that there were a few casualties," his words gave me a tinge of fear hoping that I wouldn't be killed for failing to save Watari's life. "It appears that one Light Yagami lost his life, under your supervision. We would have preferred there to be no casualties, but we are aware that it was necissary. Despite being a genius, Light Yagami was a madman, perhaps it was best that he was no longer a threat to society." There was silence, I thought about poor Light for a moment and then spoke.

"Not to be rude sir, but is that all? I would very much like to make a request, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Please, go ahead," he answered back almost immediantly. I think he knew what I was about to ask, but nothing was going to stop me anyways.

"Thank you sir, I would like to set a permanent residence in the year 2005 at the place I just returned from. In addition to living from there on out for the rest of my life, I would also like to be pulled out of the services." Many hurried whispers came from the people sitting around me after I made my request.

"I'm sorry agent, but I'm afraid I have to deny such a request, it's just not something that has ever been done. Sir Watari himself might have denied you also." I started smiling unintentionally, and reached down for my bag and pulled out Watari's video and placed it on the table.

"Here on this tape is an order from Sir Watari stating that you are to obey my wishes, could you please play it?" More whispers from the side-people came, a small came to the table and took the video and placed it into a slot inside the wall. On the opposing wall Watari's message was projected and played for all to see. When he was finished making his statement, the side-people were making such uproar, the CEO had to order them to stop.

"It seems that this video is authenticate, and that we have nothing to but do but follow your command. If you wish to return to the time in which you were previously in, then we have no choice but to do so," he admitted after everybody had calmed down. I thanked him and got up from the table and exited the room, under normal circumstances, a move such as that would have had me punished for certain, but I was feeling invincible at the time.

I stepped out into the hallway to see the female assistant waiting for me holding a small manila folder; I took it and thanked her.

"Could you please direct me back to the transportation room?" I asked before she had a chance to leave. She looked very surprised but nevertheless brought me back to the familiar white room with the single chair in the middle. As I sat down in the chair for the second time that day, the intercom spoke to me.

"What is your desired date?"

"October 31, 2005," I answered back. _I am going to make quite the entrance, Muwahaha!_

"Is there any reason for going back that late?" the prying voice asked.

"I want that loser to wait for me, maybe it's a little selfish but you know, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I suppose."

I was unprepared for the blinding white, so when I arrived at the familiar room with all sorts of machinary I had to wait a couple of minutes before I even considered getting up. With my heart racing, I started my way upstairs and towards the kitchen. Just before I entered the room where everybody was, I glanced down at the folder I was clutching. Silently I opened it up and read the first page, I almost suffered a heart attack before I finished the first paragraph. _Can this be? This is what the future holds for us?_

"Hello there, Tara. Fancy seeing you here," came a familiar voice behind me. I smiled widely and turned around slowly, behind me was the main reason I came back to this time, L.

"Thought I could come and live with you for awhile, if you don't mind," I replied keenly to him just before running over and tackling him. In the midst of the over-the-top embrace, the small photo fell out of the folder and onto the floor. I quickly grabbed it and plunged it deep into my pocket. It was a picture of an older looking L with a lady with my color hair and my color eyes. Clung to her leg was a small girl with black hair and black eyes with small circles beneath them. The caption read "Mr. and Mrs. Lawliet and their daughter Helena Lawliet."


	22. You choose your own ending!

Heeeeeey GUYS! You finished my story!!!! :O I feel so loved that you guys actually read the whole thing!

SO in honor of your guys; Im letting YOU choose what kind of story I write next :D

You can choose from:

1. A Wammy Orphange story (Ive been reading alot of those for some reason)(and since you know that I am in High School, I can incorporate alot more feelign and realism into it... basically, make it FUNNY! :D)

2. A WHOLE 'nother story from any other t.v. show/ movie/ book/ game. YOU name it... unless of course, I don't know what it is : P

3. I can stay with the whole Deathnote thing, because ive been spitballin' around with the following idea: the person who owns the Deathnote can't go to Heaven nor Hell right? And the Shinigami dont know where they came from riiiight? So i made the following connection- Shinigami's are former humans that owned a Deathnote! And I would somehow make a story out of that nugget of knowledge.

ayup, so reveiw and such and give me what YOU think i should do! personally, i think i can do best with Wammy Orphange... but still i kinda wanna copyright my Shinigami-human idea... you know, like me be the first to have thought it up ;)


End file.
